Utopía
by LizbethBR
Summary: Hermione huye de su vida anterior, queriendo comenzar de nuevo. Fred sufre por algo pasado y vive con miedo. ¿Cómo podrán superar sus fantasmas y ser felices?
1. I

**_Utopía_**

**_I_**

La mudanza era una de las cosas que siempre detestó. Mientras subía unas pesadas cajas por la escalera del departamento en el que viviría en el futuro inmediato, recordaba la primera vez que se tuvo que trasladar a una nueva vivienda, su madre comportándose como una megalómana histérica, su padre burlándose de los arranques de su progenitora y ella soportando los gritos de la mujer, corriendo a buscar lo que su madre pedía, ordenando sus pertenencias, entre otras situaciones. Fue la peor semana de su vida. Y por supuesto eso no era lo único que requería la infernal tarea de cambiarse, sino que debía colocar todo en _su debido sitio _como decía su madre. Sí, definitivamente una agradable tarea.

Llegó al quinto piso del moderno edificio y buscó la puerta con la placa 51, la encontró al final del pasillo, junto a la 53. Sintiendo los pasos de sus amigos a sus espaldas chocó con una pared y cerró los ojos fuertemente emitiendo un chillido, mientras esperaba el impacto, pero al no sentir el duro piso bajo su trasero abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con unas grandes esferas color cielo justo en frente de sus ojos.

_ He muerto y ni siquiera perdí mi virginidad, bravo Herms. _

Luego de unos segundos se dió cuenta que no estaba muerta, que esas esferas eran realmente ojos, que la pared era el cuerpo de un muchacho gigante y que no había aterrizado sobre el piso por los brazos del chico pelirrojo que la miraba con curiosidad. Se agachó a tomar la caja del suelo y agradeció no llevar nada frágil.

—Gracias por salvarme de la humillación de que mis amigos vieran eso, y de morir aplastada por una caja —Sonrió avergonzada.

—No hay problema, pero lamento que estes equivocada en algo —Con una sonrisa ladeada apuntó a sus espaldas. Hermione giró para ver que era ese _algo —_Tus amigos si vieron tu miserable seudo-muerte.

Pudo ver perfectamente como Seamus y Dean con pesadas cajas se mofaban de ella e imitaban su patético chillido. Al lanzarle una mirada fulminante sus sonricillas estúpidas desaparecieron de sus horribles rostros.

—Como sea, tu debes ser nuestra nueva vecina. Soy George Weasley, vivo en la 53, es un placer bella damisela. —Hizo una graciosa inclinación caballeresca y le tendió la mano.

—Soy Hermione Granger, encantada.—Estrechó su mano, la cual desapareció bajo la manaza del hombre. —Bueno debo seguir con esto, nos vemos luego George.

—Hasta pronto, Hermione —Y con esto desapareció por las escaleras.

—Wow Herms, eso fue monumental —Se burló Dean —Que impresión se debe haber llevado tu nuevo vecino.

—Debe pensar que eres una grácil bailarina con un andar elegante —dijo Seamus mientras se acercaba a ella para buscar la llave en el bolsillo trasero de su short —¡Te confundirá con una ninja!.

—Son tan buenos amigos, me sorprende que yo fuere la única que los soportaba en la secundaria —Dijo con total acidez mientras entraba a la vivienda.

—No te enfades, cielo, sabes que bromeabamos. Echaré de menos ese genio tuyo —La abrazó Seamus y le besó la sien —No puedo creer que hayas tenido que venir aquí para estudiar medicina, ¿No pudiste quedarte en Manchester? —Seamus no entendía porqué su amiga tenía que venir a Londres a cumplir su sueño, si toda su vida estaba en Manchester.

—Saben perfectamente que debo cortar lazos que me hacían mal y empezar de nuevo, me estaba hundiendo, lo cual no era bueno para mí y era injusto para todos. Los estaba destruyendo lentamente. Debo hacerlo, tengo que crecer y conocer por mí misma. Y realmente necesito su apoyo más que nunca. —Susurró suavemente mientras Dean se levantaba del sofá celeste y se acercaba para abrazar a su amiga de infancia.

—Lo sabemos perfectamente. Luna me regañó por enojarme contigo por querer irte. Pero hemos estado juntos desde que tenemos pañales, debes entender que para nosotros no es muy fácil dejar ir a nuestra pequeña damisela. Auch —Se sobó el costado que fue golpeado por el codo de Hermione. Miró su reloj y suspiró con pesar. —Seamus, debemos partir, el avión sale dentro de tres horas. Siento no podernos quedar más tiempo, chiquita, pero mañana sabes que tenemos que trabajar. Te llamaremos todos los días, y si no podemos, tienes todo el derecho de castrarnos en cuanto nos veamos.

Hermione río, los abrazó una ultima vez y los despidió en su puerta. Cuando la iba a cerrar vió un borrón rojo salir del departamento vecino a rápida velocidad, se encogió de hombros y entró finalmente para dedicarse a ordenar todo. Esperaba terminar hoy, pues quería recorrer la capital mañana.

* * *

><p>Se despertó al oír la alarma de su celular, se desperezó y fue a prepararse un té con canela. Encendió el reproductor y se metió a la ducha. Era uno de sus <em>momentos felices<em>, le encantaba sentirse limpia, el agua caliente la relajaba y los inciensos la sedaban momentáneamente.

Una vez vestida salió de su nuevo departamento, el cual se encontraba perfectamente ordenado. Escuchó ruidos en el apartemonto 53, ignorándolos se marchó. Se subió al auto que se encontraba en el estacionamiento del inmueble y se fue al centro de Londres. Ya había estado en la cuidad londinense con sus padres hacía años, por lo que no se sentía tan extraña en aquel ambiente y no se le hacía tan nuevo todo.

Sentada en un café, después de comprar los víveres en un supermercado enorme, se dedicó a pensar en sus padres, fallecidos tan sólo un año atrás. Los extrañaba en demasía, pero entendía que ningun humano era eterno y que aquel accidente era algo que estaba destinado a pasar._ Las situaciones siempre se deben a algún factor desconocido, cosas que deben pasar para que todo esté bien _era algo que su padre siempre le decía cuando algo iba mal y que conseguía reconfortarla, esperando que ese _bien_ llegara pronto. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, pues si bien seguía siendo doloroso pensar en ellos, también la embargaba cierta paz cuando los recordaba, era como si ellos siguiesen con ella.

Se retiró del café y se dirigió a una biblioteca que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle. Otro de sus _momentos felices, _y quizás su favorito, era leer. Sumergirse en la historia, identifircarse con los personajes, sentir como propias las alegrías, tristeza, euforia, angustia y otros era algo que no tenía comparación.

No pudo evitar sonreír al inspirar el olor a libro, buscó algo que le interesara, estaba pensando en algún clásico que quisiera y no tuviera cuando sintió una garra posarse en su hombro. Asustada se giró, lista para reprochar a aquel que la interrumpió, pero solo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver frente a ella a dos George sonriendo.

—Hola Hermione, ¿cómo estás?, ¿Necesitas ayuda con la mudanza? —Le hablo el clon número uno.

—Hey George, estoy muy bien gracias, terminé de acomodar todo anoche. ¿Cómo estás?, trab...—Pero se vio interrumpida por alguien.

—Así que eres la nueva vecina —Le dijo el clon número dos con una traviesa sonrisa —Eres muy mona, soy Fred Weasley, hermano de George, el gemelo más guapo por cierto.

—Vamos hermano, si Angelina te pateó por mí, no lo niegues. Además no solo poseo el físico, sino que también el intelecto, ventajas de ser el mayor —George le revolvió el pelo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—De que seas el mayor por tres minutos no quiere decir que tenga que poseer esos atributos, los cuale son ficticios por supuesto.— Fred dirigió la mirada a la guapa castaña que se encontraba analizandolos a ambos y le sonrió de manera cómplice —Soy el más guapo, ¿A que sí?.

—No creo ser la más indicada para opinar eso, pero las chicas que están en la sección de autoayuda podría ayudarlos —Respondió rápidamente, sonriendo al descubrir cómo podría diferenciarlos —Deben tener un juicio confiable y por el modo en que los observan la repuesta a sus inquietudes, ¿Porqué mejor no le preguntas a ellas, Fred?

Apenas pronunció el nombre los gemelos se carcajearon, se miraron mutuamente y cada uno paso un brazo por el hombro de la chica, quedando al medio. La llevaron al segundo piso de la librería que estaba lleno de cajas, algunas selladas y otras abiertas en las cuales se vislumbraban un montón de libros.

—Veo que tienes un sentido del humor bastante retorcido, y que además eres capaz de diferenciarnos. Hagamos una prueba, espera aquí —Se dio cuenta que habrían una puerta que al parecer dirigía al cuarto de cambiado, e ingresaban murmurando entre ellos. Giró cuando cerraron la puerta e inspeccionó el lugar.

Era bastante tétrico, no tenía comparación al primer nivel del edificio. Alumbrado sólo por una luz en el techo que parpadeaba de vez en cuando, con sillas en las que reposaban libros, libros en el piso, en estantes, en escaleras que ascendían, en cualquier rincón que mirase habían libros.

_ ¿A qué se deberá tan inquietante situación? _Pensó aburrida Hermione.

Se disponía a abandonar el local cuando se abrió la puerta y de ella salieron los gemelos con gorros que ocultaban totalmente sus cabellos, vestidos con ropa idéntica.

—Veamos que tan buena eres, Hermione —Dijo el de la derecha.

—Queremos saber cómo eres capaz de diferenciarnos ahora, lo más lógico sería que fuese porque nos presentamos, pero ni nuestra madre es capaz de diferenciarnos. Inténtalo y haremos lo que tu quieras.—Retó el de la izquierda en un evidente desafío.

—Es muy sencillo la verdad, el de la izquierda es Fred, el de la derecha es George. ¿A que no me equivoco? —Les sonrío cómo si todo eso fuese un juego de niños.

Ambos gemelos abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos, sus bocas formaron una perfecta O y sus brazos cayeron inertes en sus costados.

—¿Cómo es posible?, ¿Qué es exac...? ¡Wow! —Fred no fue capaz de articular más palabra.

—Es increíble que tú, una conocida hace un día sea capaz de diferenciarnos, y nuestra familia, que nos soporta hace veinte años aún no nos reconosca a cada uno. —Murmuró ininteligiblemente George, a Hermione le fue muy difícil entender qué fue lo que dijo.

—No les diré cómo los puedo diferenciar, eso es un don que no compartiré, y lo que quiero es muy sencillo. Tengo entendido que mañana se juega la final de la Premier League, en la cual jugará mi equipo, Manchester United contra Chealsea. Como soy nueva en la ciudad no sé muy bien la ubicación, y sería irresponsable ir sola, así que...¿Me podrían acompañar mañana, porfavor? Ya tengo entradas.

* * *

><p>—Gira a la derecha y te estacionas en el edifico contiguo a la cafetería Coffee Dreams. —La muchacha siguió al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Fred, quien era su copiloto.<p>

—Vamos, debe estar lleno, no lleves nada de valor, sólo tu celular y algo de dinero. Dame tu número por si te extravías —George era sin dudas el gemelos más atento y el más caballeroso, pues apenas aparcó, se bajó y le abrió la puerta. Esto le hizo acordar a Seamus, que siempre tenía esas actitudes con ella.

Intercambiaron números y caminaron hasta el estadio, filas enormes para ingresar se formaban en la calle, agradecía haber comprado esas entradas apenas comenzó la venta, al principio iría con Dean y Seamus, pero cómo debían trabajar los planes se cancelaron.

_ Realmente pensó que los gemelos no aceptarían, pero al ver el brillo en sus ojos no pudo evitar sonreír. Le pidieron que esperara mientras su turno terminaba, lo cuál sería en una hora. Compró todo lo que necesitaría para la universidad y buscó algún libro que le resultara ligero._

_—Listo, podemos irnos —Le dijo George con una enorme sonrisa en sus finos labios. —Son £10, ¿Cómo cancelas, loca?._

_—En efectivo, ¿Y cómo que loca? —Le espetó mientras le pasaba el dinero._

_—Pues claro, cómo sino podrías ser fanática de Manchester United y no del mejor equipo que es el Chealsea. Definitivamente tu salud mental no debe estar del todo bien. —Respondió Fred con un tono de superioridad irritante._

_—¿Están bromeando?, Chealsea no es nada en comparación a Manchester, eso no cabe duda._

_—Hermano, somos vecinos de una persona insana. —Susurró funebremente Fred en el mismo instante que se retiraban del local._

_—Espero que sea algo temporal y no permanente, apuesto lo que sea a que sólo eres fanática porque el año anterior ganó el campeonato. —George no estaba en la labor de calmar la irritación de Hermione, eso era evidente._

_—Voy a buscar mi auto, espero no verlos hasta que volvamos a ganar la copa y que sus horrendas bocas no pronuncien más semejante barbaridad._

_ Esa mañana vistió la camiseta del Manchester y los fue a buscar a su puerta, ellos ya la esperaban afuera con la camiseta del Chealsea cuando la saludaron con un abrazo. Los tres rieron cuando la única mujer del trío comenzó a gritar que se quemaba cuando la abrazaron._

—¿Estás bien? Te hemos llamado durante mil horas y no respondes. Te dije que no podíamos fíarnos de una mujer que apoya al Manchester United, y menos si nos ofrece entradas preferenciales. —Se dirigió a su hermano.

—Debí escucharte, pero era demasiado tentador rechazar a una hermosa mujer que ofrece semejantes tentaciones. —Le siguió el juego George a su hermano.

—Vámos antes de que me arrepienta de haberles hecho ese tentador ofrecimiento. —Dijo Hermione fastidiada.

Una vez dentro del estadio se sentaron y siguieron conversando. Durante el camino no dejaron de interrogarla de su vida, por lo que era su turno de acribillarlos con preguntas.

—Así que estudian en Hogwarts, interesante, comenzaré este semestre medicina ahí. ¿Hace cuánto viven juntos?, ¿Porqué no viven con su familia?, ¿Su hermano, Ronald, también estudiará medicina?, ¿De verdad?, ¿Es simpático?, ¿Qué tipo de empresa quieren abrir, les quedan unos tres años de Ingeniería Comercial, será interesante?, ¿No tienen novia?, ¿Po... —Tenía tantas preguntas en su mente que a medida que se acordaba las lanzaba al aire, pero ni tiempo les dio a los gemelos para contestar una cuando ya formulaba la otra.

—Tranquila, respira y escucha —Le dijo Fred con un deje de impaciencia —Realmente sirves para periodismo. ¡Pero ya sabemos que Medicina es tu sueño desde pequeñaja! —La interrumpió justo cuando Hermione abría la boca.

—Joder, eres increíble. Ni mamá es tan...¿rara? —George sonreía divertido y la acentuó cuando le pegó en el abdomen con su pequeño puño —Fred, tenías razón, es bastante mona, pero con la boca cerrada y las manos quietas— Lanzó una risotada que le rompió el tímpano.

—Ok, escucha. Hace dos años que vivimos juntos, desde pequeños que queríamos enmanciparnos, no lo planeamos muy bien, y nuestro hermano Charlie nos ayudó con los gastos. Conseguimos trabajo para ser capaces de costear nuestros gastos. No queríamos inportunar a nuestros padres, no tienen mucho dinero y con siete hijos es muy difícil apañarselas. Cuando cumplimos los dieciocho años nos marchamos, Molly hizo un escándalo que quedara en nuestras memorias. Ronald es un memo, no sé como quedó en la universidad la verdad, pero supongo que encontraras algo interesante en nuestro pequeño Ronnie. Pensamos inicialmente en una empresa de bromas, pero era algo que no tendría los ingresos que queremos, somos ambiciosos, por lo que el plan ahora es una agencia que desarrolle humoristas, actores, cantantes o bailarines que se dediquen a alegrar a la gente. Son tres años que nos quedan, estas en lo correcto, pero tenemos muchas ideas ya, que hemos presentado a amigos de papá, trabaja en una empresa que crea se sustenta en la tecnología. George tiene novia, la garrapata está pegada a la cadera de mi hermano hace cuatro años. Yo no tengo ninguna relación actualmente. Y...eso por el momento, ahora me acompañaras a comprar comida mientras George espera a Angelina, la garrapata. —Era increible que Fred fuese capaz de recordar cada prengunta y hablar tanto sin tomar una bocanada de aire.

—O...Ok.

Caminaron por las butacas e ingresaron al recinto en donde habían puestos de comida de varios tipos. Compraron bastante para cuatro, después de pelear quien pagaba y de decidir que se repatían los gastos comenzaron a retornar a sus puestos, pero cuando estaban por llegar un grupo de hombres con la camiseta del Manchester comenzaron a piropear a Hermione.

—Preciosa, deja al pelirrojo y ven a pasarlo bien con nosotros, alguien del Chealsea nunca te ofrecería más entretención que nosotros. —Al terminar la frase se acercó a la castaña y le acarició la mejilla.

Vió como Fred, quien no soportaba que le faltaran el respeto a las mujeres se giró para golpear al imbécil que la molestaba, pero ella fue más rápida.

—Harías el favor de no tocarme, detesto que lo hagan —Y la cachetada no se hizo esperar, le volteó el rostro al hombre frente a ella, tomó a Fred por el brazo con la mano libre y lo arrastró hasta donde estaba George listo para entrar en acción si era necesario.

—Realmente, si no fuese porque tengo novia, no me importaría hacer cosas indecorosas aquí contigo. —La felicitó George, mientras tomaba las cosas que tenía en sus manos. —Angelina me acaba de llamar, está entrando.

Se giró a tomar los refrescos que Fred tenía en sus manos y lo encontró mirándola serio.

—Sonríe, tu atractivo rostro no lo es tanto sin tu sonrisa, pensandolo bien, ni con ella eres la gran cosa —Intentó animarlo y al ver como las comisuras se alzaban se relajó.

—Niña, disfrutalo, puede que te pase algo y no tengas la oportunidad de verlo nunca más.

—Nadie debe estar privado de semejante honor, ¿Cómo sobrevivir sin ella?

Riéndose se sentaron a disfrutar de lo que sería una jornada inolvidable

* * *

><p>—...¿Y vieron como Rooney metió ese último gol, EL DEL TRIUNFO DEL UNITED? Lejos lo mejor —Estaba feliz, su equipo había ganado, se había descargado gritando como desquicida, se había reído de las bromas que hacían los gemelos a los jugadores, Angelina era sumamente agradable y los gemelos la invitaron a celebrar a su casa.<p>

—No entiendo aún qué celebraran si su equipo perdió, a mí motivos me sobran, pero ustedes...—Dejo la frase inconclusa para que fuese continuada por los gemelos.

—Dudo que alguien se queje por celebrar nada, irá sólo nuestra familia y alguien estaría muy feliz de tenerte cerca. —Concluyó George, y pudo ver cómo le dirigía una mirada de soslayo a su gemelo.

—La pasaras bien, además, llegaste hace tres días a la ciudad, tenemos que darte una bienvenida como es debido.

Siguió manejando por las calles que la llevarían al edifico, eran recién las cuatro de la tarde y la calor era insoportable, agradecía que su auto tuviera aire acondicionado. Miró de reojo al copiloto y vió a Fred demasiado callado, no había bromeado en todo el trayecto y se mantenía serio nuevamente.

—Hermano, no te preocupes, ya verás que nos hace bien —Dijo George al percatarse de su mirada y le pegó en la nuca su gemelo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Fred? —Le preguntó preocupada.

Y se quedó helada cuando le dirigió una mirada fría, como si quisiera que estuviese a cien metros bajo tierra, y aún así la distancia no fuera suficiente.

—Fred Weasley, te mataré si comienzas con esto de nuevo —Le advirtió a su hermano con un tono amenazador.

Cuando estacionó el auto Fred se bajó rapidamente y entró al departamento. Giró el cuello para ver como George dirigía la mirada hacia el lugar donde había estado su hermano y fruncía gravemente el ceño.

—Te esperamos en el apartamento, a las seis, a mamá le encantarás y Ginny estará contenta de que sus hermanos tengan una amiga. —Cuando lo vió desaparecer supo que intentaba darles los motivos por los cuales Fred actuaba así.

* * *

><p><em>¿Tan malo es que la pases bien con alguien que no sea de la familia, es que acaso no tiene amigos?. No lo dudo, por el genio de ese pelirrojo pedante.<em>

Bufó exasperada y subió las escaleras, al llegar al final se encontró a Fred esperándola afuera de su puerta. Frustrada por no entender a Fred, y a ella que le encantaba entender todo lo que podía, le lanzó la misma mirada con la que fue atacada.

—Permiso, debo cambiarme para conocer a tu familia —Le dijo en voz baja, pero clara.

—Lo siento, George me acaba de reñir por lo que hice, es tan sólo que...Siempre hemos sido los dos, en estos dos años que llevamos solos no he dejado que nadie entre, apenas se lo permití a Angelina. Y llegas tú, una chica que es capaz de reconocernos, que nos hace reír, que es sumamente ingeniosa e inteligente. Tienes las armas suficientes para estropear nuestro lazo.

—Dejame pasar Fred —Cuando se corrió, abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar. —No puedes vivir del miedo, tu hermano y tú no son la misma persona, no puedes esperar a que todos entiendan el lazo que hay entre ustedes dos y los dejen en paz. Sólo ustedes tienen las armas para romper aquello que tienen. Entiendo que ames a tu familia, si yo no...Como sea, prometo que no haré nada para distanciarlos, dudo que sea lo suficientemente importante para hacer algo así, pero a cambio de aquello quiero que te dejes conocer. Tú no eres George, eres Fred Weasley, apuesto —Rodó los ojos al ver su sonrisa ladeada —inteligente, bromista y...eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Mira, realmente me gustaría conocerte, ver tus reacciones, tus emociones, tus acciones, pero no puedo hacerlo sola, debes ayudarme. Tú serás el primer amigo que tenga desde que llegué a esta ciudad, y yo seré tu primera amiga, una real. ¿Trato?

—Hecho. Por cierto, lindo departamento. —Dijo mirando a su alrededor

—Gracias. Ahora iré a cambiarme. ¿Quieres algo de beber? —Ofreció amablemente.

—Vino, por favor. Oye, por cierto, mañana te mostraré la ciudad, _amiga _—Arqueó una ceja.

—Gracias, _amigo_. Procuraré no hacer planes —Guiñó un ojo y se giró.

Se retiró a buscar un par de copas y una botella de vino, había comenzado a beber cuando tenía diesciseis años, pero nunca en exceso, sólo cuando se juntaba con sus amigos. Dejó a Fred sólo en la sala de estar y se dirigió a la cocina. Sirvió ambas copas con el líquido y regresó a donde se encontraba su acompañante, pero no lo encontró. Lo buscó en el baño, en uno de los dormitorios y cuando se dirigió al de ella, lo encontró sentado en la cama sosteniendose la cabeza con ambas manos.

—¿Fred, te duele la cabeza?, tengo aspirina cerca —Buscó en su velador y se la dió.

—Lamento que tengas que ver esta faceta de mí, y en tan poco tiempo de habernos conocido. Es tan sólo que cuando cosas así me pasan sufro de migraña.

—No me sorprende que seas tan gruñón entonces. —Le sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba la espalda.

—Y yo me preguntaba porqué tus amigos te abrazaban y te besaban tanto cuando te depedías de ellos —Cuando terminó de hablar se dió cuenta de su error y frunció los labios, castigandolos por delatarlo.

—Asi que espiando a la nueva vecina, tu estás enamorado de mí.

—Por supuesto, desde que le pegaste a ese hombre, sentí unos profundos deseos de quemar las calorías que había ingerido en el almuerzo, y no haciendo ejercicio precisamente —Le pegó una suave cacheta mientras reían, sólo esperaba que Fred no viese su sonrojo.

Pero supo que no tuvo suerte. Cuando Fred se fue, le acarició la mejilla y le susurró al oído _Hice sonrojar a una fiera, debo ser muy genial. _Se giró y se marchó riendo rápidamente antes de recibir otro golpe.


	2. II

**_Utopía_**

**_II_**

La sonrisa estúpida no se fue en ningún momento. Lavó las copas, se vistió y escogió un libro mientras esperaba. _Y la sonrisa seguía ahí_. Orgullo y Prejuicio siempre fue su libro favorito, la ironía, el humor, el feminismo de Austen eran factores que la empujaban a idolatrar a la novelista y adorar la historia. Ese amor sutíl que espera el momento preciso para mostrarse, y la magnificencia del mismo eran elementos que nutrían el espíritu de los más románticos.

Estaba en la mejor parte; Darcy se le confesaba a Elizabeth, cuando sobresaltada escuchó el timbre de su hogar. Se alzó, libro en mano, para recibir al intruso que esperaba afuera.

—Aún me sobra tiempo para ir a tu casa. ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe esta espantosa interrupción? —Gruñó restregándole el escrito en las narices de un divertido George.

—Mamá dice que te apures, que quiere conocer a la anormal chica que es capaz de diferenciar a sus hijos y de la cual, por cierto, no dejamos de hablar —Le sonrió galantemente el gemelo.

—Sabes cómo evadir malas situaciones ¿eh? —Dijo resignada pero sonriendo.

—Entonces, ¿Estás lista?.

—Ya voy, hombre.

Tomó su celular y dejó el libro sobre el arrimo que estaba en la entrada. Cuando se dió la vuelta vió la mano de George estirada tomando el libro, y llevándolo en sus manos cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y caminó los tres pasos necesarios para llegar a la puerta 53.

Cuando Fred la dejó pasar, fue inevitable soltar un suave jadeo. Un montón de cabezas rojas se giraron a contemplar a la recién llegada y varios pares de ojos se posaron en ella.

—Em...Hola, soy Hermione Granger. Encantada de conocerlos —Sonrojada les dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

Unos delgados brazos la rodearon y la persona le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. En el instante que se distanció de ella pudo ver un angelical rostro sonriéndole amablemente.

—Soy Ginevra, pero me dicen Ginny. Fred y George no han dejado de hablar de tí, es un placer conocerte al fin —Mirándola con sus marrones iris la alejó de ella delicadamente.

—Hola cariño, soy la madre de los pelirrojos, Molly Weasley; bienvenida a la familia cielo —Le apretó cariñosamente el brazo y dejó que su marido, un hombre casi calvo se presentara.

—Arthur Weasley, un placer Hermione.

—Igualmente, señor Weasley —Hizo un movimiento de cabeza al igual que él.

—Ronnie, no te escondas y ven a conocer a Mione. El memo que se esconde es nuestro hermanito, espero que no te haga pasar tantos imprevistos —Le susurró una aterciopelada voz en su oído. Se giró para saludarlo con una sonrisa queriendo emerger de sus labios.

—Te encanta molestar a Ronald, Fred, pero a Ginny ni la tocas —Díjole George a Fred con una falsa mirada de reproche.

—Sabes que Ginny me golpearía hasta la muerte si la molesta. Y tú no eres un santo, ¿a que no?.

—Soy Ronald, tu futuro compañero —El chico ojiazul salió de entre las sombras y le ofreció su mano temblorosa.

—Hermione Granger, mucho gusto compañero —Le regaló una sonrisa esperando que lograse calmar los nervios del muchacho, pero sólo consiguió un fuerte sonrojo en el apuesto rostro.

—Bueno, bueno. Mucha charla y poca comida. Mamá deja que te ayude con eso —Todos se dirigieron a la mesa para comenzar con la velada.

* * *

><p>—Manchester no queda muy cerca de Londres que digamos. ¿Qué te empujó a alejarte de tu casa? —Ginny era la más atrevida y fue la única que tuvo el valor de preguntar temas personales.<p>

—No queda tan lejos, sólo son unas cuatro horas. Pero bueno, preferí dejar todo atrás porque ansiaba mi independencia. Siempre me imaginé sola cuando saliera de la secundaria, llegando a mi casa la cual estaría decorada a mi gusto, no tendría que atenerme a las reglas de mis padres, ni ordenar cuando mamá quisiese, ni nada que no se permitía cuando vivía con mis papás.

—Eres muy madura para tener sólo dieciocho años. La mayoría de las jovencitas quieren fortuna, salir a fiestas y ser novia del chico popular. Pero tú tuviste la entereza y el coraje de alejarte de todo, y así comenzar con tu propia vida. Admirable realmente —Elogió la señora Weasley mirándo fijamente a Ron reprochando silenciosamente.

—No es como si hubiese querido olvidarme de todo. Pero las circunstancias me empujaron a tomar decisiones inmediatas que me obligaron a madurar —Susurró con una apenada sonrisa.

Este definitivamente no era ninguno de sus _momentos felices_. Rememorar los hechos que la forzaron a elegir una alternativa que no se le presentó por un buen motivo.

—¿Esas vivencias te marcaron lo suficiente para querer huír del lugar en donde todos tus recuerdos se basaron? —Cuestionó cortezmente George.

—Huir no es la palabra correcta, yo diría más bien...Lo que realmente necesitaba y quería era crecer en otro lugar, uno que no me recordara constantemente la ausencia de mi familia —Terminó con voz quebrada.

—Nena, esta es tu familia ahora, disfuncional, pero necesaria. Eres tan importante que no dudaría en arriesgar mi vida con tal de que esa sonrisa siguiese de tus labios. Aunque lamentarás que eso tuviese que pasar, ¿Quién será el Adonis que deleitará tu mirar? —Bromeó Fred para aligerar la conversación.

Riendo la familia Weasley desvió la charla por completo. Ronald fue blanco de burlas durante toda la cena, incluso la señora Weasley se cuestionaba el hecho de que fuese a estudiar Medicina en una prestigiada universidad.

—Le debe haber hecho favores al director. No tienes que lamer culos para conseguir cosas, Ronnie. No sigas el oscuro camino de Percy —Aconsejó Fred, quien sólo fue celebrado por George y Ginny.

Le daba un poco de lástima que Ron fuese siempre el que recibiera las bromas nada amables de los gemelos. Intentó salvarlo en muchas ocasiones, picando a los gemelos con chistes crueles y comentarios ácidos, pero no fue un gran obstáculo para seguir molestando a Ron.

Ginny sólo reía de la situación; como estaba sentada al lado de Hermione, la cena fue amena con su conversación. Era una chica ingeniosa que entendía su sentido del humor para nada normal, le seguía el hilo a sus ideas y opiniones, y estaba al nivel para dar la suya con palabras propias. Definitivamente no era el tipo de chica descrita por la señora Weasley.

* * *

><p>Reunidos en la sala de estar sentados en los sillones mullidos, se encontraban conversando de temas triviales cuando dieron las once de la noche. Arthur impresionado con el rápido pasar del tiempo apuró a su familia para retirarse del hogar, pues mañana debía trabajar temprano.<p>

—Ya sabes corazón, llama cuando quieras y estás invitada a comer cuando puedas a nuestra casa. Eres un encanto, tus padres deben estar orgullosos de tí —La estrechó fuertemente en un abrazo maternal.

—Muchas gracias por todo, señora Weasley. Procuraré ir en cuanto pueda. Nos vemos —Se despidió de todos con la mano hasta que desaparecieron por la escalera. Entró para ayudar a los gemelos a ordenar.

Se encaminó a la cocina para lavar los platos y vió a los gemelos mojados de pies a cabeza. Por las paredes y muebles caían pequeñas gotas de agua, en una licuadora se percibía una especie de...algo similar a...

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —Señaló la masa verde de aspecto viscoso que se escurría desde el lavavajillas hacia el suelo, escapando del electrodoméstico.

—Pollo, tomate, espinaca, lechuga, aceituna, palta, chocolate y plátano. Todo mezclado —Explicó Fred como si fuese una nimiedad —El que sea capaz de comerse una cebolla en menos de cinco minutos queda privado de saborear aquel manjar.

—Pero, debe ser ingerido completamente, no se puede desperdiciar nada. ¿Qué me dices, Herms, aceptas? —Retó George.

—Deben estar enfermos, se nota a leguas que son copletamente ignorantes de las consecuencias de tragar una cebolla sin nigún tipo de flitro. Aún si es la mitad únicamente.

—No esperaba que te demostraras tan cobarde, has soportado cosas peores y te asustas por una inocua cebolla.

—Te arrepentirás, Fred Weasley, de poner en duda mi honorable valentía. Dame eso, engendro —Rugió furiosa por tremenda insolencia.

—Diez minutos o más. —Apostó George preparando un vaso de agua para ella.

—Siete, le tengo un poco de fe. —Se apoyó en la encimera y esperó pacientemente. La miró con una ceja alzada. ¡Le tenía menos fe que George, el muy maldito!

_Nunca apuestes en mi contra, no sabes de lo que es capaz Hermione Granger._

De sopetón metió el trozo a su boca, lo apuró para no sentir el sabor con el agua que le ofrecía George y lo tragó de golpe. Observó victoriosa las miradas atónitas de los pelirrojos. Abrían y cerraban sus labios como peces, rodó los ojos fastidiada.

—Dejen de boquear como peces y hagan su parte. Si duran menos que yo me comeré la repugnante masa verde. Pero si tardan demasiado en deglutir la inofensiva cebolla, tendrán que engullir el exquisito manjar y hacer lo que quiera, ¿De acuerdo?.

—Herms, te odiarás por subestimar a los hermanos Weasley.

—Nena, llorarás por esto.

* * *

><p>—No me lo creo, pequeñaja, tu estómago es de acero. Joder —Irritado Fred cargaba los muebles de SU habitación y los trasladaba hasta el cuarto de George.<p>

_Cuando se dieron cuenta que iban a perder decidieron tomar drásticas medidas. La torturarían hasta que suplicara por su vida en un estado agonizante. El terrible método para evadir todo, en el cual se arriesga la vida sin poder evitarlo. Las temibles cosquillas. _

_George la levantó y su estómago golpeó con su hombro. Caminó sin dificultad, se atrevió a saltar provocando que se lastimara el vientre nuevamente. Sintiendo el pequeño puño en su espalda eligió dejarla en el sofá de cuero negro y con Fred al acecho se le tiraron encima, tapando con sus gigantescos cuerpos la menuda figura de la chica._

_Pataleó, chilló, arañó e incluso les mordió las orejas, pero fueron más ágiles y ganaron la batalla, sin embargo la guerra aún continuaba._

_Corrió a la cocina cuando fue capaz de zafarse de los hermanos y cerró la puerta de golpe. Buscó a tientas la licuadora; cuando la encontró, cogió esta con firmeza y en el instante que los gemelos ingresaban por la puerta tomó dos puñados de la asquerosa masa y se las zampó en la boca. Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para visualizar los efectos de la horrible mezcla._

Instinto de Supervivencia Granger, trágense eso bestias.

_Las arcadas desfiguraban las caras frente a ella y no pudo evitar preocuparse cuando advirtió que palidecían emfermizamente. Les hizo consumir un medicamento que encontró en uno de los muebles y los obligó a reposar en el sofá._

_Mientras esperaba a que se sintieran mejor, se percató en las puertas abiertas de las piezas que estaban en el pasillo oscuro. Se guió por la curiosidad y caminó hasta la habitación más cercana. Era un cuarto desordenado; toda la ropa estaba esparcida por el piso, la cama se encontraba desecha, el escritorio tenía demasiados papeles sueltos y en la pared un televisor reflejaba la luz de la luna._

_Siguió con su recorrido y se desconcertó al ver el cuarto algo más ordenado. No era lo mejor que hubiese visto, pero le ganaba en orden a la habitación anterior. No se sorprendió al pensar en Seamus, quien era el más revoltoso de los tres. En vez de ver una televisión se fijó que este tenía un ordenador en el escritorio. _

—_Te dije que al ser el mayor debía tener más atributos. El orden es uno._

—_Si llamas a esto orden, no sospecho cual será el concepto que tienes de desorden —Volteó mirándolo culpablemente —Siento haber irrumpido así, no debí..._

—_No te preocupes, confío en tí. Sé que no robarás mi ropa interior para olfatearla como leona en celo. Porque no lo harás, ¿Verdad?_

—_Sueñas George. Ok, me voy, son casi las dos de la mañana y supongo que deben salir a laborar temprano._

—_Supones mal, mañana tenemos libre. Saldré con Angelina en la tarde, por lo que no hay incoveniente en que te quedes; veamos unas películas, leeremos revistas, haremos test y nos maquillaremos._

—_¡Una pijama party! —Escuchó una imitación de un chillido femenino provenir de la sala de estar._

—_Me alegra que estén bien, por lo que no habrá problemas en que antes de nuestra pequeña...junta de chicas, ordenen sus cuartos y cambien de habitación. _

—_Pensándolo bien, creo que estoy agonizando, necesito recostarme un rato —Fred estaba con los brazos en la nuca, los pies estirado y los ojos cerrados._

La despreocupación en persona.

—_Entretanto iré a buscar mi libro a la casa. Vuelvo enseguida_

—_¿Será por casualidad el libro que está bajo mi trasero? —Movió la pelvis para sacar el escrito bajo su humanidad. —Jane Austen, una mujer romántica, interesante —Lisonjeó._

—_¿Conoces a Austen?, ¿Sábes leer siquiera?_

_Tocó su corazón fingiendo ofenderse, pero la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios lo delató y se acentuó al oír la carcajada de la mujer._

—_Mientras hacen lo que les ordené yo reposaré aquí, cómodamente, deleitándome con la historia._

_Sonrió triunfante cuando escuchó los bufidos de los pelirrojos._

Cuando terminaron se acercaron a la castaña; discutieron sobre que película verían, prepararon algo para comer y comenzaron con su maratón de terror.

Esta noche prometía acción.


	3. III

_**Utopía**_

_**III**_

Acostados en el piso, con un montón de almohadas y mantas, se dispusieron a comenzar con una noche de horror. _No le gustaba para nada el rumbo de la noche, definitivamente no. _Sabía que cualquier fuera la película escogida, ella se asustaría de igual modo, saltaría, temblaría y chillaría aterrada. Intentaba por todos los medios evitar esa clase de filme; aún recordaba la vez que Seamus y Dean la obligaron a asistir al estreno de una cinta, en la cual se podían divisar hasta las células del individuo, no hubo nigún minuto en el cual la sangre estuviera dentro del cuerpo, incluso en las escenas de amor habían tomas traumáticas; salió en estado de shock del cine, sin poder hablar y con un mareo atroz. Los chicos aún se burlaban de ella.

Cuando vió los rostros de los gemelos al decidir cual sería la película con la que comenzarían, supo que esa noche, al volver a casa, tendría pesadillas en las que aparecerían huesos, tripas, sesos y otros. Que sería como el estreno al cual fue forzada a ir, y que, absolutamente, no olvidaría jamás. Se escondió más en las mantas, esperando que este pequeño reducto que había improvisado, fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla de las sangrientas imágenes.

—¿Lista para una movida noche, Mione? —Fred se sentó a su lado con la comida en sus manos —. Supongo que no te da miedo ver un poco de sangre, órganos y brazos volando, ¿No?.

—Veré sangre por el resto de mi vida, dudo que algún tipo de líquido rojizo sea dañino para mi salud mental. Y no me digas Mione.

—Bien, pues de lo contrario no tolerarías la obra maestra que elegimos, es la más espeluznante de nuestra colección —Prosiguió, ignorando olímpicamente la última frase.

Tembló levemente al ver el brillo de malicia en los ojos cielo del pelirrojo. Desvió la vista de éste para contemplar a George. Espantada decidió mirar la pantalla, ya que no quería pensar en lo habían escogido los gemelos.

C_uando sus ojos brillan maliciosamente, no es por algo agradable. _Pensó temerosa.

Con los brazos de los gemelos rozando sus hombros, se sintió algo más tranquila, pero no duró demasiado. Jadeó cuando vió cabezas volando por doquier con los nombres de los actores en sus sanguinolentas bocas. Después de esta ingeniosa presentación notó que iniciaba como un típico filme de horror; con un grupo de adolescentes en el bosque, alcohol y drogas de sobra en una fiesta, y con sexo casual entre un chico musculoso y una rubia escultural.

—Si te has sonrojado por esto, seguro te desmayarás con las escenas que siguen adelante.

—Cállate y déjame ver la cinta, Fred —Se giró para lanzarle una mirada de reproche, pero él ya se había enfrascado en la pantalla de nuevo.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, continuó con la película. Con un corte de luz repentino y gritos angustiados, los desesperados personajes no se dieron cuenta que el asesino los miraba desde el final de las escaleras. Al igual que ella no se dio por aludida cuando el menor de los gemelos Weasley la miraba continuamente de soslayo.

La matanza no fue tan terrible como esperaba; perdidos en el bosque los chicos se separaron para huír, el primero que encontrara una salida llamaría al resto de inmediato. La rubia corría sola por los árboles, pero se paró en seco y un grito desgarrador salió de sus labios; frente a ella se hayaba el cuerpo mutilado del muchacho musculoso con el que horas antes había tenido relaciones. Con lágrimas en los ojos siguió alejándose de un enemigo invisible, hasta que cayó en un profundo hoyo que la condujo a una habitación subterránea. Ahí se encontró con los cadáveres de sus amigos; se escondió bajo una mesa cuando sintió pasos sobre su cabeza. El chirrido de una puerta le advirtió de no respirar siquiera.

La escena cambió de repente, enfocó a una pareja, quienes eran los protagonistas. Caminando lentamente y tomados de las manos, ideaban un plan para escapar. Todo estaba en silencio, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el masticar de George. El asesino, que había matado a la rubia, se encontraba a sus espaldas y fue muy tarde cuando se dieron cuenta.

Chilló despavorida y escondió la cabeza en su manta cuando los hermanos la asustaron con un bajo _¡Boo!_ en sus oídos. Escuchando las fuertes risotadas de los gemelos, se paró enojada, tomó su libro y celular, y con grandes zancadas abandonó el lugar.

Con un sonoro portazo se refugió en su hogar, meditando sobre la descortesía que había mostrado. Los pecosos muchachos sólo querían pasar un agradable momento, _con ella. _No llamaron a Angelina, no invitaron a ninguno de sus hermanos, ni la echaron de su casa. Ellos intentaban dejarla entrar, y ella les hacía la labor más ardua con su temperamento. _Fred y George realmente querían ser sus amigos y sólo metía la pata._

* * *

><p>—Abre la puerta Hermione, porfavor —Llamó por décima vez George —. Sabes que fue una broma.<p>

—Me prometiste salir hoy, así que saca tu redondo trasero de ahí.

—Idiota, así no conseguirás nada.

—Pero si es la verdad, debiste de haberlo visto, siempre te fijas en los detalles —Susurró muy bajo Fred a su hermano, pero ella lo escuchó perfectamente porque estaba pegada a la puerta.

Después de que se le había pasado el berrinche, se tiró a la cama avergonzada de enfurecerse sólo por una infantil broma. Sus amigos lo hacían siempre, y nunca se sintió tan furiosa. De hecho, les devolvía la jugada y les ganaba con creces. Después no pudo seguir recriminandose la actitud que tuvo para con los Weasley, debido a que cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, el cual, por cierto, fue interrumpido por fuertes golpes en su puerta y el incesante sonido de su timbre.

Resignada, giró la manilla y pudo apreciar a los gemelos discutir. Aclaró su garganta y cuando toda la atención estaba centrada en ella, habló:

—Lamento haberme enojado por esa estupidez. Tengo un humor de perros cuando estoy cansada, estresada o hambrienta. De verdad que no quise arruinar nuestra junta de chicas. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, es normal estar de malas cuando no nos sentimos bien —Justificó con voz suave el mayor.

—Además de que realmente lo están intentando, y yo sólo lo arruino. Perdón —Terminó cabizbaja.

—Te perdonamos, no es necesario que nos implores nada —Tomó su mentón y la hizo dirigir su mirada a la del juguetón hombre —. Por cierto, saldré contigo de todos modos, no estoy enojado para nada.

—Gracias, pelirrojo, por tu compresión —Le dijo relajada.

—De nada. Sabía que no aguantarías mucho sin mí.

Estuvieron conversando por unos pocos minutos, pues eran las cinco de la mañana y debían descansar para el día que les esperaba.

—Ponte algo cómodo, y no lleves tu auto, iremos en autobús. Pasaré por ti a las once, comeremos fuera.

—Bien papá, nos vemos luego. Descansen.

* * *

><p>Su fuerte nunca fue la moda, prefería estar cómoda antes que usar las extravagantes prendas que la vanguardia dictaminaba. Maquillarse nunca fue de su agrado, lo natural siempre resultaba más llamativo, atrayente y cautivante.<p>

Decidió mudarse de ciudad para alejar sus fantasmas y sus miedos, pero no por ello se convertiría en una persona nueva, no abandonaría su esencia por nada en el mundo. No era arrogante, ni egocéntrica; pero la amaban por cómo era ella, sencilla, directa, honesta y leal. Cualidades que no serían sustitutídas por nada.

Por mantenerse fiel a ella, fue que resolvió vestir con ropas bonitas, pero con los que se sintiera a gusto. Prefirió no llevar maquillaje, pues éste sólo le era necesario en ocasiones especiales; no quería decir que esta no lo fuese, pero no deseaba exagerar.

Cuando oyó el timbre, experimentó una sensación de extraña felicidad. No era muy adepta a salir, menos con recién conocidos, pero como sentía a los ojiazules cercanos a ella, creía que era como salir con Seamus y Dean. Cuando iban a diversos lugares a pasear, comer o simplemente a molestar, no había tiempo, ni personas ajenas; eran ellos, en su burbuja, en su mundo lleno de felicidad.

_Sólo conocerás la ciudad, es una especie de tour. No es nada más que eso, tonta Hermione._

Tomó sus cosas del arrimo, se alisó la blanca blusa, _innecesariamente_, y abrió la puerta.

—Wow, te ves muy bonita, Mione. No es como si nunca lucieras así, pero hoy me has deslumbrado.

—No es necesario que me lisonjees demasiado. Sé lo hermosa que soy —Bromeó —. Y deja el apodo de lado.

* * *

><p>Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la parada de autobuses. Miró de reojo a Fred y lo vió algo contrariado.<p>

—¿Sucede algo?, podemos aplazar esto, si gustas —Al notar que no le prestaba ni una pisca de atención, le abofeteó la pecosa mejilla suavemente —. Hey, espabila.

—Lo siento, es que me di cuenta que nunca antes había salido con una chica y me sorprendió; por lo general las llevo a mi cuarto, no necesito una cita, ni invitarlas a tomar algo antes. Saliste difícil, nena —Le coqueteó en broma.

Sabía que no se refería precisamente a eso. Fue consciente de que, por lo de aquella madrugada, habían retrocedido un poco en su relación, pero prefirió omitirlo. Atravesaría tormentas con tal de no ver perturbados esos hermosos iris que brillaban intensamente, pero esto ella aún no lo sabía.

_Debes esforzarte más, Herms. Ayúdale. _Se dijo así misma.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta la estima que te tienes, tu sentido del humor y las fáciles mujeres que abundan, dudo que hubieses tenido que hacer mucho trabajo —Prefirió seguirle el juego.

—Auch, eso dolió, Mione —Fingió indignarse, pero sus cielos relampagueron al presenciar el retorcido sentido del humor de la castaña —. No soy tan asequible como crees. No juzgues a nadie antes de conocerlo bien.

—Es una lástima que tengamos que esperar a conocer bien a alguien antes de poder formar una opinión de esa persona. Así el individuo en cuestión deberá estar bajo tierra para poder decir: "Yo sé que él hará tal cosa de tal manera"; pero antes nunca podremos, pues la gente cambia un poco todos los días.

—La gente cambia, sí, pero las personas tienen características que son inherentes a ellas, por lo que conociendo esas cualidades, podrás formarte un juicio con respecto a esa persona.

Se estudiaron mutuamente y las radiantes sonrisas que afloraron en sus labios eran más de lo que esperaban expresar. No pudo evitar catalogar este momento, el de comunicarse sin palabras, como uno más de sus _momentos felices._

_Al parecer no he perdido mucho terreno; sino, más bien, gané un poco más._

—No esperaba decir esto nunca, pero tienes razón. Me sorprende que tengas pensamientos tan profundos, de hecho aún no me creo que conoscas a Austen —Aligeró el ambiente con un nuevo tema.

—Bromeas,_ Jane Austen_ es Inglaterra, pequeñaja. Del mismo modo lo son_ The Beatles, Queen_, las hermanas_ Brönte_, entre otros íconos.

—_All you need is love_ es, practicamente, el himno de este país.

—Amén.

Riendo esperaron la llegada del rojo autobús. Fred era un conversador desenvuelto; poseía conocimientos de diversos temas, las bromas eran espontáneas y no llegaba a ser pesado, tenían muchas ideas en común, en relación a intereses, porque en opiniones no podían estar más en desacuerdo y en ningún momento paró de reír.

Le sorprendió sentirse tan cómoda con alguien que recién comenzaba a conocer. Si bien le pidió que le permitiese adentrarse en él y descubrir la personalidad del chico, no esperaba que ella dejara que él, de igual manera, se dedicara a estudiarla, ni mucho menos que él lo hiciese. Esto le resultó tan intrigante como excitante.

—Por los cojones de mi abuela, esto es sin duda uno de tus chistes más crueles que he escuchado hasta el momento.

—Hablo en serio. ¡Creéme!, el helado de chocolate es más delicioso que el de fresa —Respondió después de reír por la expresión con la que se manifestó el pelirrojo.

—Pero si la fresa es parte de nuestra cultura, déjale el chocolate a los yanquis.

—No estás siendo objetivo, dejas que tu patriotismo interfiera en tu criterio. No hay persona que no le guste el chocolate —Sentía sus mejillas arder por la discusión. Pudo ver de reojo que unas chicas se comían con la mirada al ojiazul, sólo pudo sonreír ante esto, y ante el hecho de que el no se enteraba de nada.

—Vamos, nena. De que a todo el mundo le guste no quiere decir que sea precisamente lo mejor. Es una moda.

Bufó frustrada ante la terquedad y la parcialidad del chico. Sabía que nada lograría si seguían discutiendo, por lo que dejó que ganase, pero sólo esta vez.

* * *

><p>Abrió ligeramente los ojos al sentir su mano siendo tragada por una suave manaza y enfocó los chispeantes orbes zafiro del muchacho. Restándole importancia se dejó guiar entre la marea de gente que bajaba del transporte, aguardando su turno. Distraída consultó la hora en su reloj de muñeca.<p>

—Cielos, estuvimos veinte minutos esperando. Sentí que fueron cinco solamente.

—Esto recién está comenzando, Mione. Conmigo el concepto de tiempo y espacio desaparecen —Le guiñó en tanto le cedía el paso para ingresar al bus —. Al segundo piso, tienes que ver lo que Londres te ofrece.

Fred sacó a relucir el lado caballero que poseía, y que bien escondido tenía, y la ayudó a subir las angostas escaleras con las manos apoyadas en su cintura. Permitió que se sentase primero y esperó a que estuviese acomodada para él recién sentarse.

—¿A dónde vamos primero?.

—Al mejor restaurante del mundo, _La Madriguera._

Y entonando _All you need is love_ iniciaron su tour. Ella sonrojada y riendo tímidamente, y él canturreando a pleno pulmón.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias a todos!. Esto es de lo más emocionante. Es la primera vez que me digno a publicar un fic, por lo que estoy contenta de que ustedes se tomen el tiempo de leer. Realmente me estoy esforzando, así que espero que no sea en vano.<em>

_Publicaré los viernes de cada semana. Si tardo, creánme que es por una razón de fuerza._

_Nuevamente, gracias a todos._

_Besos, Lizzie._

_*Estaría muy agradecida de recibir sus críticas, opiniones e ideas para esta historia. Así que no sean tímidos y expresen con total libertad. _


	4. IV

_**Utopía**_

_**IV**_

La mañana se le pasó volando. Entre tantas referencias, bromas y conversaciones, las manecillas del reloj fueron despiadadas y no les importó que la estuviera pasando genial, ni que le gustaría seguir riéndo como una demente, ni que no tenía intenciones de alejarse de su pelirrojo acompañante. _Siguió avanzando, indiferente a los deseos ajenos._

—Mamá estará encantada cuando te vea aparecer por _La Madriguera_ —Señaló con una suave sonrisa en su pecoso rostro —, después de que te marchaste, llamó a la casa y, practicamente, me obligó a arrastrar tu guapo trasero al restaurante.

—Seguro has tergiversado todo —Protestó Hermione —, sueles hacerlo a menudo.

—No lo he hecho, Mione. Debe haber insistido para que conozcas a Harry.

—¿Harry Potter?, ¿Me djiste que era el mejor amigo de Ron, no?.

—Así es, ese chico es guay. Vive con su padrino, Sirius Black. Ese tío es leyenda en Hogwarts; es corredor de motocicletas, suele ir a tabernas y sus bromas son de lo más ingeniosas. Harry no le pierde demasiadas pisadas, por suerte.

—Veo que tu prototipo de humano perfecto debe poseer inteligencia para hacer travesuras, atractivo para encantar a las féminas, gusto por la _buena vida_ y chuladas varias. ¿Me ha faltado algo? —Picó con malicia.

—Sí, una extraña atracción por las castañas melenudas —Susurró Fred acercando su rostro al suyo, provocando un furioso sonrojo.

—Deja ya. Me has fastidiado demasiado en el bus con eso —Le golpeó la mejilla con el puño sin medir su fuerza.

—Mentirosa. No has parado de reír en ningún momento y admitiste que me encontrabas atractivo, por lo que no sé de qué te quejas tanto —Sobó su pómulo ligeramente enrojecido.

—Sólo era para levantarte el ánimo. Ya quedamos en que eras tú el que estaba enamorado de mí. Además que encuentre atrayente tu físico no es agente suficiente para sentir algo por tí.

—Eres demasiado exigente. ¿Qué es lo que me falta? —Demandó cabreado por ser menospreciado.

—Me gustan las conversaciones interesantes y fluídas, me gusta reír, tener el apoyo que sea requerido en cualquier situación, que me den comprensión aún si no se está del todo seguro de que sea favorable. Pero por sobre todo, quiero a alguien que sea capaz de levantarme, que crea en mí, a pesar de que yo no lo haga.

—Entonces no tendremos muchos problemas con ello —Le murmuró al oído —. Cumplo con todo lo requerido.

Rió con nerviosismo. Fred había coqueteado con ella durante un momento de su recorrido, pero no siguió, pues había cambiado el tema a posta. Y ahora, de un rato a otro, ataca sin misericordia con su artillería pesada. No era molesto, sólo vergonzoso.

—Hemos llegado —Interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Cuando entraron se llevó la sorpresa de ver una majestuosidad. Era un local adornado al estilo victoriano. Sillas de madera tallada, mesas caobas con ornamentación de plata, cuadros con paisajes de diversos países, arañas colgando desde el alto techo, la pared beige brillando debido a la luz natural y el ambiente lleno de animadas conversaciones. Pero a pesar de la bonita decoración, todo era muy viejo y se notaba desgastado.<p>

—Es hermoso, muy acogedor.

—Ginny lo decoró, estuvo realmente agitada y demasiado suceptible por un largo período. Pero ya ves que valió la pena.

Buscaron mesas y esperaron a ser atendidos, entretanto Fred le contaba cómo el lugar había sido útil para pagar los estudios de los cuatro estudiantes. Reía de sus comentarios, y al estar sentada al frente, no se perdía de sus graciosas expresiones.

—¿A qué se dedican tus hermanos mayores? —De reojo pudo apreciar a Ginny, Ron, un chico moreno de ojos verdes, un chico algo burdo y a la señora Weasley atendiendo a los clientes.

—Charlie, el mayor, es arqueólogo. En estos momentos está en Egipto, visitando tumbas embrujadas con cadáveres de la era Mesozoica, los cuales llevan en su interior oro en vez de tripas —Exclamó aburrido.

—Impresionante. Si no quedaba en medicina, estudiaría arquelogía. Ayudaría a recuperar las memorias enterradas o identificar personas que fueron olvidadas.

—Siempre buscas la manera de ayudar. Haces que todos quedemos como personas egoístas. Hieres el orgullo de la humanidad en general —Se quejó falsamente con los cielos brillando intensamente —. Como decía, Bill es ejecutivo en un banco. Cuando lo conozcas te llevarás una agradable sorpresa.

—¿Porqué?, ¿Acaso es pelirrojo, pecoso y tiene dos ojos en su rostro?.

Fred rió alegremente, le encantaba el humor de Hermione. De hecho era una de las tantas cosas que le atraían de esa sorprendente chica.

—No suele vestir como lo hacen los ejecutivos normales. Pero ya te enterarás —Explicó con aires misteriosos —. Y por último está Percy, él no es interesante, de hecho, es aburridísimo. Trabaja en el ministerio, es el asistente del primer ministro. Tuvo que limpiar zapatos con su lengua para estar en ese importante cargo —Se burló.

—No desprestigies a tu hermano sólo por luchar por lo que desea, es injusto y te deja mal a tí —Regañó con molestia en su voz.

Desvió la vista hasta la silueta que se acercaba. Un chico con aspecto rústico, con unas cejas pronunciadas y con una nariz prominente.

—Hola Fred —Saludó con cierta cautela. Se giró para observar a la acompañante del muchacho. Sus ojos se mantuvieron más del tiempo necesario en Hermione y el pelirrojo notó esto.

—Toma la orden, Krum. Aquí no hay nada que te interese —Espetó con el ceño fruncido.

_¿Cuál es su problema? _pensó fastidiada.

—Hola —Le sonrió para aligerar la tensión que el ojiazul había provocado —. Es primera vez que vengo, por lo que no sé muy bien que pedir. ¿Serías tan amable de sugerirme algo?.

—Claro, la especialidad de la casa es la comida tradicional de Inglaterra, pero también puedo ofrecerle platos de diferentes países. ¿Qué le traigo?.

—Algo de India —Recordaba un plato exquisito que probó cuando viajó con sus padres al Medio Oriente.

—Le recomiendo _Pollo Tandoori_ —Después de la afirmación de la muchacha volteó para pedir la orden del chico —. ¿Lo de siempre, Fred?.

—Traéme lo mismo que pidió la señorita —Respondió escuetamente.

—En seguida vuelvo —Se retiró el moreno dejando un pesado silencio detrás de él.

Siguió inspeccionando el lugar hasta que sintió movimiento a su izquierda. Se volvió hacia las presencias; grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Ginny con su hermano a la izquierda y el chico de ojos verdes a su derecha.

—Ginny, que gusto verte —Se animó, pues ya no tendría que tolerar al grandote muchacho.

—¡Hermione!, ¿Qué haces aquí con Fred? —Sin esperar una respuesta le reprochó a su hermano lanzándole una severa mirada —. ¿Por qué no me has avisado?. Eres un desconsiderado, hermanito. Si no estuviesemos trabajando los tres, habríamos organizado alguna excursión por la ciudad.

—Porque si te contaba armarías escándalo, hubieses querido venir con nosotros, y esta salida es para mostrarle Londres superfluamente.

—Aún así debiste. Pero que descortés, Hermione él es Harry Potter, también serán compañeros en la universidad.

—Hermione Granger, un placer Harry.

—Igualmente, Hermione —Se presentó con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y un brillo divertido en los ojos —. Ronald me habló mucho de tí.

Pudo divisar, perfectamente, como el gigante pie de Ron aplastaba el del moreno sin piedad, a pesar de que intentó disimularlo.

—También he oído bastante de tí. Aunque espero conocer más por tí, que de los demás.

—Creéme, no soy tan interesante como imaginas o como te han contado —Le gustó la humildad del chico y como evadía sutílmente momentos incómodos. Reparó en el rubor del varón menor.

—¿Cómo has estado, Ron?.

—Em...Bien —Carraspeó avergonzado—. Es bonito verte nuevamente.

Escuchó la risilla burlesca del gemelo, el suspiro resignado de la pelirroja y el bufido bajo de Harry. Ignoró las expresiones para no apenarlo más y le sonrío con amabilidad.

—Gracias, a mi también me ha gustado verlos —Intentó ser suave al despedir a todos, ya que quería hablar a solas con Fred, pero no quería ser grosera.

—Nos vemos después. Yo también quiero un día para mí solita contigo. Y puedo asegurar que mi hermano lo desea de igual manera —Dirigió una directa mirada y se marchó.

—Fue un placer, espero nos veamos pronto, Hermione —El chico de lentes siguió a Ginevra riendo entre dientes.

—Adiós —Huyó lo más rápido que pudo de la terrible escena que tuvo que vivir.

No dijeron nada por un buen rato, esperaron pacientemente los platos, y cuando llegó el mesero con estos agradecieron rápidamente, y no se hablaron hasta que estuvieron completamente solos.

—¿Cuál es, exactamente, tu problema?. Estábamos bien hace tan sólo unos minuto y...

—Mi problema, mejor analizemos el tuyo. Sólo por bromear un poco de Percival sobre su trabajo te has puesto brava, y yo pago todo eso.

—No es cierto, lo único que hice fue defenderlo. Eso, al parecer, te molesta. Y no es eso solamente, sino que además tienes que tratar al chico mal por el simple hecho de...¡de nada! —Sintió sus mejillas arrebolarse, una detestable costumbre que poseía. _Sonrojarse por todo._

—Si crees que me rebajaré a darte explicaciones, puedes ir esperando sentadita. No tengo por qué hacerlo, y si eso te deja insatisfecha, pues mala suerte —se cruzó de brazos y la miró seriamente.

Se observaron durante largo tiempo. Analizando la situación y sus reacciones; y fue inevitable carcajearse a mandíbula abierta. Era de lo más ridículo cabrearse por tales motivos, _¡cielos!_ si hasta les daba vergüenza haber montado tal espectáculo.

Fred posó su mano sobre la mesa, con la palma abierta con dirección al techo. Entendió perfectamente la señal y con cierta reticencia entrelazó sus dedos. Se sonrieron con complicidad y devoraron la comida con ansias de seguir con el día.

Chilló indignada, segundos después de recibir saliva y verduras en su camisa.

—Lo lamento —Limpió los restos de carne de su mentón, ayudó a Hermione a retirar las papatas salteadas de su blanca blusa y llamó a su hermana para que barriera —. Esto es asqueroso. A mamá le dará ataque cuando se entere que Krum nos ofreció el plato más extravagante que venden.

—No está tan mal —Mentía. No regañó al pecoso, sólo porque él tenía razón. Era el alimento más repugnante que en su vida había tenido la desgracia de probar.

—Insisto, eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien. Vamos a algún local de comida rápida, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo y quiero mostrarte muchas cosas —Sus cejas bailaron con picardía.

Se fueron riendo, después de haberle avisado a Molly que su comida era extraña. Fue necesario alejarse lo máximo posible de la rechoncha mujer antes de que los atacara con su peligrosa sartén. A pesar de los inconvenientes, la pelirroja mujer estuvo fascinada con la visita de Granger.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué viene ahora? —Preguntó curiosa Hermione después de almorzar.<p>

—Vamos al cine. Ya te mostré la capital, al menos lo primordial, por lo que ahora nos dedicaremos a disfrutar.

—Me parece buena idea. Es uno de los momento en que tus neuronas son condescendientes contigo y las sinapsis son efectivas, ¿A que sí?.

Fred rió fuertemente, la abrazó por los hombros y besó su sien. Era algo incómodo, pues no acostumbraba a darse muy rápido, en cuanto a contacto físico, con hombres. Tiesa como una tabla caminaron por las calles hasta llegar al cine.

Supo que el muchacho se reía de ella en cuanto vió la socarrona sonrisa ladeada, atacó su estómago con poca fuerza y se alejó hasta llegar a la cartelera. Sintió la respiración de Fred en su nuca, por lo que no giró y habló de espaldas a él.

—Esta vez elijo yo —Advirtió.

—No puede ser de otra forma, Mione.

—Si te ruego que dejes el mote, si hago lo que sea, ¿Lo harías? —Preguntó resignada pues de antemano conocía la respuesta.

—Ya sabes lo que diré —Contestó después de mirarla a sus castaños orbes cuando esta se dignó a voltear.

—Como sea, he decidido ver esa —Señaló con un dedo la película que verían. Se apreciaba tediosa, pero con tal de molestar al gemelo, soportaría lo que fuese necesario.

—Buena elección —Felicitó Fred, dejándola incrédula en su lugar mientras él iba a pagar los tickets. Lo siguió y esperó a que pidiera las entradas.

—Yo pagaré lo mío, chico listo.

—Quedamos en que pagabas lo tuyo en el restaurante. No aquí, chica guapa.

—No quedamos en nada. Yo costearé mis gastos en toda la salida. Y no me harás cambiar de opinión.

Discutieron un buen rato, hasta que el vendedor se dió cuenta que no podría divertirse más, pues la gente comenzaba a protestar. Hermione, imposiblemente terca, ganó y pagó lo suyo, ignorando las constantes recriminaciones del ojiazul.

Lo mismo sucedió con las golosinas y bebidas. Esta vez la castaña perdió, pues se distrajo con un corto de la película que añoraba ver. Estaba basada en uno de sus libros favoritos, sobre magia, varitas, elfos y otros. Cuando se dió cuenta, Fred tenía todo en sus musculosos brazos y le sacaba la lengua.

—Realmente tu madurez me sorprende —Rodó los ojos entretenida.

—Es parte de mi encanto, nena.

* * *

><p>Antes de entrar a la sala, fue a los sanitarios. Demoró bastantes minutos sin hacer algo. <em>Adoraba disgustar a Fred Weasley. <em>Cuando salió comprobó que, efectivamente, su plan había resultado y, apoyado en la pared con su espalda, la esperaba canturreando por lo bajo _She loves you_ y estudiando su alrededor con fastidio.

Advirtió que le molestaban los mechones fuego que caían sobre sus ojos, pues guiñaba los ojos para impedir la entrada de estos a sus iris. Se acercó y con delicadeza se los movió; intentó, de paso, peinarlos, pero supo que sería una tarea imposible, parecían llamas agitándose en una fogata._ Suaves lenguas rojizas que provocaron un cosquilleo agradable en su palma._

—Gracias.

—No hay problema —Respondió incómoda por la sensación en sus manos y por la cautivadora sonrisa.

_Tonta Herms, te estás volviendo loquita. Estos gemelos me provocarán un irremediable transtorno._ Agitó levemente la cabeza para despejarse.

—Las damas primero —Bromeó con voz grave la chica abriéndole la puerta a su amigo.

—Muy amable, guapo caballero —Agradeció chillonamente, imitándola. Divertida le pateó la pantorrilla con sutileza.

Avanzaron por las oscuras butacas y, al igual que en el bus, esperó a que estuviese bien acomodada antes de sentarse. Platicaron un poco antes de empezar la cinta, una vez que la sala estuvo llena, comenzó el filme...

_De amor._

* * *

><p>La habían timado cruelmente. Esta no era una comedia romántica, definitivamente no. Era una cinta pornográfica, se mostraban escenas de sexo a cada segundo, y no de esos que sólo se ven las cabezas de los protagonista, sino de esas en la que te explican las posiciones, las caricias, todo con peras y manzanas.<p>

Se sentía sofocada y ofendida, había gastado sus libras en una porquería. Estaba de un humor de perros, y Fred no la ayudaba, pues se reía de su cara y lanzaba comentarios que la incomodaban. Era indignante.

La salvación vino cuando la protagonista, una morena voluptuosa estaba mostrando a su pareja el provocador conjunto que había adquirido de su amante lesbiana. Su celular vibró en su jeans, vió el nombre y excusándose se retiró de la sala.

—¡Te amo! —Exclamó aliviada.

—_Lo sé, pero dame las razones, pequeña._

—Estoy en el cine, y me han estafado. Elegí una comedia y me han vendido tickets para una porno —Se quejó ofuscadamente.

Escuchó las risas de sus amigos del otro lado de la línea y frunció su ceño.

—No se rían. Fred no ha parado de molestarme en to...

—_¿Quién es Fred? _—Demandaron dos voces serias.

—El hermano clon del vecino que me rescató de mi humillante caída.

—_¿Has salido con él?, pensé que habías ido con ellos al estadio porque el pelirrojo te había salvado y se lo querías agradecer. Pero de ahí a salir con uno de ellos _—Reclamó Dean gravemente.

—No sean tan exagerados. Se ofreció a mostrarme la ciudad, además que la he pasado muy bien, y me hacía falta conocer gente.

—_Cuando llegues a casa nos contarás todos los detalles, pequeña sublevada._

_—_Como quieran, papás. Iré a pasarlo genial con Fred, y tal vez nos pasemos a algún motel a hacer cosas realmente sucias. Veré después.

Cortó antes de que le dijesen cualquier cosa y se giró, riendo, para acompañar al pelirrojo. Jadeó asustada al ver al pecoso con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared y con los pies entrecruzados a la altura de sus tobillos._ Y el cabello atractivamente desordenado._

_Que no haya escuchado nada, por favor _Rogó mentalmente.

—No sabía que fueras tan atrevida, fiera —La voz ronca y el brillo de sus ojos la alertaron.

—Era sólo para molestar a mis amigos, no es como si realmente fuese así. No sueñes, niño.

—Y yo que me había hecho ilusiones, además que la película me había _excitado_ la imaginación.

Intentó ignorar el escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal, rehuyó la mirada del ojiazul y con precaución se acercó.

—El doble sentido no es algo a lo que le tema, puedo ser mala si realmente me lo propongo, y con mi ingenio no tengo problema. Entremos y evitemos dejarte en vergüenza.

Fred cerró los ojos brevemente y sonriendo con malicia la siguió. Cuando los volvió a abrir supo que estaba a salvo.

_¿Qué fue exactamente eso? _Cavilando en sus pensamientos ingresaron sólo para ver los créditos.

—Vamos al parque de diversiones, nena.

—¿No crees que es muy tarde? —Cuestionó.

—Nunca es tarde para divertirse —Dijo simplemente, provocando un pequeño resoplido de parte de la chica. A ella le gustaban las respuestas lógicas y razonables, no las infantiles y flojas.

Se encaminaron al parque rápidamente. En el trayecto la chica comenzó a tiritar, no dijo nada, pues supuso que el hombre no tendría la consideración de cederle su chaqueta marrón. Se sobresaltó cuando se sintió cálida con la prenda sobre sus hombros, mientras él frotaba su brazo para que entrara en calor.

—Eres demasiado friolenta.

—Tu eres demasiado caliente —En el instante se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

—Ya sabía yo que estabas prendada de mí.

Recibió un codazo de castigo y riendo entraron ambos a la feria.

_Siendo observados por cinco pares de ojos. Dos azules, dos marrones y un par verde._

_—_Al parecer tienes competencia, compañero.

* * *

><p><em>Lamento la tardanza. He sufrido una serie de inconveniente, no yo, sino mas bien mi país, Chile. Como sea, debo enfocarme en la universidad, pues mientras esta se encuentra en paro yo debo estudiar por mi cuenta.<em>

_Por lo que debo informar que las reglas del juego han cambiado. Publicaré semana por medio, es decir, dos veces al mes. Siento que haya tenido que pasar esto, y también me disculpo por la horrorosa tardanza de las semana pasadas, pero con todo esto no se podía. _

_Espero compensarlos con el capítulo. Ya comienza lo interesante._

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Lizzie!_


	5. V

_**Utopía**_

_**V**_

Sabía que tendría que pelear para poder pagar sus cosas; sabía de igual forma, que Fred era testarudo y orgulloso, por lo que sería una ardua batalla. _Pero estaba dispuesta a ganar._

Preparada para lo que se venía, tomó rápidamente su cartera y sacó de esta su dinero, espero pacientemente su turno y procuró no distraerse por ningún motivo. Solía destacar por ser alguien lógica, centrada e ingeniosa, por lo que no le resultó muy difícil distraer un poco al gemelo, acercar su mano a la ventanilla y ofrecer su dinero, pero no contaba con los reflejos del pelirrojo, quien practicaba diversos deportes como hobbie. Fue nefasto el final de la lucha. Ella con la mano del ojiazul en su rostro, quien la mantenía alejada estirando su brazo derecho.

—Déjame pagar mi parte —Protestó con la voz apagada por la presión del muchacho, mientras le arañaba el dorso sin consideración.

—Olvídalo, mi orgullo masculino me lo impide; a pesar de que sean tiempos modernos —Dijo simplemente, recibiendo los boletos que le entregaba una preciosa morena, quien le sonreía coquetamente.

Bufó y se preparó para rebatir, pero fue groseramente interrumpida por una mano gigante que tragó la suya, siendo arrastrada por un triunfante pelirrojo. Giró el rostro para divisar la boletería, y se deprimió al caer en la cuenta de que no importaba que fuera, Fred siempre conseguía salirse con la suya. Y ella estaba acostumbrada a ganar, Seamus y Dean estaban habituados a recibir el polvo que ella dejaba tras una inteligente respuesta o acción.

_Me has decepcionado Granger. _Se recriminó.

—…Por lo que yo digo que entremos primero al tipo de atracción que te dije, ¿Tú qué opinas? —Oyó al chico terminar la perorata que había ignorado al estar lamentándose.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Vamos a la atracción que me has comentado —Improvisó con maestría, avergonzándose de haber desatendido a su amigo.

Dejándose guiar por Fred, analizó la feria y, precavida como era ella, buscó inmediatamente la salida de emergencia, costumbre que su madre le inculcó. No era demasiado partidaria de los parques de diversiones; eran ruidosos, peligrosos y sucios. Pero cuando iba con sus amigos, ignoraba su entorno y se dedicaba de lleno a reírse con ellos, claro que siempre evitaba entrar a la _Casa Embrujada._ El terror era una temática que siempre rehuía, no por ser cobarde, por supuesto que no; pero era desagradable sentir su corazón correr a una velocidad alarmante, la respiración agitarse y tener pesadillas en las noches. Claro, nada de esto era por miedo. _Claro que no._

Cuando dejó de sentir el agradable calor de la palma de Weasley, dirigió su mirada a este, con los ojos interrogantes; lamentó no haber escuchado los comentarios del hombre, pues había sido encaminada al lugar en el que menos quería ir.

—Entré hace muy poco con George. Es la que más miedo da, las otras son un patético intento de terror, son un chiste la verdad —Explicó sonriendo con entusiasmo —. Entremos luego, hay poca gente, por lo que el horror será mayor.

—Vamos —Dijo valiente, no se dejaría amedrentar por maquinas y actores. No se mostraría espantada frente al gemelo, nunca.

Un guapo rubio le sonrió galantemente a Hermione mientras le arrebataba los tickets a Fred con cierta brusquedad. Este sólo sonrío de lado y le lanzó una mirada de superioridad._ Era él quien estaba con la castaña, nadie más._

La melenuda, a pesar de ser muy perceptiva, solía ignorar ingenuamente los intentos de coqueteo de los hombres, no dándose por aludida la mayoría del tiempo. Por lo que no se percató del arrebato de ambos machos alfa.

Una vez adentro las indicaciones fueron dadas por una muchacha que simulaba ser una muñeca de porcelana, con sangre esparcida por el cuerpo y rostro; con el cabello enmarañado y rojo suave. Articulando fúnebremente, recitó las instrucciones, acercándose innecesariamente al oído del pelirrojo. Río con suavidad cuando éste se alejó levemente y su cara delató lo incómodo que la chica lo estaba haciendo sentir. Los obligó a formarse en fila, colocar sus manos en los hombros del individuo que estuviese adelante y, sin decir nada más, se marchó.

—Es guapa y retorcida, como tu prototipo de humano ideal. Serían la pareja perfecta —Le susurró cerca de la oreja, intentando emular la extraña vocecilla de la actriz.

Sintió los hombros de su acompañante agitarse por la risa y se felicitó por el tono mordaz con el cual pronunció la frase, _pues por dentro aún sentía un pequeño monstruo retorcerse._

Desechando pensamientos ilógicos e incoherentes, se enfocó en mirar alrededor y mantenerse en alerta.

_Esto no pintaba bien_. Pensó al examinar las paredes de cerámica blancas manchadas con sangre, lodo y…algo más.

* * *

><p>Chilló cuando antes de iniciar el recorrido las luces se apagaron repentinamente e, ignorando las indicaciones de la chica, bajó sus manos y abrazó a Fred por la cintura, de modo que quedase pegada a él. Sintió la presión de las palmas del muchacho en sus muñecas, otorgándole cierta tranquilidad.<p>

—No te atrevas a alejarte ni un centímetro, Weasley —Ordenó fingiendo severidad.

—Nunca —Le susurró girando su rostro para mirarla a los ojos. Se sonrieron y caminaron hacia su trágico final. _Ella ignorando por completo el sentido de esta breve palabra_.

La tortura no se hizo esperar, después de avanzar por unos estrechos pasillos; un muchacho con el rostro pintado de azul, con pinchos en su cráneo y encadenado a la pared los esperaba en una pequeña sala.

—Veo que han sido lo suficientemente valientes o estúpidos para iniciar este pequeño viaje que sólo les provocará angustia y desgracia. Yo lo inicié, no hace mucho, y este fue mi destino. Encadenado en una casa, en donde sólo me alimentan de restos humanos, quienes no son capaces de terminar el recorrido. Tendrán tres segundos para huir de mí. A quien sea atrapado, les prometo que no será tan doloroso como creen —Terminó con una sádica sonrisa y, sin previo aviso, realizó el conteo, mientras era desencadenado automáticamente. Se apretujó contra la amplia espalda del chico de ojos cielos y caminó rápidamente, huyendo. Cuando dejó de sentir las manos de la muchacha, que iba detrás suyo, en sus hombros y escuchó el agudo grito de terror, no dudó en apremiar a Fred para que apurara el paso.

Cuando se aventuraron nuevamente en otro pasillo con cuadros que mostraban personas decapitadas, desmembradas o colgadas a unos frondosos árboles, se pudo vislumbrar una figura que era alumbrada por las escasas antorchas. Se dirigieron a esta, pues tapaba la puerta que les permitiría atravesar la siguiente etapa. Era escuálida, vestida con un raído trozo de tela, el pelo enredado y sucio, de un tono caoba, su tez pálida le daba una imagen enfermiza y fantasmagórica, y sus ojos, negros, causaban cierta aprensión.

—No son la cantidad total de pasajeros que iniciaron esta travesía. Me pregunto, ¿Dónde estará la chica morena que iba detrás de ella? —Señaló con el índice a Hermione, ocasionando que se escondiera en la ancha musculatura de su acompañante —. Pero lamento decirles que no todos saldrán victoriosos en este agradable y estimulante recorrido. En estos instantes se juntarán en parejas, eso es. El chico pelirrojo y su mujer serán los primeros en pasar, una vez dentro abrirán la puerta negra y continuarán el trayecto. El chico con gorro y el gordinflón irán luego, y seguirán las mismas instrucciones, con la salvedad de que ingresarán a la puerta roja. Los últimos serán ustedes —Miró a la pareja faltante, una mujer con ojos miel que iba acompañada de su hijo —, será lo mismo, pero su puerta será la gris. Pueden marchar.

—Pero —Carraspeó el único individuo que no tenía compañero, sus orbes, verde esmeralda, brillaban con miedo —, ¿Que haré yo?

—Tú, mi querido y guapo chiquillo, serás el almuerzo de mi azul barón —Con unas cadenas lo apresó en unos barrotes que soportaban las antorchas —. Márchense antes que corran con la misma suerte.

Ingresaron los tres dúos a la angosta sala que era iluminada por una titilante ampolleta colgante.

— ¿Qué creen que nos espere al otro lado de las puertas? —Cuestionó el macizo hombre espantado.

—Debemos apresurarnos, sino será peor —Respondió Fred con una vocecilla sabihonda.

— ¿Porqué lo dices? —El hijo con pelo color caramelo se alertó al escuchar al pelirrojo.

—Es mejor no saberlo. Nosotros nos vamos —Y engullendo la mano de la melenuda se largó de ahí.

* * *

><p>— ¿Cómo te siente, nena? —La abrazó por la cintura para proporcionarle calor, pues temblaba descontroladamente. Preocupado al no recibir respuesta de la joven, tomó su mentón y alzó su antes cabizbajo rostro. La miró directamente a los ojos caramelos, esos que lo tenían inquieto por las extrañas sensaciones que le provocaban.<p>

La chica no sabía por qué el miedo, de súbito, se había disipado. No entendía qué era lo que se agitaba en su vientre. Tampoco comprendía el motivo por el cual sus ojos, azules y deslumbrantes, la paralizaban estúpidamente. Era alguien que se empequeñecía ante nada, por lo que siempre se sentía extraña cuando Fred hacía algo que la descolocaba.

_Este era uno de esos momentos._

Sus irises le transmitían tanto que no estaba dispuesta a comprender, pues estaba segura que él no era consciente de aquello. Era fácil leer lo que quería decir, por lo que la desvió tímidamente.

Habían avanzado demasiado en poco tiempo; estaba aterrada de encariñarse de él, de ser capaces de comunicarse con una mirada, de sentirse tan cómoda con él, de desternillarse junto al ojiazul, _de sentir cosas que no había experimentado nunca por un hombre._

—No soy alguien a quien sea fácil asustar. Esto es sólo un pequeño sobresalto —Desdeñó con fingida seguridad.

_Deja las estupideces, Herms. Das pena al retorcer todo._ Pensó enfadada consigo misma.

—Me alegro que _mi mujer_ no sea una cobarde —Bromeó al notar el tenso silencio que se produjo al entrar en contacto sus ojos con los de la chica.

—Pensé que no habías estado atento, hubieses payaseado al instante —Acusó con una mirada divertida.

—No arruinaría semejante teatro sólo para fastidiarte, lo podré hacer cuando quiera —Le lanzó una mueca de jactancia, pero su semblante cambió a uno serio —. No te pueden tocar, no se acercarán a ti y no dejaré que nada te pase. ¿Confías en mí? —Sabía que intentaba tranquilizarla, aunque sólo consiguió confundirla más, pero no por miedo precisamente.

—Mm… —Jugueteó con un mechón castaño, pues lo único que quería en esos momentos era que su estómago dejara de agitarse.

_Debe haberme caído algo mal en el almuerzo._

Escuchó su risa jocosa y se relajó notablemente. De ahí en adelante todo se le hizo más llevadero, no sufrió demasiado cuando_ Jason_ intentó rebanarle el pie con una sierra, tampoco se asustó demasiado cuando un vampiro le pidió alejarse unos pasos de Fred, pues su instinto de supervivencia la obligó a correr rápidamente hasta el pelirrojo que la esperaba fuera del cuarto.

Lo que sí provocó un infarto casi fulminante fue la caja llena de ratas que debía atravesar por medio de un tablón que estaba en lo alto de esta.

—No te pasará nada, sólo apresúrate. Después quedan dos cuartos más y terminamos —Llevaba cerca de diez minutos intentando convencer a la fémina. Los primeros cinco anteriores a estos, los había dedicado exclusivamente a burlarse de ella.

—No puedo. Me aterran estos pequeños animalitos. Papá me generó un trauma cuando tenía nueve años, desde entonces que los odio —Explicó a carrerilla.

—Bien —Se resignó y tomó una drástica decisión.

Cruzó la tabla con agilidad y rapidez; una vez llegó junto a la castaña, posó sus grandes manos en la estrecha cintura de Hermione y la alzó sin problemas. Se sorprendió al notar que pesaba poco, al parecer George no exageró al decir que necesitaba engordar unos tantos kilos. Con la mujer gritándole un montón de cosas al oído, pataleando su anatomía sin consideración y su cabello siendo jalado fuertemente; marchó indiferente. Una vez fuera de ese cuarto la bajó con delicadeza, la cual no había sido empleada a la hora de tomarla.

—Ves como no fue tan difícil.

—Pudimos caer encima de esos animales. Estuvimos así —Ejemplificó con sus dedos índice y pulgar la distancia — de contraer alguna enfermedad, o de morir devorados por esas viles criaturas. ¡Pudieron pasarnos muchas cosas! —Terminó con exasperación.

—Ya. Pero no ocurrió —Le explicó como si se tratase de una niña con retraso mental —. Ahora mueve tu excitante figura por el pasillo, me entraron ganas de comer un _hot dog_ gigante.

—Eres un idiota.

Fred resopló entretenido. Desde que conoció a la chica, o sea hace tres días, que no paraba de sonreír. No se aburría nunca que estaba cerca de ella, a pesar de que discutían frecuentemente. Era extraño, para él, dejar que alguien lo conozca con total libertad.

* * *

><p>Continuaron el trayecto con celeridad, ambos tenían hambre y querían visitar las demás atracciones. Una vez finalizaron, entre bromas, risas y gritos, se encaminaron a la puerta que los llevaría a la feria. Cuando fue abierta, los ojos de ambos se agrandaron al ver a la pareja que estaba frente a ellos, interrumpiendo sus alegres carcajadas.<p>

—Veo que la están pasando bien —Evidenció el Fred frente a ellos.

—George, pensé que saldrías con Angelina al centro comercial —Mencionó el gemelo menor con un notorio fastidio en su voz.

—Así era el plan original, pero estaba cerrado por una huelga. Por lo que decidimos pasearnos por aquí. Hola, bella damisela.

—Hola, George. Angelina —Saludó contenta. Ambos eran de su agrado y no veía lo malo de estar con ellos; como, al parecer, el pelirrojo creía.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Mione? —La morocha usó el sobrenombre que Fred utilizaba en ella, y que tanto le fastidiaba. Al parecer no fue la única que pensó esto, ya que ambos hermanos rieron con mordacidad.

—Muy bien, Angie. Gracias —Picó ocurrente, provocando la risotada de los gemelos y una mueca admirada de parte de la mujer.

Los cuatro siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un puesto de _hot dogs_, en donde casualmente se encontraron con un curioso trío.

— ¡Hermione!, te vimos entrar con mi hermano, pero no quisimos interrumpir —Bailó las cejas, entre tanto dirigía una mirada satisfecha a su hermano clon —. Espero la estés pasando bien. Mejor, únanse a nosotros.

—Claro que no, quiero mostrarle algo a _mi mujer_ y ustedes no lo impedirán. Daré la vuelta y me la llevaré; espero no encontrarme con ninguno de ustedes hasta que acabe —Y sin decir más arrastró a la chica, con dirección a la montaña rusa.

—Eres tan maleducado —Regañó con un alegre semblante. Le pareció gracioso el arrebato del pecoso. Se volteó para despedirse de las atónitas miradas de los demás.

—No conseguirán fastidiarme la noche —Dijo simplemente.

* * *

><p>Siguieron disfrutando de la noche en un ambiente ameno. La noche cayó sobre ellos, como una advertencia de que no todo lo bueno dura demasiado. Aún con la chaqueta de Fred en sus brazos, con las mejillas sonrosadas por la actividad y los caramelos ojos resplandeciendo; se resignó al término de un agradable y memorable día.<p>

Sintió la insistente mirada del pecoso en ella, y se giró para interrogarlo.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó risueña, con el rostro reluciendo de dicha.

—Nada —Contestó con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Salieron para conseguir un taxi. Mientras tanto comentaban de las vivencias del día, cómo no pararon de reír de una chica que casi vomita frente a ellos en la montaña rusa, la pequeña disputa que el musculoso muchacho había protagonizado con el rubio que había coqueteado con ella en la _Casa Embrujada_, y que ahora los importunaba en los autos chocadores. En fin, que esperaban poder repetir el día cuanto antes; total, aún quedaban dos semanas para comenzar la universidad.

* * *

><p>Dentro del auto hablaron amenamente con el chofer, cantaron <em>Losing my religion<em>, y esta vez, Hermione no se contuvo y la coreó a voz de grito; incluso el conductor se unió. Cuando llegaron al moderno edificio, subieron por las escaleras los cinco pisos y, una vez fuera de la puerta, fueron totalmente consientes que el maravilloso paseo de hoy finalizaría irremediablemente.

—Bueno, espero que este día no lo olvides. Lamento las incomodidades y…

—La pasé muy bien. Realmente me encantaría repetirlo cuantas veces fuese posible —Interrumpió el extraño discurso del pelirrojo —. No es necesario tanto dramatismo.

—Bien. Nos vemos luego, entonces. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme —Sentía lo mismo que él. No sabrían cuando se verían de nuevo. A pesar de ser vecinos, los gemelos trabajaban y pronto entrarían a clases, por lo que sus horarios no coincidirían del todo. Ante la despedida de Fred y sus conclusiones, no fue muy complicado decidirse.

— ¿No quieres entrar? —Abrió la puerta con la llave y no la cerró —. Sé que no intentarás violarme, y si lo haces, despídete de este mundo; tengo amigos sobreprotectores. Aparte, me siento bien cuando estoy contigo, eres mi amigo y te necesito.

Frunció los labios en señal de arrepentimiento y bajó la mirada. Lamentó decir esto último, pues a pesar de que era cierto, no quería que todos supiesen lo mal que lo estaba pasando sola, sin sus amigos, sólo con sus fantasmas.

Al sentir el cariñoso beso del ojiazul en su frente, supo que ante él no era necesario fingir nada._ Ya sabía que con una sola mirada la podía leer por completo._ Por lo que debió darse cuenta hace mucho antes que ella misma.

—Aquí estoy para ti, Mione.

—Gracias —A pesar de que no le gustaba el apodo, sólo por ser él lo dejaría pasar.

_Pero sólo esta vez._

* * *

><p><em>Me gustó el capítulo. Llámenme arrogante, pero siento que se acercan más, y me encanta aquello. <em>

_¿Qué opinan ustedes?, espero puedan comentar y compartir su parecer._

_Me adelanté porque mi musa se motivó. Espero no haberlos defraudado, pero me pareció necesario para dejar ciertos puntos claros. Ronald me encanta, pero tendré que ser mala; supongo que notaron la deliberada indiferencia mía cuando lo mencioné. En la universidad se verá la verdadera relación del trío dorado, queda mucha historia._

_Espero nos leamos pronto._

_Cariños, Lizzie._

_PD: ¿Qué opinan de un Dramione cuando termine esta historia?_


	6. VI

_Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Utopía<strong>_

_**VI**_

Salió del café en el que era costumbre asistiera después de clases a relajarse. La camarera, Nymphadora Tonks una chica bohemia de cabello rosa chicle, la despidió con una alegre sonrisa. Mientras esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara a verde divisó hebras de fuego moverse al interior de la librería.

Los Weasley debían trabajar después de clases, pues Charlie ya no los podría ayudar con sus gastos. Lamentaba que situaciones así ocurriesen, pues chicos que no tenían problemas económicos derrochaban el dinero con una indiferencia insultante.

Entró al recinto y buscó con la mirada a los gemelos. El mayor atendía a un grupo de adolescentes que intentaban desnudarlo con la mirada, mientras tanto, el menor estaba en la caja cobrándole a una coqueta castaña.

Ignoró el extraño malestar que la arremetió en la boca del estómago al ver a Fred devolver la sonrisa que la chica le había lanzado. Moviendo ridículamente las caderas y agitando su horrible cabello, salió de la tienda. Caminó hasta el gemelo mayor con los labios en un suave puchero. _Del cual ella era inconsciente._

—Disculpa, guapo. ¿Me podrías decir donde encuentro el libro _Me das tu número_? —Escuchó que decía una niña con una tonelada de maquillaje en el rostro. Batió las pestañas, pero sólo consiguió que George tuviese que morder sus labios para no soltar una risotada.

Con disimulo se situó detrás del acervo de hormonales señoritas, entretanto fingía leer la contraportada de un libro religioso. El pelirrojo le regaló una alegre sonrisa y continuó con su trabajo.

—Creo que llegará la próxima semana, es de un autor francés, ¿A que sí? —Respondió con una seriedad que habría convencido a cualquiera _que no lo conociera._

—Eh… A sí. De Gabrielle Brouseant —La chica miró a su amiga de gafas que le reprochó en silencio.

—El nombre no me suena. Espérame un poco y lo veo —Les dedicó una sonrisa galante y se acercó a la castaña que tapaba su boca con el libro religioso —. Sálvame, por favor. Llevan media hora aquí pestañeando cómo si tuvieren mugre en el ojo y soltando graznidos que simulan ser risas. Y pensar que a esa edad yo las creía bonitas —Le susurró de manera urgente.

—Pero es una escena que no me gustaría perder de vista. Tú sigue actuando, y cuando considere que es necesario, te rescataré.

—Muchas gracias, Mione. Que amable —Le reclamó desilucionado.

Dejó que el mayor siguiera sufriendo, mientras daría una vuelta. No tenía nada que hacer, había adelantado deberes hasta para el próximo semestre, por lo que tenía mucho tiempo libre. Buscaría algo que la mantuviera entretenida.

—Hola, ¿Te puedo ayudar? —Se volvió hasta la fuente de la voz y se sorprendió al ver a un muchacho rubio crespo que la miraba intensamente con una suave sonrisa en el agraciado rostro.

—Hola, no te preocupes, puedo sola —Se giró para buscar un libro entretenido, pero se vio interrumpida con la presencia del mismo chico.

—Te he visto en la universidad. Siempre estas con un pelirrojo y Harry, el volante de Gryffindor.

— ¿Asistes a Hogwarts? —Cuestionó asombrada.

—Sí, curso segundo año de Ciencias Políticas. Aspiro a ser Primer Ministros de Inglaterra. Mi padre es un hombre importante en el gabinete —Río de un chiste mental —, trabajo por aburrimiento, aunque pronto me presentaré para las pruebas de Arsenal FC.

—Vaya, que interesante —Esperó que el sarcasmo no fuese tan notorio —. Espero verte en la universidad, Em…

—Cormac McLaggen, un placer señorita —Dejó inconclusa la frase para que fuese terminada por la melenuda.

—Granger —Fue todo lo que estaba dispuesta a revelar, no estaba interesada en él.

—Señorita Granger, espero nos veamos pronto —Y sin decir más se retiró a atender al grupo de adolescentes que minutos antes habían sido espantadas por las bromas de George.

Cogió el primer libro que encontró interesante y se encaminó a donde Fred atendía a unos ancianos que discutían por un marcador de página.

—Mujer, ese no es tan llamativo. Se perderá igual que otros que has comprado —Reclamó el canoso hombre con total cansancio.

—Soy yo la que decide y quiero este —Porfió infantilmente la señora, señalando un trozo de cartón diseñado con flores, mientras movía el otro con desdén.

—Señora, llévese los dos y ambos quedarán contentos —Masculló el colorín hastiado de tanta pelea.

—Buena idea, muchacho. Ves cómo la edad te afecta, viejo. No se te ocurre algo tan sencillo como aquello —Regañó culpando al hombre mayor.

Éste sólo negó con la cabeza, resoplando por lo bajo. El ojiazul le mandó una sonrisa cómplice al caballero y, cuando la pareja iba saliendo, le regaló un pequeño libro de frases de amor.

—Espero le ayude un poco —Deseó con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios. Obteniendo como respuesta la sonora carcajada del anciano.

—Que buen samaritano —Se burló Hermione con los ojos brillando alegremente.

—Ya ves, no hay mejor partido que yo —Rió con suavidad mientras registraba el libro de la castaña.

—Si no hay mejor partido que tú, no quiero saber cómo serán los otros —Picó con maldad.

—Rezaré para que no sepas cómo son los demás y te fijes sólo en mí.

Se sonrojo suavemente ante las palabras del pelirrojo; pero, a pesar que aquello la delataba, fingió ser sorda.

—Mañana podríamos salir, desde que fuimos al parque que no lo hacemos.

Y era verdad, no lo veía hace mucho. A pesar que iba a la cafetería todos los días desde que ingresó a la universidad, no siempre pasaba a la tienda. De hecho, hace tres semanas que no iba. _Era la segunda vez que ingresaba. _No era porque le diese vergüenza o estuviese demasiado cansada para caminar las pocas zancadas que debía dar.

Pero desde que despidió a Fred hace dos semanas en el umbral de su puerta, que lo había evitado groseramente. No iba a negar que extrañaba tener alguien con quien conversar, pero desde que conoció a Harry y a Ronald que no se sentía tan sola; era innecesario el hecho de molestar a los gemelos.

Sin embargo, Dean pensó lo contrario. La regañó severamente por alejar aposta a sus vecinos sólo por impedirse ser feliz. Era un castigo autoimpuesto que intentaba retirar, pero que seguía ahí, vigente, molesto e irritante. _Irremediablemente doloroso._

Precisamente hoy fue la conversación y le prometió que no alejaría a los demás sólo por sentirse bien. Era una razón bastante idiota si lo pensaba bien. Por lo que decidió pasar al trabajo de los ojiazules para saludarlos y eximirse de su atroz actuar.

Y fuera de todo esto, la verdad era que lo había extrañado horrores. Añoraba sus sonrisas ladeadas y sarcásticas. Quería escuchar sus bromas molestas y sus frases coquetas. Ansiaba ver sus ojos celestes brillar sin razón. Y echaba de menos tener con quien sentirse completa, que alejara el vacío que se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que se quedaba sola en casa, recordándole constantemente que ella no debía sonreír, que no merecía ser feliz. Es que incluso cuando había pasado un año desde la muerte de sus padres y tomarlo hoy en día como algo que estaba destinado a pasar, que debía superarlo. Aún estando tranquila al recordarlos, pensar en ser feliz sin ellos era, para ella, ser malagradecida; y siempre estuvo complacida con sus padres. Y es que con Fred todos sus fantasmas desaparecían.

—Nena, deja de ignorarme y mírame.

Reclamó con un adorable puchero en los labios, gesto que consiguió hacerla olvidar de todo. Rió enternecida y le respondió revolviéndole el suave cabello rojo.

—Claro, es sábado, por lo que no habrá problemas. Podríamos invitar a Ginny, Harry y Ron.

—Buena idea —Miró por sobre su hombro y le gritó a George, sin importarle donde estaban —. Hermano, mañana saldremos por ahí. ¿Te apuntas?

—Por supuesto. Cuenten conmigo.

—Bien, será mejor que me marche; ya oscureció y no vine en el auto.

— ¿Y tú crees que te dejaré ir sola, en la noche nocturna de Londres? —La miró realmente ofendido —, no te confíes. Es peligroso andar sola. Prométeme que pedirás nuestra ayuda cuando sea.

—Que denso —Bufó rodando los ojos, pero al ver que Fred iba en serio prefirió responder —. Lo prometo, papá.

—Buena chica. Ahora toma tu libro, ven siéntate aquí —Ofreció la silla en la que estaba, detrás del mostrador — y no molestes.

—Eres un encanto, Fred —Caminó hasta la silla y cuando iba a posar su trasero en la butaca, sintió como esta desaparecía.

Lo siguiente que vio fueron las rodillas del gemelo menor, quien se carcajeaba a mandíbula abierta. Las manos del pelirrojo se posaron bajo sus axilas y la alzó con una facilidad impresionante. Una vez sentada levantó el libro y golpeó la cabeza del ojiazul con una monstruosa fuerza.

—Eres un idiota, maleducado, insensible, grosero, pedante, troglodita, intratable, estúpido, animal, bestia, engendro, tarado, subnormal, cretino —Resopló exasperada —. Maldito excremento con extremidades —Rugió molesta mientras lo seguía atacando con el inocente encuadernado.

—Tranquila, fiera. Fue una broma —Intentó tranquilizar, entre risas, inútilmente, pues Hermione no estaba en la labor de ayudar a calmar la escena.

Escuchó las risas y murmullos de los clientes. Pero hubo uno que la choqueó bastante.

_Qué bonita pareja hacen. _

La sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas vergonzosamente e ignorando el gentío a su alrededor enterró su respingada nariz en el libro. Siendo observada atentamente por unos chispeantes ojos azules.

* * *

><p>Cerraron con media hora de retraso, pues había más gente de lo normal. Salieron hablando de temas superficiales y caminaron tranquilamente hasta la estación del tren.<p>

Cuando bajaron las escaleras, hasta llegar al subterráneo, Fred tomó posesivamente la cintura de Hermione y George agarró su mano firmemente. Siguieron avanzando, ignorando a la pandilla que cantaba fuertemente a unos pasos de ellos.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Dijo un calvo de ojos pardos con una sonrisa mordaz.

—Préstanosla un rato, colorín. Está muy buena para ser ignorada —Le siguió un hombre con nariz prominente y una verruga en el mentón.

Indolente, el trío prosiguió su camino. Pero para la castaña no pasó desapercibido el leve rugido del menor y el ceño fruncido del pelirrojo mayor. Finalmente llegaron al asiento más apartado de la chusma.

_ Hermione siempre protegida por los gemelos._

—Vamos, chicos. Sólo tendrá que pasar por tres de nosotros y quedamos satisfechos —Dijo simplemente el líder calvo de la banda. La gente que curioseaba se mantuvo al margen, sólo un caballero entrado en años buscaba al guardia.

El ojiazul rechinó los dientes con extrema fuerza, pero se mantuvo quieto en el banco, abrazando fuertemente a su amiga, mientras George se mantenía tenso. Con suavidad acarició los brazos de los gemelos, intentado calmarlos.

—Perra, ven aquí. Ábrete de piernas y déjanos disfrutar —Manifestó el narigón con un dejo de gozo que la asqueó, quien fue coreado por las risas de sus acompañantes.

Fue el detonante para que Fred, presa de la furia, caminara rápidamente donde el hombre de la verruga y le azotara la cabeza contra la pared más cercana. George lo siguió inmediatamente, pero no descuidando nunca a la castaña. Un muchacho con cabello castaño oscuro tomó los brazos del rojizo menor y, con una brutalidad abismante, el líder le pegó un puñetazo directo en la nariz.

Hermione chilló aterrada y llamó a Fred asustada, cuando este giró a sonreírle con los labios ensangrentados, supo que debía hacer algo. Oteó su entorno, impotente pateó el suelo con su pie, pues no había encontrado algo útil.

George fue en ayuda de su hermano, pero se lo impidió un rubio gordinflón que le atizó una feroz patada en el abdomen, cortándole la respiración repentinamente. Con un cabezazo el ojiazul noqueó momentáneamente al gordo, desasiéndose de él con una sacudida de hombros. Velozmente se dirigió donde el líder seguían ensañándose con Fred, quien pegaba patadas y esquivaba los puños a duras penas. Tomó los hombros del cabecilla y, con un ágil movimiento, lo empujó sorpresivamente contra el perro faldero del mismo.

Fred se precipitó donde estaba la castaña, pues detrás de ella estaba el rubio asechándola silenciosamente. Pero no pudo llegar, debido a que el jefe de los gamberros lo giró para encararlo y con el antebrazo en su cuello lo empujó hasta la muralla cercana. Presionó fuertemente la garganta del ojiazul, entretanto éste intentaba quitárselo de encima. Desesperado miró a Hermione, quien estaba presa en los brazos del gigante hombre; arañaba, mordía, pataleaba y golpeaba, pero nada hacía efecto. Buscó a su hermano, el cual estaba en el piso, con la cabeza siendo aplastada por el pie de uno de los gamberros, sentado en su espalda. Observó su alrededor, pero todos habían huido. _La estación estaba vacía._

Sintió impotencia cuando uno de los delincuentes se acercó a la melenuda y le acarició lascivamente los brazos desnudos. Temblaba en los brazos de aquel hombre y él no era capaz de ayudarla.

—Hermione —Rugió cuando el sinvergüenza comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras se frotaba contra ella —No la toques, hijo de perra.

Recibió un golpe que casi lo deja inconsciente en la cabeza. Pero se obligó a conectar sus orbes con los chocolates de su amiga, sin embargo le era difícil hacerlo cuando ésta estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras sollozaba levemente.

* * *

><p>Escuchó los gritos de los gemelos, pero se bloqueó en cuanto sintió que el hombre comenzaba a manosearla. Sus ojos, negros como el carbón, la observaban divertidos ante su renuencia.<p>

Con miedo abrió sus irises para enfocarlos en los de Fred, que la miraban con impotencia. Luego los dirigió a George, que le devolvió la mirada con pánico. Mordió sus labios para evitar la arcada que la azotó al sentir la mano del hombre en uno de sus pechos. Se retorció con más violencia al sentirlo excitado en su cadera y gritó para que la soltase.

Llamó a Dean y a Seamus, pero ellos nunca le responderían. Agobiada contempló al gemelo mayor contraerse para escapar de la llave a la que estaba sometido, pero fue golpeado por su agresor. Volteó la cabeza para no ver aquello, pero en lo que se fijó fue peor.

_Él no._

Lanzó un alarido por su ineptitud.

—No, déjenlo. Suéltenlo, por favor —Gritó presa del pánico. Fred estaba siendo asfixiado por su atacante, tenía los ojos vidriosos puestos en ella; las manos, pálidas por la presión que ejercía, luchaban para liberarlo —NO.

Y el líder, divertido con la escena, lo soltó con violencia y se acercó a ella con un caminar sigiloso.

—Ahora sí me regocijaré con mi premio —Lamió sus labios con una repulsiva perversión —, y ninguno de tus amigos me lo impedirá.

Pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de unas sirenas; de repente, sin aviso alguno, la estación se llenó de policías y los malhechores fueron detenidos. Fue liberada bruscamente por el degenerado que restregaba su cadera por su cuerpo.

Cayó de rodillas al piso, tapó su rostro con las temblorosas manos y se largó a llorar desconsoladamente. Sintió un par de musculosos brazos estrecharla con suavidad, se acurrucó en el torso del chico y se dejó llevar por el aroma familiar.

—Ya pasó, nena. Todo está bien —Le susurró conciliador en su oído.

Notó una mano grande acariciando su pequeña espalda y un beso en la nuca. Gimió despacito al recordar lo que hace pocos segundos tuvo que vivir y tembló furiosamente.

_Estaban bien._

* * *

><p>—Vamos a casa —Murmuró el mayor con calma, una vez terminaron de interrogarlos.<p>

La patrulla los dejó en las puertas del moderno edificio. Subieron por el ascensor hasta el quinto piso, el trayecto hasta la puerta 51 se les hizo eterno.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Fred la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta su alcoba.

—Cámbiate y recoge ropa, te quedarás en mi departamento —Le habló distante. Atinó a asentir y prefirió ducharse.

Advirtió, una vez salió del baño, que en la sala de estar los gemelos discutían acaloradamente. Se acercó cuidadosamente y esperó a que terminaran de pelear.

—No debiste ser tan impulsivo, viste las consecuencias de aquello. A Hermione casi la…

—Lo sé, maldita sea. Pero qué querías que hiciera exactamente, cruzarme de brazos mientras las insultaban. Joder.

—No tenías que cruzarte de brazos, debías protegerla y lo sabes. Yo también ansiaba molerlos a puñetazos, pero primero estaba ella.

— ¿Y qué mierda quieres que haga ahora? —Bramó colérico —Ya lo hice, cometí una locura. Y créeme cuando te digo que lo volvería a hacer.

— ¿Eres consciente a qué se debe aquello, no?

—No sé a qué te refieres —Se desentendió del asunto con simpleza.

— ¿Qué harías si la volvieran a atacar? Y sé sincero conmigo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual sopesó entrar e interrumpir su disputa. No obstante, la curiosidad pudo más y esperó por la respuesta de su pelirrojo vecino.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga exactamente, George?, que cada vez que sea tocada sin su consentimiento yo cortaría los miembros de esos impertinentes, que cada que llore yo los haré sangrar hasta la muerte, que por un grito suyo yo haré que desgarren sus gargantas con lamentos. ¿Es eso lo que buscas, hermano? —Escupió frustrado.

—Date prisa, porque no esperará eternamente —Aconsejó su hermano después de una breve pausa.

—Ella no sabe lo que… Ni yo lo sé, honestamente.

Decidió entrar después de escuchar atentamente la conmovedora confesión del muchacho._ Sin entender del todo lo que aquello implicaba._

* * *

><p>Fred le cedió su dormitorio para que descansara, él dormiría con su hermano. Quedaron en levantarse temprano y aprovechar la mañana; irían en su auto para evitar situaciones como las de ese día.<p>

Estaban comiendo algo que el mayor improvisó, cuando sonó la música de su celular. Consultó el nombre y con los ojos vidriosos atendió la llamada de su amigo.

—Seamus —Sollozó.

—_Herms, ¿Qué pasa, cielo?_

Le contó todos los detalles, siendo observada atentamente por los gemelos. Lloró por unos minutos y tardó otros en tranquilizar a Seamus; hubo un incómodo silencio que fue interrumpido repentinamente por la voz ronca del chico. _Estaba furioso._

—_Pásame al chico. Con el que saliste_ —Demandó serio.

—No, me defendió. No te atrevas a… —Defendió mirándo fijamente al hermano menor.

—_No te alteres, sólo pásamelo Hermione._

Con cierta reticencia estiró su mano y dejo al alcance de Fred su móvil. Lo cogió con firmeza y lo posó sobre su oreja, pacientemente escuchó todo lo que su amigo de infancia le decía, sin alterar sus facciones en lo más mínimo.

—No te preocupes, no dejaría que nada malo le ocurriese de manera intencional.

Esperó la respuesta y frunció el ceño.

—Lo sé, se nota. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance, pero no puedo sólo —Relajó el semblante cuando, supuso, Seamus le dijo unas cuantas palabras.

—Igualmente. Y eso no es necesario que lo pidas, me lo prometí a mi mismo en el instante en que…Exacto. Bueno, adiós Seamus.

Cortó con una burlesca mueca.

—Así que ellos son los amigos sobreprotectores que me matarían si te violaba, ¿No? —Bromeó aligerando el ambiente.

—Acabamos de tener una traumática vivencia, y tú te acuerdas de semejante estupidez —Rió enterrando lejos lo que acababa de ocurrir. George sonrió al percatarse que su hermano, sin darse cuenta, caía ante los encantos de su vecina, y que ésta, a su vez, se acercaba más a su tonto gemelo menor. Era una verdadera lástima que fuesen tan idiotas y las señales no las tomasen como tales.

A pesar de que tenía frescas las fuertes sensaciones de miedo, no pudo evitar relajarse y seguir con su vida.

_La vida siempre seguía, el tiempo arrasaba con todos y avanzaba a pasos agigantado. Y ella había aprendido a convivir con ello._

* * *

><p>Despertó por la alarma de su celular. Se desperezó y se levantó con felinos estiramientos. Tomó sus cosas y caminó hasta el baño que estaba en el pasillo. Pero se detuvo a medio andar, pues lo que acababa de ver era mil veces peor de lo que pasó ayer en la noche.<p>

—Por Dios, ponte algo encima —Se giró y escondió su cara en el escudo que sus manos ofrecían. Ver a George con nada puesto era realmente chocante. Sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a retornar a la habitación del hermano menor se encontró con que éste, al igual que su hermano, no tenía prenda puesta. Gritó escandalizada incoherencias y corrió a refugiarse en la habitación más cercana. Escuchaba perfectamente las risotadas de los gemelos al otro lado de la puerta.

_Esos dos terminarán por pelar todos mis cables_. Pensó con un puchero lastimero en sus labios.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, hey! Hace tanto que no nos leemos. Espero que estén bien, chicas.<em>

_Bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de Utopía. ¿Qué piensan ustedes del capítulo VI? ¿Muy trágico, incoherente, gracioso, estúpido, me dedico a otra cosa? _

_Me gustaría leer sus opiniones y que me ayudaran con la historia. _

_Tardé dos días en actualizar, peeeeeero la puntualidad no es lo mío. Lo siento _

_Como sea, ¿Me puse muy dramática con la historia?, porque si es así háganmelo saber y me castro inmediatamente!_

_Pinchen le botoncito que dice Review this Story y me lo hacen saber, ¿vale?_

_Besos, lindas._

_Lizzie!_


	7. VII

_Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Utopía<strong>_

_**VII**_

Bien, lo admitía. Tal vez había exagerado al decir que los gemelos estaban _desnudos_, porque realmente estaban con un bóxer. Pero aquello no evitaba que fuese una visión perturbadora. Rayos, sentía las mejillas arder como si hubiesen encendido de golpe la calefacción, directo en sus mofletes.

_Demonios, no es la gran cosa_. Pensó la muchacha, mientras posabas sus manos, frías por el clima otoñal que se filtraba por la abierta ventana, en sus sonrojados pómulos.

Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para que su corazón detuviera el ritmo desenfrenado con el cual latía. Es que, era imposible no sentirse nerviosa después de haber observado los tonificados músculos del abdomen de ambos o los firmes muslos que prometían ser tan duros como se veían.

_Ventajas de realizar deportes. _Razonó mirando su vientre, disconforme.

Se removió algo molesta consigo misma y se permitió cavilar sobre el asunto. Se dedicó a analizar la situación minuciosamente, tal como lo hizo la noche anterior después de despedirse de los gemelos, pero por diferentes motivos. Cuando vio a George la escena no fue tan turbadora como se suponía debía ser, había sentido cierta incomodidad, obvio, pero no podía ser comparada con las extrañas sensaciones que sintió cuando advirtió que el más rebelde de sus vecinos vestía únicamente una diminuta -para ella- prenda inferior.

Le había dado vueltas constantemente al asunto, no obstante, para su frustración, no llegó a una conclusión en concreto, sino que consiguió confundirse aún más. Sus interrogantes se habían quedado sin respuestas, no porque fuese tonta, más bien porque no era capaz de decodificar correctamente las señales recibidas ni las enviadas. Tampoco comprendía del todo las emociones que experimentaba cuando el muchacho en cuestión rondaba cerca.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron y la sacaron abruptamente de su cavilación. Resopló enojada con ella misma al no hallar, nuevamente, solución a su dilema.

—Mione, sal de ahí. Debes admirar este cuerpo, que no se ve todos los días —Fastidió Fred desde el otro lado de la muralla, que representaba su bastión frente a pelirrojos desconcertantes y revoltosos.

Percibió, perfectamente, que se trataba de una provocación, pero así y todo, salió de su fortaleza y se dirigió, mentón en alto, a lo que prometía una inminente confrontación.

Divisó al chico en medio del pasillo, obstaculizando el paso que la llevaría al baño. Se atrevió a detallarlo desde la punta de sus pies hasta las desordenadas hebras rojas que enmarcaban un radiante rostro. En el instante en que encontró sus ojos, tomó la determinación de devolverle los momentos vergonzosos que estuvo obligada a protagonizar por culpa de aquel joven.

— ¿Es que hay algo que ver, pelirrojo? —Murmuró con total cizaña.

—Hey, Kurt Cobain es un troll a mi lado —Se defendió rápidamente —. Aparte que no puedes evitar sentirte nerviosa conmigo cerca —Alardeó con esa irritante sonrisa ladeada.

—Por favor, hay millones de hombres que perfectamente podrían convertirte a ti en un horroroso axolotl. Y no me inquieta que invadas mi espacio personal, me es completamente indiferente —Recalcó.

—Demuéstrame cuanto desinterés sientes al hacer yo esto —Se acercó con un caminar elegante, causando que Hermione retrocediera con un ligero rubor en la cara, hasta que la pared le impidió seguir huyendo —. Veamos si no tiemblas cuando deslizo mi dedo por tu piel —Le susurró en el oído, en tanto acariciaba suavemente la piel que quedaba expuesta por el top —. Supongo que esos temblores se deben a la indignación y no a la excitación.

_Despierta_. Chilló en su interior la muchacha al notar que se había paralizado.

Sonrió macabramente al pensar, rápidamente, la venganza a realizar.

— ¿No serás tú, Fred Weasley, quien está realmente ansioso de hacer cosas indecentes en lugares incorrectos? —Inquirió juguetona pegando considerablemente su torso al pecho del joven.

_Definitivamente esto no es buena idea_. Pensó asustada y arrepentida.

Y es que le estaba saliendo el tiro por la culata, sentía los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse, el estómago se contraía como si sufriera retorcijones, las manos, apoyadas en el abdomen del chico, temblar ligeramente; y lamentablemente no lograba justificarlo con ciencia.

—Tal vez, cuando hago esto, debes hacer uso de todo tu autocontrol, concentrarte al máximo para no sucumbir ante tus deseos más primitivos —Prosiguió con una voz arrulladora, deslizando sus manos por su torso, rozando ligeramente sus hombros hasta llegar finalmente a su destino, el cabello rojo que la llamaba, que la hipnotizaba irremediablemente.

Cuando sintió la respiración agitada de Fred colarse entre sus labios, decidió que era hora de abortar y no seguir adelante, pues más de alguien saldría dañado, o en su defecto, confundido.

Se distanció bruscamente y corrió al baño a refugiarse, cerró la puerta y se deslizó por esta hasta que su trasero sintió el frío suelo. Pudo escuchar perfectamente la ronca risa de Fred y la jocosa de George.

_A salvo._

* * *

><p>Hace media hora que llevaban esperando a que los chicos llegasen, pero estos no se dignaban a aparecer. Bufó molesta, pues aún se sentía algo disgustada por las acciones que realizó en el departamento de los gemelos. Nunca en su vida se había comportado de manera tan atrevida, acariciando, con toda intención de seducir, a un muchacho.<p>

¡Ni siquiera sabía que supiese provocar a un hombre! Era absurdo que cayera tan bajo en aquel jueguito, pues bien sabía que se respetaba y se estimaba lo suficiente como para comprender cuáles eran sus límites. Pero como siempre, Fred vino a desorientarla por completo y presionarla para cometer locuras.

—Al fin, pensé que envejecería aquí de tanto esperarlos, niños.

—No exageres George, que tampoco tardamos tanto —Respondió Ginny abrazando a sus hermanos. Esperó pacientemente su turno —. Herms, te extrañé.

Devolvió el abrazo que la joven con excesiva efusividad le brindaba. Habían estrechado lazos en la última semana de vacaciones, pues tal como le prometió a Ginny, tendría un día sólo para ella.

Hacía tanto que no se sentía tan íntima con una amiga, pues en secundaria sólo recibía comentarios envidiosos y críticos de las jovencitas; que su pelo, que su estilo, que sus dientes, que su figura, que se juntaba mucho con Dean y Seamus, entre otros.

Era tan molesto, que prefirió centrarse en sus estudios y sus leales amigos, de ese modo el año se le hizo más llevadero. Luna fue la única a la que dejó entrar después de que perdiera a sus padres.

Sonrió al percibir el leve sonrojo de Ronald en sus pecosas mejillas, se acercó para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, pero en vez de crear un buen ambiente, la tensión, que por lo general rodeaba a Ron, se hizo más palpable.

Se giró donde Harry esperaba para ser saludado y lo abrazó con un sentimiento de fraternidad pura. Habían hablado mucho cuando, en una de sus juntas de estudio, se quedaron solos –Ron debía trabajar en _La Madriguera_-; compartieron secretos, vivencias y sentimientos. Se sintió completamente comprendida cuando le confesó que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, el chico con gafas la miró en todo momento con sus ojos verdes y, una vez hubo terminado, la abrazó delicadamente.

Cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho, se dirigieron, rodeados de una agradable conversación, a una pizzería conocida. Charlaron de todo y nada, se rieron de las bromas de los gemelos, debatieron sobre los temas actuales y bromearon sobre los mismos. Lo estaban pasando bastante bien, pero querían disfrutar de todo lo que el centro comercial les ofrecía.

* * *

><p>—Sector de diversión —Votaron todos excepto Hermione, quien quería visitar una exposición de poesía en las terrazas.<p>

Fue arrastrada hasta el piso superior del edificio y entraron a un recinto en donde todo era diversión y risas. Cada uno compró sus tickets; Fred y Hermione no pudieron evitar mirarse con complicidad.

La mano gigante del joven engulló la suya y la haló hasta los auto chocadores. Fueron seguidos de cerca por sus amigos y esperaron en la fila. Cuando llegó su turno, cada uno escogió un auto y aguardaron impacientes.

La atracción llamó la atención de varios clientes, no porque fuesen extremadamente hermosos o el juego sumamente divertido, más bien fue el alboroto que provocaban. Los chicos reían ruidosamente cada que colisionaban o gritaban los planes macabros que ideaban para acorralar a alguno. Causaban las carcajadas de todos aquellos que los veían. Una vez el juego terminó, varios aplausos se hicieron escuchar, mientras ellos se reían a mandíbula abierta con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fue retada por George a luchar ferozmente en un arriesgado juego, _La pista de baile._ Era de esas personas que todo se le daba bien, y no pecaba de arrogante, es que muchos se lo habían dicho. Era capaz de resolver complicados problemas matemáticos, era un as con los acertijos, sus consejos ayudaban a los demás y se la ingeniaba para salirse con la suya. Pero el baile nunca quiso ser comprendido por Hermione, se resistía a enseñarle nada a la chica; nunca pensó que resignarse con ello fuese su perdición. Pero orgullosa y terca como era, aceptó el reto.

—Comerás polvo, George.

Eligieron una canción movida, una de esas que no pasaban de moda por lo pegajosa que era. Intentó persuadirlo de seleccionar el nivel más fácil, pero fue ignorada y se eligió el nivel para expertos.

_Comienza mi humillación. _Se dijo con resignación.

Ambos tuvieron un comienza bastante peculiar, se equivocaban al pisar las flechas, movían las piernas en momentos erróneos y tropezaban con sus propios pies.

—_Debe pensar que eres una grácil bailarina con un andar elegante —dijo Seamus mientras se acercaba a ella para buscar la llave en el bolsillo trasero de su short —. ¡Te confundirá con una ninja!_

Frunció su ceño y se concentró en lo que hacía, ignorando las risillas idiotas a su espalda. Se sintió poderosa cuando vio que la pantalla la elogiaba con un _You're a genius_ y otros halagos que elevaban su autoestima.

Escuchó a Fred ahuyentar a los babosos que la piropeaban, pero decidió ignorar al molesto monstruo que se removía complacido en su interior.

— ¡Gané! Esto debo contárselo a mis amigos.

—Te dejé ganar, Hemrs. No te emociones —Exclamó con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

—Que mal perdedor, Weasley. Ahora ustedes —Señaló a los hermanos pelirrojos, que al ser mencionados pararon de reír abruptamente —, les toca humillarse. Adelante.

Harry tuvo que ser contenido por Ronald cada que adulaban a la menor de los hermanos, se notaba a leguas los celos que sentía cuando alguien observaba lo que le pertenecía.

Sonrió irónica al advertir que Fred no tenía complicaciones con el baile como su hermano. De hecho, se movía con mucha gracia y tenía un _algo_ que provocaba el meneo de unos molestos gusanos en su vientre.

Se dedicó a observarlo detenidamente, a detallarlo _inconscientemente._ Danzaba con una gracia insultante, fruncía sus labios cada vez que se concentraba, el sudor que perlaba su sien no resultaba repulsivo, al contrario, era atrayente. Como sonreía al recibir una puntuación perfecta, causando un alarmante sofoco en ella.

_Mierda. _Pensó alarmada al caer en la cuenta de algo que no esperaba. Luego sería el momento de meditarlo, por ahora disfrutaría de la tarde.

—Lo siento, hermanita. Sigo siendo mejor en esto —Se jactó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Me cansé, ¿Vamos por unos helados? —Intentó escabullirse Ronald, pero fue impedido por los gemelos que lo empujaron hasta la pista, seguido por un sonrojado Harry.

_¿Qué le habrá prometido Ginevra?_ Cuestionó en su fuero interno.

Lloró todo lo que duró el baile de los chicos. No podían parar de reír, y es que eran demasiado patosos; tropezaban con sus pies, chocaban entre ellos y caían penosamente. Vio a Ginny grabar a los muchachos con su teléfono celular.

—Esto debemos subirlo a _YouTube_ —Ideó, con una sonrisa perversa en el pecoso rostro, la chica.

—Agradezco vivir estos momentos, nunca me permitan olvidarlo —Mencionó entre risotadas George.

—Nunca —Le prometió, mientras agarraba su abdomen, adolorida de tanto reír.

* * *

><p>Una vez que mataron zombies, compitieren en carrera de coches, encestaran a lo <em>Michael Jordan<em> y aplastaran a inocentes topos, se dieron por satisfechos en las atracciones.

—Miren, una cabina fotográfica —Apuntó la menor del grupo con entusiasmo.

Entraron los seis entre carcajadas e intentaron acomodarse. Percibió que la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas con violencia cuando el brazo de Fred rodeó su cintura y la obligó a instalarse en su regazo. Se percató de la rapidez con la que latía el corazón del muchacho, que chocaba su espalda con el pecho de este. Ronald se quedó parado fuera de la cabina observando algo contrariado la escena, pero suspiró con resignación y se sentó en los muslos de su hermano.

—Ven, Ronnie, que no intentaré cosillas sucias —Bromeó George.

Se prepararon y, cuando terminó el conteo regresivo, realizaron una gran gama de muecas para que registrase el memorable día que estaban viviendo.

Una vez salieron, la incomodidad sentida por algunos al interior se vio reemplazada por la alegría que les provocaba esta agradable tarde.

La tarde siguió su rumbo y ellos se enfrascaron en amenas charlas, bromas y risas varias. Resolvieron seguir con la entretención en el departamento de Hermione, invitados todos por los gemelos. Antes de partir pasarían por las tiendas que fueron ignoradas por los chicos.

Hermione avisó que retornaría pronto, que quería comprar algo antes, y con esto se dirigió a una tienda que logró divisar cuando llegaron. Era un local que vendía antigüedades, chucherías y libros antiguos. _Su paraíso._

_Lo que desconocía era que dos pares de ojos la seguían de cerca._

* * *

><p>Compró regalos para los chicos, que se los daría en una cena a la que los invitaría después. Recordó a Seamus y a Dean con cariño cuando observó el equipo de fútbol de Inglaterra de la década del setenta. No dudó en comprarlo, obviamente, pero no estaba segura de cuando se lo podría entregar. Suspiró con añoranza y volvió donde suponía la esperaban los muchachos.<p>

Todos la esperaban con bolsas en las manos y comparando compras se dirigieron al edificio donde vivía la chica castaña con sus vecinos pelirrojos. Su auto no era la gran cosa, por el contrario, era bastante modesto, por lo que los chicos tuvieron que encajar como piezas de puzzles para no ir tan incómodos; pero entre las bromas de los gemelos y las acotaciones divertidas de Ginny el hecho de estar apretujados fue dejado de lado.

* * *

><p>Corrieron como si su vida dependiere de ello, y es que en parte de aquello se trataba; si llegaban tarde a su destino no podrían cumplir con la promesa que le hicieron a la persona especial por la cual se desvivían, y eso era peor que la muerte.<p>

Los mechones de cabello se movían con el viento gélido que azotaba sus rostros ligeramente sudorosos. Empujaban hombros y giraban brevemente para disculparse, pero no se detuvieron por nada del mundo.

Cruzaron en luz roja recibiendo bocinazos molestos, irrumpieron en un funeral, sólo para acortar camino, esquivaron ágilmente a un grupo de guapas muchachas y sortearon los distintos obstáculos que se les presentaron en la gran ciudad de Londres. Sólo esperaban llegar a tiempo.

* * *

><p>De camino a su hogar, en la estación radial, tocaron clásicos de los sesenta. Sonrió al escuchar la mención de <em>The Beatles<em>, alusión que le traía varios recuerdos.

—Y ahora, damas y caballeros, tenemos el honor de presentar una canción que trae recuerdos a los románticos y, por qué no decirlo, a los libertinos de la _época hippie_; ¿Tienen alguna idea de quién me refiero? No, pues no demoro más. Con ustedes un clásico para muchos, un himno para todos. _All you need is love, The Beatles._ Disfruten —Terminó la varonil voz.

Sus labios se movieron automáticamente, mostrando una amplia sonrisa que iluminó su rostro, volteó para encontrarse con los ojos cielo de su copiloto y se ensanchó aún más la sonrisa. Fue sólo un segundo, pero vio en sus orbes más de lo que estaba dispuesta a ver y la congeló momentáneamente. Agitó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en el camino.

Sentía en el pecho una felicidad impresionante, como si su corazón necesitase más espacio.

—_There's nothing you can do that can't be done_ —Canturreó Fred con goce.

Escuchó las carcajadas de sus amigos y los calló con su siguiente acción.

—_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung_ —Le siguió con complicidad.

—_Nothing you can say but can learn how to play the game_ —Siguieron ambos entre risas.

—_It's easy_ —Entonaron todos juntos.

Y el camino se les hizo ameno, entre cantos, risas, alegría, paz y amor.

* * *

><p>Subieron las escaleras, mientras debatían sobre la crisis que afectaba a la máxima potencia mundial, que arrastraba a todo el mundo, por obvias razones. Al estar informada de todo, podía argumentar con bases sólidas cualquier punto de vista. Siempre se arrepentiría de no estudiar <em>Derecho<em>, no porque tuviese trabas, si no que quería ayudar a la gente con algo más importante, su vida.

—Eres un jodido idiota —Jadeó una conocida voz —. Debimos tomar el tren y así no tendríamos que haber recorrido toda Londres.

Gimió despacito y apremió el paso para llegar rápidamente. No se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a correr con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que colisionó con un pecho firme y unos brazos la sujetaron con fuerza.

—Cielos, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Le dijo a Dean con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, mientras seguía refugiada en sus brazos.

—Seamus me llamó ayer, me contó lo que pasó y decidimos venir a verte. De todos modos vendríamos, pues dentro de pocos días es tu cumpleaños, chiquita. Te lo habíamos prometido, toda una semana para ti.

— ¿Es mi…?

—No puedo creer que hayas olvidado tu propio cumpleaños, Herms —Rió Seamus con su cabello rubio pegado a su frente, debido al sudor.

—Hola a todos —Saludó Dean cortésmente.

—Cierto. Ellos son mis amigos. Ginny y su novio Harry. Los Weasley son los pelirrojos, Ron, George y Fred, incluida Ginny —Los señaló.

—Cuando mencionaste que era el clon —Dijo Seamus perplejo —, pensé que eran similares, no iguales.

—Pues ya ves que no, hay suficiente para alegrar las miradas —Dijo Fred con altivez.

—Sí, sí. Como tú digas —Restó importancia Hermione. Repentinamente la chica se giró donde estaban sus amigos —. Gané en la pista de baile.

El chillido los aturdió a todos, pero lo gracioso eran las muecas de sus amigos de infancia. Rió con ganas, todavía en los brazos de Dean.

* * *

><p>Una vez dentro, todos halagaron el gusto de la chica, cuestionaron su obsesión con los libros y se dedicaron a disfrutar. Pero el agradable momento fue interrumpido por Dean.<p>

— ¿Qué pasó exactamente ayer?

—No hablemos de eso ahora —Intentó desviar el tema la joven, pero sus amigos no estaban en la labor.

—Ni siquiera pienses que lo dejaré pasar —Sintió las miradas de todos en su persona y aquello logró inquietarla.

—Ayer nos asaltaron en el metro —Dijo serio George —. Fuera de los moretones, no nos pasó nada. Sólo el shock.

— ¿Y por qué no me contaron? Soy su hermana —Rugió indignada Ginny.

—Te pareces más a Molly de lo que crees —Bromeó Fred aligerando el tema.

Pero no fue suficiente, y se vio en la obligación de relatar, ayudada por los gemelos, lo ocurrido ayer. Le tembló la voz en ciertas partes y tuvo que detenerse en varias ocasiones, pero fue respaldada por los chicos.

La mano de Fred le acarició la espalda en todo momento, reconfortándola visiblemente. Al finalizar advirtió la mirada que intercambiaron sus amigos de infancia, pero con algo que pudo distinguir al instante.

—No es lo que creen. Y no respondan, ahora no lo discutiré —Frenó de inmediato.

—Dejémonos de dramatismo y juguemos —Propuso George divertido con la situación.

_Todos, inclusive Ronald, notaron la extraña conexión que existía entre su hermano y la vecina del mismo._

* * *

><p>Llevaban un buen rato intentando descifrar la mímica de Dean. Decidieron, después de servir las copas, jugar a adivinar lo que le había tocado a cada grupo, ya fuese: películas, frases, grupos musicales, libros, entre otros. Le había tocado con Dean, Harry y Ronald.<p>

—Es esa película que vimos cuando pequeños, ¿Cómo se llamaba? —Chilló estresada la chica.

Dean corrió por la sala de estar, moviendo sus brazos y alzando exageradamente sus pies. En ese instante su rostro mutó hasta transformarse en una desfigurada mueca; era como si quisiese… ¿Rugir?

—Godzilla —Gritó Hermione victoriosa. Habían ganado.

Saltó emocionada y se abrazó a Ronald entusiasmada, la risa del chico se cortó de abrupto y dejó de respirar espontáneamente. Arrepentida lo soltó, ligeramente avergonzada y con cierta extrañeza se alejó.

—Lo lamento —Se disculpó, sin entender por qué lo hacía.

—No —Carraspeó Ron incómodo —, no te preocupes.

—Mione, aliméntanos.

—Fred, tú pequeño…

—Mione —Llamaron Seamus y Dean divertidos, y comprendió el motivo de su entretención.

—Lo sé, no deja de llamarme como ese fantasma come niños; es realmente molesto —Les explicó buscando su apoyo, porque eran sus amigos y debían pretegerla de cualquier idiota que la fastidiase; pero no fue así.

—Dejen de reírse —Regañó colérica.

No fue escuchada, y los chicos seguían revolcándose en el piso, mientras contaban, entrecortadamente, la gracia de todo aquello.

—Cuando éramos pequeños, Hermione le aterraba acampar en el patio, porque le temía a un fantasma legendario que comía hombres o niños; aquél ente era conocido como Mione —Explicó Dean entre sonoras carcajadas.

—Solíamos montar escenarios espectaculares sólo para ver su cara horrorizada. Muy linda, Herms —Molestó Seamus, lanzándole un sonoro beso cuando vio su mirada furibunda.

Las risotadas de todos fueron suficientes para que se alzara de su asiento y se retirare a la cocina para buscar comida. La verdad era que también ella moriría de inanición.

Sintió unos pasos familiares seguirla, y cuando entró a la cocina, después de ella, cerró la puerta.

—Así que el vecino nuevo ¿Eh? —Murmuró una voz conocida.

—Te equivocas, yo soy la vecina nueva, él… ellos estaban desde hace mucho aquí —Se corrigió, disgustada con su tonta actitud.

—Sabes que no me refiero a ello, no seas cobarde y asume —Eso la alteró a niveles insospechados.

—Escúchame bien, Seamus Finnigan, no debo y no quiero darte explicaciones. Son asuntos que sólo me conciernen a mí —Susurró en un tono furioso —. Si decido tener una aventura, suicidarme, tatuarme o lo que fuese; es cuestión mía. Así que métete en lo tuyo y no me estorbes.

—No, escúchame tú a mí. Eres mi mejor amiga, eres mi hermanita; obviamente me preocuparé por ti y tus asuntos, más aún debido a lo que pasaste antes de huir de Manchester. Sé que es lo mejor para ti, pero debes admitir que fue bastante egoísta; no pensaste en Dean, en Luna, en mí, ni en nadie. Todos te extrañamos. Y la verdad es que me aterra que, con el tiempo, te alejes de nosotros; estás haciendo amigos y ellos pronto serán lo que aprecies.

—Ni lo pienses —Le dijo en voz suave, apenada —. Los amo a ustedes, porque me han enseñado mucho, me han apoyado y han confiado en mí, aún cuando yo desconfiaba de todos. Y les estaré eternamente agradecida.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y entró su moreno amigo con una suave sonrisa en los labios. _Había escuchado toda la conversación._ Se acercó a ambos y los abrazó. Se sentía tan protegida y querida en ese lugar; sentía que podría estar ahí eternamente.

Ese era, sin lugar a dudas, un _momento feliz._ No eran necesarias palabras, era suficiente que la abrazaran o la mirasen para sentir que su mundo volvía a estar bien.

_Ellos estaban con ella y eso era suficiente._

—Aunque creo que alguien se está robando a nuestra Mione —Dijo Dean con humor y no pudo evitar reírse.

—No te preocupes, nunca los reemplazará —Bromeó ella de igual modo.

Nunca sabría de la mirada que se dirigieron los chicos, con cierta complicidad; nunca sabría que había alguien más escuchando afuera con una sonrisa en sus labios, y tampoco se enteraría que las mariposas que sintió en ese momento no era por sus amigos, si no por otro individuo.

_Pero lo que sí entendería después es que sus palabras eran un presagio de lo que se avecinaba._

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué piensan?, ¿Les gustó?<em>

_Espero estén bien, chicas. Esta vez fui puntual y estoy orgullosa de mí. Adoro a Fred, es mi amor platónico. _

_¡JKR!, ¿Porqué lo mataste?. Mi corazón sangra._

_**Allison Cameron**, este capítulo va dedicado a ti. Mi primer review y la persona que me alentó a seguir. Gracias, linda._

_Bueno es es todo por ahora, ojalá comenten._

_Nos vemos, besos._

_Lizzie!_


	8. VIII

_Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Utopía<em>**

**_VIII_**

Dejó a sus amigos preparando bocadillos para los invitados, mientras ella maniobraba para llevar los vasos y el líquido. Salió de la cocina, encontrándose con un joven de cabello rojo, los cuales le caían en la frente otorgando una vista adorable a los ojos de la chica. Sonriendo con suavidad el muchacho le ofreció los brazos para cogerlos por ella y se encaminaron juntos a la sala de estar.

Sin embargo, Hermione fue consciente de lo que hacía el chico fuera de la cocina.

—Sabes, es de mala educación y pésimo gusto escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

—Pero si sólo volvía del baño —Se defendió al instante, demasiado rápido para ser creíble.

—Después hablaremos sobre esto —Advirtió, después de escuchar el timbre. Aunque sabía que lo dejaría pasar.

_¿Quién rayos vendrá tan tarde?_ Se preguntó extrañada.

Pero al abrir la puerta, supo que era estúpido cuestionarse aquello, después de todo sólo Luna Lovegood creería conveniente llegar a semejante hora.

—Herms, cómo te extrañé —Le dijo con dulzura, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza —. Te ves muy guapa. ¿Quién es el afortunado? Veo muchos _torposoplos_ volando alrededor de tu cabeza, ten cuidado, provocan que la gente se bese.

—Luna, hace tanto que no nos vemos. Te he dicho miles de veces que esos seres son mitológicos, no existen —Le respondió, omitiendo la última frase.

— ¿Luna? —Le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas a la rubia recién llegada —, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola, Dean —Dijo simplemente —. Supongo que has notado que Hermione tiene un montón de _torposoplos_ rodeándola, ¿Tú sabes quién es el muchacho que la cautivó?

Escuchó varias risas a sus espaldas, tapó su rostro con las manos y dejó a la pareja sola. Refunfuñó cuando se encontró con la mirada de Seamus, sus ojos brillaban con cierta satisfacción.

—Ambos sabemos que cuando Luna supone algo, nunca se equivoca —Declaró el hombre divertido.

—Oh, cállate.

La velada pasó sin inconvenientes, entre divertidas anécdotas del trío de Manchester, bromas de los gemelos, acotaciones extrañas de Luna y conversaciones entretenidas. Pasadas las dos de la mañana, y después de ordenar la sala de estar, se fueron a dormir.

* * *

><p>Se despertó al escuchar la alarma, se acurrucó en el duro colchón e intentó taparse con las sabanas, pero lo único que pudo percibir fue la fría bienvenida de la alfombra de la habitación.<p>

Luna nuevamente la había empujado lejos de la cómoda cama, adueñándose del confortable inmueble.

Suspiró y, dirigiéndose a la mesita de noche, tomó entre sus manos su móvil, apagando el estridente sonido. Calmada se encaminó al baño, para tomar una relajante y larga ducha, que bien merecida la tenía. Se atrevió a ignorar descaradamente el constante bullicio que provocaba su celular, presionando el botón que alargaría su _momento feliz._

Al salir sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, esto era algo que agradecía admirar. Sus hermosos y amables amigos le habían preparado el desayuno y la esperaban para poder devorar de forma ávida y voraz el delicioso manjar que estaba en su mesa.

El brillo en su rostro fue suficiente para que sus amigos no la molestasen con su vecino, sin embargo, aquello sólo duró en el desayuno, pues los chicos decidieron atosigarla cuanto podían con Fred, obligándola a admitir sentimientos que, según ella, no albergaba.

No obstante, se asustó al escuchar detenidamente los _síntomas_ que, según ellos, padecía; coincidían perfectamente con lo que ella sentía y con lo que Fred le transmitía (en cuanto a señales)

_Eso no quiere decir que te estés_ enamorando_ de él, estúpida Hermione_ Se regañó.

Quitó todo pensamiento de su mente cuando escuchó el sonido de su puerta, anduvo calmadamente, obviando el hecho de que los pitazos sonaban en reiteradas ocasiones, con cierto desespero. En el momento que abrió una delatora sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, al encontrar dos piscinas azules que le devolvían la mirada, traviesos.

—Hola —Saludó con más entusiasmo del que sentía antes.

—Hola a ti, nena —Le sonrió con coquetería —. Vengo a hacerte una interesante propuesta.

—Sorpréndeme.

—Tengo entradas para el concierto de R.E.M. Eran de un amigo, pero su novia se enfermó y no podía ir sólo; decidió vendérmelas, pues sabe que me gusta el grupo. ¿Te gustaría ir, Mione?

—Estás bromeando, definitivamente sí —Y adoptando una pose afectada, jugó con él —. Acepto esta propuesta romántica y apasionada.

Acercándose el muchacho, tomó su barbilla y la alzó.

—Podríamos hacer que este momento sea aún más maravilloso, y así contárselo a nuestros nietos, si nos besamos, con amor y babas de por medio.

Lo alejó de un manotazo y tiró de sus cabellos, juguetona.

—No te pases de listo, pelirrojo. ¿Cuándo y a qué hora es?

—Hoy a las nueve de la noche, pasaré por ti a las seis; hay que escoger buenos asientos.

—Por supuesto —Le respondió, mirando extasiada los boletos que reposaban en las manos del muchacho —. Muchas gracias por invitarme Fred.

—Gracias las tuyas, por supuesto —Expresó ufano, causando la risa de la mujer —. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde. No me extrañes.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré.

Cerró de golpe la puerta, ocultando el rostro ofendido del chico. Riéndose fue a su habitación, en donde se encontró con sus invitados discutiendo acaloradamente.

—Que sí.

—Vamos Seamus, ella acaba de llegar. No puede estar enganchada en tan sólo unas semanas. Le atrae, eso es obvio, pero de ahí a más. No sé.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Seamus, Dean. Herms está alegre y está sanado más rápido. ¿Viste cómo le brillaba la cara cuando hablaba con él o simplemente lo miraba?

—Debo aceptar que eso es completamente comprobable, pero no debemos dejarnos guiar por conjeturas y tendríamos que ser directos, preguntarle de frente.

Reparó en que era el mejor momento para hacerse notar.

—Muy sabio, Dean. ¿Qué preguntas tienen? —Les incitó, sarcástica.

—Vamos, cielo. No te enojes y admítelo —Le dijo Seamus, sonriendo socarrón —. Estás coladita por Fred Weasley ¿A que sí?

—Herms, sabes que te queremos y no queremos que estés obligada a decirnos. Pero tendrás que escupir si no quieres que el chico se entere de cosas algo vergonzosas —Amenazó sutilmente Luna.

—Sólo debo ser honesta, ¿No es así? —Esperó el asentimiento general y continuó —. No me gusta Fred Weasley, no siento nada por él, no me interesa en lo más mínimo en el sentido sentimental y no caeré por ese arrogante pelirrojo.

—Es una lástima que te mientas a ti misma, sólo porque no eres capaz de ser feliz. Supongo que es una especia de autocastigo ¿No? —Lamentó la rubia con un deje de pena.

—No es eso —Rugió furiosa.

—Debes ser sincera, Herms. Te fuiste porque el fantasma del accidente no te dejaba tranquila —Explicó Dean —. Cuando sonreías, apretabas los labios de inmediato. Cuando disfrutabas de los momentos, te enojabas contigo misma y te amargabas por estupideces._ No fue tu culpa ser la única_.

Seamus se acercó y la abrazó al notar que las traicioneras lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos.

—Debes ser feliz. Sobreviviste por el esfuerzo de tus padres, ellos lucharon para mantenerte con vida después de la colisión, gastaron sus últimos alientos para dártelo a ti. Ellos no querrían que te negaras una oportunidad como esa.

Hizo una breve pausa y continuó.

—El chico es agradable y simpático, y puedo ver a leguas que te hace bien. Has confiado en él, y eso debe ser por algo. Lo quieres y lo sabes. Estoy seguro que aún sin conocerlo ya lo extrañarías ¿A que sí? Pero debes ser valiente, como la Hermione Granger que todos acá conocemos. Esa mujer que tuvo el coraje de marcharse, para ser independiente, para poder crecer y conocer por su propia cuenta. Te amamos, precisamente por eso te decimos todo esto; debes dejarlos marchar, debes darte un respiro, después de tanto dolor. Si quieres suicidarte, tatuarte o no sé qué ridiculez, sólo hazlo. Porque serás feliz y porque tú así lo decidiste.

La sostuvo con más fuerza cuando los sollozos se intensificaron.

—Llora lo que necesites, despoja todo lo que guardas y dedícate a disfrutar. Tendrás miedo y caerás, pero te levantarás, porque eres tú. No te dejes consumir, precisamente para eso te fuiste; que su muerte no sea en vano, cielo.

—Es tan difícil, es demasiado… —Pero no fue capaz de terminar.

Luna tomó su mano con cariño y besó dulcemente el dorso. Alzó la vista para mirar sus saltones ojos azules y sonrió entre hipidos al advertir que utilizaba sus pendientes de rábano.

—_Las situaciones siempre se deben a algún factor desconocido, cosas que deben pasar para que todo esté bien _—Citó Luna a su padre en un melodioso susurro —, tú vas a estar bien.

—Muchas gracias por todo chicos —Limpió sus mocos con la camisa de Seamus, causando las risas de los chicos —. No sé qué sería de mí sin ustedes.

—Probablemente no sobrevivirías —Observó Dean muy pagado —. Si bien acabamos de darte nuestra bendición, queremos saber cómo te sientes cuando estás cerca de él. Sólo para comprobar algo.

Tomó aire, para conseguir algo de valor e inició su explicación.

—Es divertido rondar a su alrededor, siempre tiene una broma o un comentario sarcástico que te hace reír, aún así no resulta molesto. Tiene demasiados conocimientos en su retorcida mente, puedes hablar con él de lo que sea. Derrocha simpatía, es muy popular en la universidad por su agradable trato. Te induce a cometer locuras, a vivir cada momento con adrenalina; he hecho cosas que nunca antes se me hubiesen ocurrido hacer. Asegura lealtad y, por ende, podría confiarle cualquier cosa. Es muy atractivo, a pesar de tener un hermano idéntico, él me resulta más guapo.

Exhaló al notar el modo en que describía a Fred.

—Me siento cómoda con él, no tengo que pensar qué hacer o qué decir; casi como si estuviese con ustedes. Puedo dar rienda suelta a mis emociones. Soy completamente espontánea al accionar, no pienso demasiado cuando está cerca; eso es otra cosa, me distrae constantemente, no puedo analizar con claridad, apenas sí puedo respirar. Es como si la Hermione Granger de siempre estuviere de vuelta, riendo, disfrutando, bromeando. Por todos los cielos, incluso he coqueteado con él.

Escuchando el jadeo de los presentes, inspiró para continuar.

—Físicamente es complicado. Se me corta la respiración de golpe y, en un segundo, se acelera. Las piernas me suelen fallar y las manos me sudan, y tiemblan también. Me mareo con su perfume o su aliento; tal vez soy alérgica. Unos odiosos gusanos se mueven en mi vientre cuando me toca y un grotesco monstruo se remueve cada vez que me defiende o me halaga. Es extraño, pero mi corazón se acelera cada que está próximo, de un modo alarmante.

Esperó pacientemente a que sus amigos explicasen los extraños síntomas, aún si ella tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que significaba.

—Estás completa e irrevocablemente… —Comenzó Seamus, perplejo.

—Profunda y hermosamente… —Agregó Luna con una mirada soñadora.

—Enamorada de Fred Weasley —Concluyó Dean atónito, al igual que todos los presentes.

—No —Carraspeó al fallarle la voz —. Eso es imposible, no. Lo conozco hace cosa de un mes y fracción. No puede ser. Nunca me he enamorado.

—Siempre hay una primera vez —Acotó Dean.

—Compruébalo —Retó la chica rubia con su dulce voz —. Debes estar segura que lo que sientes y las causas de ello. Definitivamente tendrás que comprobarlo.

— ¿Cómo lo haré?

Las macabras sonrisas no auguraban nada demasiado placentero.

* * *

><p>El timbre interrumpió su meditación, obligándola a reaccionar y, más nerviosa de lo normal, recibió a su pelirrojo vecino. Se sonrojó ligeramente al notar que el joven se veía realmente apuesto. Con unos jeans desgastados, una camisa cuadrillé con tonalidades en rojo, unas zapatillas negras raídas y un encantador gorro negro, que dejaba ver los mechones rojos que caían graciosamente sobre su frente.<p>

_Definitivamente he muerto y estoy en el cielo._ Sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente de los inoportunos pensamientos.

—Wow, creo que nuevamente me has deslumbrado —Halagó el muchacho con sus orbes cielo irradiando luz —. Estás jodidamente exquisita.

—Me alegra que te sea apetitosa, pero no vamos a comer. Quiero ver a Michael Stipe bailar y cantar, aquello no tiene precio —Dijo, seguido de un profundo suspiro.

—No te emociones mucho, es un total mariquita —Le dijo serio —. Yo sí soy un íntegro macho.

Rió divertida, pero decidió molestarlo un rato; después de todo un Fred fastidiado le alegraba el día _y le ayudaría a despejarse_.

—Vamos, puede que haya declarado su homosexualidad, pero eso no quita que se vea bastante sexy, en especial cuando baila —Bailó las cejas sugestivamente, como para dar énfasis a su frase.

—No puedo creer que te atraiga un calvo viejo, quien además es gay.

—Ya te dije, obviando el hecho de que es homosexual, es demasiado guapo para ser ignorado.

Fred soltó un bufido y guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, se subieron a una camioneta vieja que Hermione había admirado antes; _es que era tan antigua_. Gruñendo incoherencias, de la que sólo pudo entender un "_Calvos homosexuales…yo estoy mejor_", el chico hizo partir el auto.

Se dedicó en exclusiva a molestar al muchacho, irritándolo aún más. Es que era tan satisfactorio devolver las jugarretas.

Cuando llegaron, el joven le abrió la puerta y le sonrió con mofa.

—Tal vez si me comporto como marica me aceptes —Fue toda la explicación que dio, aligerando el ambiente notoriamente.

* * *

><p>La gigante mano de Fred engulló la suya al entrar al recinto, después captó el por qué de esta acción. Estaba abarrotado de gente, por todas partes y de todo tipo de personas, ahora recordaba el motivo por el cual declinaba ofertas como estas, era demasiado caótico.<p>

—Vamos, tenemos que hacer la fila —Le dijo al oído para hacerse escuchar entre tanto bullicio. _Provocando las reacciones que le describió a sus amigos._

Fred la situó atrás de su ancha espalda, para protegerla de cualquier inconveniente. Caminó atravesando la marea de gente que esperaba ansiosa su turno, comentando sus canciones favoritas o lo que acontecería en el concierto. Cuando sintió que no podía seguirle el paso a su acompañante, resolvió tomar al chico por los hombros, de este modo podría estar pegada a él y no se extraviaría.

Llegaron a un sector que estaba algo despejado, se situaron rápidamente en la fila y no tuvieron que esperar mucho para entrar a la zona donde estaban las sillas.

—No puedo creer que para éste asiento haya tenido que pagar tan poco —Dijo Fred maravillado del lugar en el que estaban.

—Tu amigo es un ángel caído del cielo, estos asientos son los mejores —Concedió la castaña observando a su alrededor.

— ¡Hey! Quedamos en que yo sería gay para atraer tu atención. Intenta, al menos, no fijarte en otro.

—Mis disculpas.

Riendo y hablando esperaron a que comenzara el espectáculo. Agradecía que fuese Fred su acompañante y no otro, si no las largas horas de espera serían tediosas.

Se apagaron las luces, interrumpiendo la charla sobre sexualidad, dando paso a vítores e incansables aplausos. Hermione no podría estar más complacida con el cambio, sentía toda la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas. Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, gritó a pleno pulmón y se dedicó a disfrutar.

_Ya es hora de que seas feliz, Granger._

* * *

><p>Salieron con los rostros radiantes, con las gargantas adoloridas de tanto cantar y gritar, con los ojos emocionados por el espectáculo que pudieron presenciar y<em> con las manos inconscientemente tomadas.<em>

—Te dije que aunque fuese gay, ese hombre es gloriosamente orgásmico.

— ¿Orgásmico? —Preguntó divertido.

—Sí, es una palabra que resume bastante a algo o alguien… indescriptible.

No le importó que el chico se burlara de su inusual término, tampoco le importó que, cuando llegaron al departamento, éste tomara nuevamente su mano y subieran las escaleras de este modo.

—Aclárame algo, Fred. ¿Esto fue una cita o una salida de amigos? —Cuestionó insegura de querer saber la respuesta.

— ¿Qué quieres que sea, nena? —Murmuró con las manos acariciando sus mejillas —. Y por favor respóndeme.

—No estoy muy segura —Farfulló, de repente sus manos eran más interesantes que los profundos pozos azules de su vecino.

—Mírame —Le dijo Fred con suavidad.

Para su propio disgusto obedeció al instante, cediendo ante los deseos del hombre. Se le cortó la respiración al ver que sus cielos estaban refulgiendo de manera cautivante, ojos que la miraban sólo a ella. _Ahora_.

En el instante en que los brazos del chico rodearon su cintura y la estrecharon con suavidad, un jadeo se escapó de sus labios, avergonzándola. Sus piernas le fallaron, forzándola a sujetarse de los hombros de su acompañante, quien, a su vez, afianzó su agarre.

Se miraron durante una eternidad, estudiándose, conociéndose, _comprendiéndose_. Nunca se cansarían de leerse mutuamente, con una facilidad que resultaba inusitada. Y es que cada vez que entraban en contacto directo azul y marrón, todo se estabilizaba y se desequilibraba de modo simultáneo, resultando contradictorio.

Pero no importaba, porque era un _momento feliz_ y eso era todo.

No percibió que la respiración del muchacho se había acelerado, que podía sentir el latido de su corazón golpear furiosamente su mano. Tampoco notó que las grandes manos que la sujetaban temblaban ligeramente y tampoco notó que un suave sonrojo adornaba las mejillas del joven.

Sólo era consciente de esa llamativa y cautivante mirada, que podía desencadenar una serie de febriles reacciones en su cuerpo y un mar de confusiones en su mente.

Estaban tan cerca, era cosa de moverse tan sólo un poco.

—Respira, preciosa —Le susurró Fred contra sus labios, pero su aliento, adentrándose en su boca, sólo consiguió que cerrara los ojos, dejándose llevar.

Y fue cuando escuchó el canto de los ángeles.

Esos sedosos labios debían estar prohibidos en la tierra, no podía ser algo terrenal; era demasiado divino. Se movían con maestría sobre su inexperta boca, pero no le importó; sólo deseaba que no se detuviere nunca, podría estar pegada a él, por el aliento, para siempre.

_Creo que me voy a orinar_ Pensó inconsciente e incoherente.

Movió sus manos, involuntariamente, hasta las hebras rojas que tanto le gustaban y las acarició con paciencia, dedicándose a rozar con las yemas la nuca, enviándole al chico corrientes de placer por la columna.

Un temblor la recorrió por completo al notar las suaves caricias de esas maravillosas manos en su espalda; pegó su cuerpo al del chico por instinto.

Fuegos artificiales y estrellas la rodeaban. Azúcar, flores y muchos colores.

_Y un montón de torposoplos._

Gimió despacito al notar el calor que irradiaba aquella anatomía de infarto y jadeó cuando su lengua recorrió lenta y sensual su labio inferior, pidiéndole permiso.

_Oh, eso fue jodidamente perf…MALO, muy malo Herms _ Se dijo mentalmente, con reproche.

Empujó el musculoso torso lejos de ella y le pegó una débil cachetada. Ambos respiraban agitadamente y se sentían demasiado acalorados.

— ¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces? —Chilló alterada.

—Besarte —Respondió con una sonrisa extasiada en sus labios. Sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas y sus labios tenuemente enrojecidos por la presión.

— ¡Y lo dices así! —Le espetó avergonzada —. Podrías pedir permiso, ¿No crees?

—No vi que te quejaras, la verdad.

—Me pillaste desprevenida —Mintió penosamente.

Fred bufó divertido, realmente gozaba de la situación. Aún más después de besarla, se sentía en la gloria.

—Entonces no me apartaste antes por…

Silencio.

—Al menos admite que te gustó.

El furioso rubor que cubrió el rostro de Hermione la delató, sin embargo se permitió mentir para salvar su dignidad.

—No te creas la gran cosa, pelirrojo —Le dijo con total descaro. Sólo esperaba que no percibiere el descontrolado latir de su corazón, el cual retumbaba escandaloso.

—Supongo, por lo tanto, que el temblor fue debido a la repugnancia de mis labios sobre los tuyos. ¿A que sí?

—Oh cállate.

Tapó sus ojos con las palmas y dejó al descubierto los brillosos labios. Lamió estos para quitar la humedad que Fred había dejado en ellos.

Se sobresaltó al escucharlo jadear y lo miró fijamente.

—Si no quieres que te devores —Dijo bajo, con la voz estrangulada —, al menos ten la decencia de no hacer eso.

—¿Y es mi culpa? —Exclamó indignada.

—No puedo creer que sólo eso hayas captado.

_Rayos, definitivamente me orinaré en los pantalones _Se dijo después de captar el mensaje.

Lo perforó con sus chocolates ojos un buen rato, finalmente resopló disgustada y se despidió estoica.

—Gracias por lo de hoy. Nos vemos mañana.

—Procura no destrozar nada —Se burló Fred al notar lo incómoda que se encontraba, eso la volvería más torpe —. Y recuerda que mañana nos vamos juntos, George se irá con Angelina.

Asintió distraída y entró rápidamente a refugiarse en su hogar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al caer en la cuenta de algo.

Al final, había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar lo que sentía y el resultado solo logró agitarla.

—Me gusta Fred Weasley. Mi sistema límbico reaccionó al fin, y es para darle la bienvenida a Fred a mi mundo.

Sus amigos que observaron y escucharon todo, asustados por su insólita llegada, comprendieron la razón por la cual la chica estaba tan alterada, a pesar de tener un modo bastante peculiar de darlo a entender.

—Finalmente logras darte cuenta —Mencionó Seamus con humor, atrayendo las miradas de los presentes con claras intenciones de matarlo telepáticamente —. Mejor cierro la boca.

Se enfrascó en la narración de su tarde y cuando llegó a la parte del beso, tuvo que poner sus manos frías en las mejillas. Debía aceptar que la historia era bastante graciosa, por lo que no regañó a nadie por reírse, no obstante, se mantuvo seria.

— ¿Qué harás, cielo? —Interrogó Seamus, tranquilo.

—Como le dije a Fred, no tengo ni la menor idea —Se encogió de hombros, intentado restarle importancia al asunto.

_¿A quién intento engañar? Qué ingenua he sido._

—Disfrútalo, es maravilloso tener a alguien con quien compartir —Le recomendó Luna, tomando la mano de Dean —. Ya decía yo que tenías varios _torposoplos_ volando a tu alrededor.

—¿Pero él sentirá…

—Eres tan ridícula —Interrumpió Dean riendo —. Por supuesto que siente algo por ti. Dudo que no te hayas fijado.

—Sí, pero puedo estar malinterpretando…

—No lo estás haciendo —Afirmaron los tres con vehemencia.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? Es decir, le gusto y él me gusta —Carraspeó cuando sus labios temblaron para dejar asomar una acusadora sonrisa.

—Y eso es todo. Deja que las cosas sigan su curso. Y si te besa, sólo correspóndele —Le dijo una pícara Luna.

Se rió sin motivo alguno, sentía su corazón a punto de explotar. Sus amigos la siguieron y se dedicaron a conversar sobre el concierto, después se preocuparían de la boda que Luna tenía en mente para Hermione y Fred.

* * *

><p>Después de desayunar y besar las mejillas de sus tres durmientes huéspedes, salió del departamento y tocó el timbre de la puerta 53, de inmediato se abrió, mostrando unos divertidos ojos azules.<p>

—Buen día, George.

—Buenos días a ti, damisela —Le besó la mejilla y aprovechó para susurrarle al oído —. Fred no ha dejado de sonreír como idiota y ha estado canturreando canciones de _The Beatles_ y de _R.E.M. _¿Qué le has hecho?

Solo atinó a ruborizarse y a mirar sus bonitos zapatos marrones. Se resignó cuando, al levantar la mirada, George seguía esperando una respuesta.

—Debe haberte contado. Por favor no me obligues a decirte.

Escuchó la ronca carcajada de George y le sonrió travieso. Entornó los ojos al descubrir que le había tomado el pelo.

—Lo sabías.

—Por supuesto, Fred _debe_ expresarse, y ayer estaba tan eufórico que tuve que prestar atención para entender lo que me quería decir.

—Demonios, creo que moriré de vergüenza.

— ¿Te arrepientes? —Pero tuvo que repetir la pregunta; Fred gritó a todo pulmón la última estrofa de _Bad Day, _en la ducha —. Quiero decir, si lamentas lo que hiciste ayer.

Lo miró atentamente, y se percató que en sus ojos estaban nublados por la preocupación. Frunció el ceño al cuestionarse la razón de ello.

—No, no me arrepiento —Antes de que pudiese decir algo, lo silencio con un golpe en el estómago —. Pero guárdame el secreto.

— ¿Porqué? Pensé que ahora serían novios y blablablá.

—Debemos aclarar todo para empezar a salir —Le dijo, dándole énfasis a la última parte —. No es tan fácil como se pinta.

—Por supuesto que sí, sólo disfrútalo.

Sonrieron, él porque su hermano estaría bien con ese ángel, sanaría a su lado. Y ella porque le sonaba irónico que todos le aconsejasen aquello, no obstante seguiría la sugerencia como si fuese su lema.

_No des vueltas al pasado, pues no lo puedes cambiar; que no te agobie el futuro, pues no sabes si llegará; disfruta del presente, no lo dejes escapar, porque cuando se vaya, jamás volverá._

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por leer. Lamento la tardanza, pero<em> Mujercitas_ me cautivó y no me pude desprender del libro hasta terminarlo._

_Que hermosa historia._

_Como sea, debo decirles que no tenía muchas ganas de escribir, de hecho lo hice dos veces y el capitulo no me convenció; los borré sin piedad. Bueno, como decía, esto es por lo que pasó en Chile. Somos oficialmente un país con mala suerte. No quiero darles la lata de que en un minuto se te va la vida y blablablá. Pero la síntesis de lo que les aconsejo está en la frase final, espero los guíe._

_Ok, dejando de lado el melodrama. Soy tan feliz de actualizar y de ver que les gusta la historia. Sin embargo, alguna queja, sugerencia u otro, me encantaría me lo hicieran saber. Si gustan, por supuesto._

_En un review leí que querían a Luna, ahí la tienen, loca y encantadora como siempre. Dejé plasmada la idea de lo que ocurrió con Hermione, pero será explicada más a fondo cuando tenga la _charla_ con Fred._

_Oh, sagrados calzones de Buda. Ya deseo escribirlo._

_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, de ser así favor de hacérmelo saber._

_Saludos, besos y nerds para todas (¿A quién no le gustan los nerds? Hereje para ti de no ser así :D)_

_Lizzie!_


	9. IX

_Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Utopía<strong>_

_**IX**_

Que estuviera nerviosa después del extraordinario contacto que había tenido con Fred la noche anterior, no quería decir que debía comportarse como una reverenda estúpida, por supuesto que se lo había prohibido a sí misma. Pero ahí estaba, paralizada en el lugar en donde George la dejó, después de despedirse, incapacitada para realizar cualquier movimiento que le permitiera acercarse al baño y golpear; tal vez, y con suerte, podrían llegar a tiempo a Hogwarts. _Si tan sólo sus piernas respondieran a los neurotransmisores que mandaban las señales._

Algo descolocada con su inusual actuar, se obligó a que sus articulaciones se flexionaran lo suficiente para poder dar un paso. Cuando se percató que se aproximaba a la puerta del baño y que sus pies estaban avanzando hacia su destino, se felicitó mentalmente. Pero su momento de satisfacción personal se vio interrumpido por un adonis que, con sólo una toalla en la cadera y otra en la cabeza (Imposibilitando la visión de su alrededor), se atravesaba con desfachatez en su campo de observación.

El sonrojo asaltó sus pómulos cuando, con cierto placer y un presentimiento de estar violando ocularmente al muchacho, se fijó en las gotas que resbalan traviesas por el fibroso torso del chico. Un vuelco en el estómago y la falta de aire en los pulmones, la alertaron de estar realizando una acción inmoral y perversa, y por ende debía alejarse cuanto antes de ahí, sin ser detectada por la inocente víctima.

Obligó a sus piernas a desplazarse hasta la cocina, para asegurarse de que el desayuno estaba servido, pero no había nada para que el hombre pudiese comer, por lo que buscó en la despensa alimento suficiente para que quedase satisfecho hasta llegar a la universidad, en donde podrían comprar comida en la cafetería del recinto.

Tomando rápidamente una botella de jugo y un paquete de galletas, se encaminó hasta la sala de estar para coger su bolso y el paraguas que la esperaban en el mismo lugar en el que los había dejado en la mañana. Escuchó pasos en el pasillo, y le fue imposible evitar el sofoco que la invadió al girarse y encontrarse de frente con el muchacho que le había robado el sueño la noche anterior.

—Buen día, preciosa —Le dijo, pasmando a la muchacha con la radiante sonrisa que le otorgaba.

—Hola —Respondió, siendo poseída por una extraña timidez, que le causó ternura al muchacho.

—¿Lista para partir? —Cuestionó.

Asintió, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué decir. Al bajar la mirada, advirtió que en sus manos reposaban los alimentos que había agarrado para que él no muriese de inanición.

—Tu desayuno —Ofreció con una suave sonrisa en los rosados labios —. Para ti no es mucho, pero cuando lleguemos a la universidad podremos comprar más.

El brillo en los ojos de Fred causó que estos se viesen más claros, y su corazón también notó que mutaron en un hermoso color cielo, pues latió a un ritmo desenfrenado. Con una intensa mirada, quitó las cosas de sus enguantadas manos y, a pesar de estar cubiertas con tela, las sintió arder de igual modo que si hubiesen sido tocadas, directamente, por ardiente lava.

—Gracias, cielo.

Mordió su labio inferior y caminó, a un ritmo pausado, a la salida del departamento. Era la primera vez que no sentía tantos deseos de ir a clases, en cambio prefería quedarse con Fred y seguir siendo presa de sus cautivadores orbes cielos y arrebatadoras sonrisas.

En el instante que su mano desapareció bajo la manaza del chico, su músculo sanguíneo se saltó un latido y continuó con un veloz compás. Esperaba que no fuere tan alto, al menos no para que el hombre lograse escucharlo.

Caminaron en un silencio que, si bien no los incomodaba, sí que evidenciaba el hecho de que desconocían cómo reaccionar después de lo de ayer. Llegaron al estacionamiento y avanzaron hasta el _Mini Cooper_ de Hermione. Una vez cerca del vehículo, desactivó el seguro y entraron al confortable calor del automóvil.

—Hoy comienza el torneo en la universidad. La Copa de las Casas —Mencionó Fred, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿A qué hora es el partido? —Preguntó, a sabiendas de las verdaderas intenciones de aquella frase.

—Después del almuerzo. Las clases terminarán más temprano hoy, por el juego.

—¿Contra quién?

—_Slytherin_ —Al escuchar el nombre del equipo, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada de la avenida y examinar detalladamente el apuesto rostro de su copiloto.

—Por el tono de tu voz, puedo deducir que se trata de un interesante encuentro.

—Lo será. Hace años que no somos capaces de ganarles a las serpientes; mi hermano, Charlie, era el que aseguraba todos los triunfos. —Se encogió de hombros —. Ahora es Harry el que marca la diferencia.

—Antes de que comience el juego, iré a buscar a los chicos. Estoy segura que estarán encantados de asistir.

—Genial —Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

><p>En el camino, Fred se dedicó a explicarle cómo se elegían los jugadores de cada equipo.<p>

Un viejo hombre, con un curioso sombrero, veía el estilo de juego de cada persona. La selección dependía de sus aptitudes en la cancha y sus métodos al realizar diversas tácticas con el balón. Cada individuo postulaba a un puesto en el grupo, y después de una muestra se publicaban los resultados en el _Gran Comedor_ (La cafetería, sede de todos los eventos importantes).

_Gryffindor_, los llamados leones, era en donde se regían por el ataque ofensivo y un juego metódico. Solían dedicarse a anotar goles y no defender la portería en los noventa minutos que duraban los partidos.

_Slytherin_, conocidos también por serpientes, su juego trataba principalmente por ser sucio y atacar la portería del enemigo por medio de faltas e injurias. Acostumbraban a apuñalar por la espalda a sus propios compañeros para entrar al grupo.

_Ravenclaw_, las águilas, eran personas que se guiaban por un juego táctico, pensado para ganar; pero al ser tan metódico, no siempre solía mostrar frutos en el juego, al estar tan maquinizado.

_Hufflepuff,_ los tejones, habituaban a mostrar un conjunto amistoso, sin atreverse a atacar; más bien defendían el arco sin preocuparse por buscar anotaciones.

Al parecer, Fred tenía razón.

_El juego sería bastante interesante_. _Gryffindor contra su peor enemigo, Slytherin._

* * *

><p>Llegaron al campus con diez minutos de ventaja. Bajaron con cuidado, pues la insistente lluvia impedía la libre movilización de los ciudadanos londinenses, y se dirigieron al recinto, el cual contaba con calefacción. Al entrar al lugar, se dedicó a registrar el lugar, buscando una cabellera roja y una azabache. Cuando no hubo rastro de los chicos, prefirió caminar hasta su clase, <em>Anatomía<em>.

Sus pisadas la guiaron hasta uno de los pasillos de la edificación, y tenía la intención de continuar con su andar, pero se vio interrumpida por una garra en su hombro que impidió su recorrido.

—Te acompaño hasta tu próxima clase —Dijo el chico con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

_Algo está tramando_ Pensó al percatarse del malévolo centelleo que dominaba los ojos zafiros del joven.

Hizo un ligero meneo de hombros, al percibir que estaba rodeada de estudiantes, y por lo tanto el muchacho estaba imposibilitado para realizar cualquier desastre. No obstante, dudó al pensar que se trataba de Fred Weasley, y que aquello significaba que no importaba donde estuvieran o quienes lo rodearan, él haría lo que se le antojase.

Y si llamaba la atención, mucho mejor.

El chico no le permitió vacilar, pues abrazándola por los hombros, la guió por un atajo que conocía, el cual aseguraba una corta caminata. Mientras andaban, Fred comenzó a silbar _Blackbirds_.

"_Fred no ha dejado de sonreír como idiota y ha estado canturreando canciones de__The Beatles__y de__R.E.M.__¿Qué le has hecho?"_

Sus mejillas enrojecieron al recordar lo que ayer habían hecho, intentó rehuir de sus propios pensamientos, aquellos que la asaltaban constantemente con escenas del beso y de lo que había admitido la noche anterior a sus amigos (y a sí misma).

"_Me gusta Fred Weasley. Mi sistema límbico reaccionó al fin, y es para darle la bienvenida a Fred a mi mundo._"

Les había confesado a sus amigos, sorprendiendo a todos.

Y estaba seriamente aterrada con lo que comenzaba a sentir.

Si bien, no se trataba de un enamoramiento, en la extensión de la palabra, sí era cierto que le atraía demasiado Fred. _Según ella._

Nunca había estado enamorada de alguien, tuvo amores platónicos en la adolescencia, sí, pero que sólo eran eso, algo meramente idealista. Y tener reacciones tan contradictorias por una persona, que podía mover su mundo con una mirada, la descolocaba de manera insospechada.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada, había caído bajo las redes de aquel bromista y encantador pelirrojo, y únicamente le quedaba entregarse a ese extraño y efímero sentimiento. Luego se encargaría de recoger los pedazos que hiciesen falta, cuando todo terminare.

Seguiría su lema, se dedicaría a disfrutar del momento.

Después de todo, esto sólo podía ser explicado como una utopía ¿No es así?

* * *

><p>Salió de sus pensamientos, en el momento en que dejó de sentir el cálido abrazo del muchacho.<p>

Se habían detenido fuera de una abandonada aula, de hecho, todo el entorno tenía pinta de haber estado sin uso por un largo periodo. Escaneó sus alrededores y frunció el ceño al caer en la cuenta de que se habían desviado bastante de su supuesto destino. Enojada se giró al causante de su actual desorden emocional.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde me has traído, Weasley? —Espetó, con las manos en las caderas.

—Estamos en uno de los pasillos prohibidos del castillo. George está con Angelina en algún oscuro y siniestro rincón.

—Y me trajiste aquí porque…

—Quería visitarlo con alguien importante —Respondió con simpleza y las orejas rojas.

Sonrió con ternura al advertir que él, al igual que Hermione, estaba nervioso y algo confundido después de la inusitada situación de ayer.

—Pagarás caro el hecho de que me esté escaqueando de clases hoy —Advirtió, intentando sonar severa. Pero la delató su risueño semblante —. Dime, ¿Cuál es la gracia de este lugar?

Los rasgos de Fred se relajaron visiblemente, y una deslumbrante alegría iluminó su cara.

—Aquí fue donde _Los Merodeadores_ realizaron su primera gran travesura.

Se rió al notar que ellos eran una especie de deidad para los gemelos.

—¿Realmente? —Curioseó, mostrando interés en el tema, ya que los cercanos de Harry valían la pena. Y definitivamente Fred también.

El joven asintió, entusiasmado con la perspectiva de compartir este momento con ella y que se mostrase tan voluntariosa de saber.

—Estaban en clases de Química Avanzada, cuando James y Sirius decidieron que era mejor realizar una Bomba de Carburo —Rió recordando algo —. El salón quedó completamente inútil y tuvieron que suspender las clases por un tiempo de un mes.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados por la información recibida.

—Eran una especie de delincuentes. ¿A que sí? —Manifestó sonriendo contrariada —. Espero, de verdad, que tú no seas así. No me gustaría salir co…

Tapó su boca con rapidez, regañándose por ser tan bocazas y delatarse de esa manera, tan vergonzosa. Esperó por la respuesta de Fred, después de aquella torpe seudo-confesión.

Esta no se hizo esperar: las orejas se tintaron de un furioso rojo, los ojos intentaban salir de sus cuencas y los labios masculinos se abrieron; estaba en un estado de shock.

—Lo siento —Comenzó a excusarse con un claro deje de embarazo —. No estaba pensando en lo que decía, realmente mis neuronas no se han dignado a aparecer desde que nos besamos, y mi _Sistema Límbico_ está reaccionando de manera extraña y no entiendo por qué —Jadeó buscando aire y prosiguió —. Bueno si sé a qué se debe, pero es algo incómodo de admitir y no quiero que te sientas perturbado cuando estás cerca de mí. Y es que realmente me gusta estar contigo, tú lo sabes. Lo lam…

Estaba tan concentrada en excusarse, que no se percató de la radiante sonrisa que adornó el semblante masculino, tampoco cuando éste, al igual que la vez anterior, se acercó con sigilo a ella y se inclinó con intenciones no tan inocentes.

—No lo digas —Interrumpió con una sonrisa de lado —. Sé que lo disfrutaste ayer, porque escuché lo que le dijiste a tus amigos de mí, apenas entraste a tu casa.

Su vergüenza dio paso a la furia, no toleraba que escucharen conversaciones ajenas.

—Puede que me sienta atraída a ti, sí. Pero no permitiré que espíes momentos que no te conciernen.

—Yo diría que me involucra directamente, después de todo, era de mí de quien hablaban —Le dijo, ignorando la mueca de ira que Hermione portaba en el rostro —. Necesitaba saber que pensabas sobre lo que había ocurrido. Quería saber si te sentiste en el paraíso, al igual que yo. Si deseabas hacerlo para siempre, y no separarnos más.

—Es una pena Fred, creo que cambié de opinión —Espetó con total saña.

Acariciando los labios de Hermione con su boca, el chico susurró las palabras que cambiarían el rumbo de la relación.

—No cambias de opinión tan rápido, menos cuando el corazón está decidido por alguien.

—Yo sólo dije algo de atracción —Dijo, dubitativa.

—No hablé de ti.

_Cielo bendito_ Alcanzó a pensar, antes de verse interrumpida.

Fue atacada sin piedad por la boca masculina. Deslizando la suave piel de sus labios por toda la seda de los contrarios, maravillándose por la sensación de plenitud que la embargó cuando la colisión fue total. Los gusanos despertaron, después de unos minutos de descanso, y saltaron alegres en su vientre; el monstruo que se removía cada que Fred estaba cerca, volvió a atacar sus entrañas, encogiendo su interior al ver con qué delicadeza era tratada por las manos del muchacho.

Acariciaban, con paciencia y dedicación, cada parte de su cuerpo que ella permitió que tocase. Su espalda fue masajeada por las hábiles manos, su nuca fue rozada por las yemas del chico, su cintura fue estrechada en un demandante apretón y sus labios fueron mordisqueados por una sensual boca, que con maestría, dominaba la suya.

Sus delicadas manos, de forma involuntaria, se adueñaron de las hebras rojas, libres de gorra, y enterró los dedos en aquella desordenada cabellera fuego, maravillándose de la suavidad de estos.

Jadeó en el beso cuando la juguetona lengua de Fred pidió permiso para recorrer la virgen cavidad de la chica y ésta, recordando las palabras de Luna, dejó que tuviese exclusivo acceso a territorio puro.

_Benditos torposoplos _Agradeció complacida.

Cuando entraron en contacto, la asaltó un terrible mareo, que la obligó a enredar sus brazos en torno al cuello del muchacho, entre tanto él hizo lo suyo al estrujar la estrecha cintura de Hermione con vehemencia.

Percibió la lengua inquieta del joven acariciar sus dientes, pasar por cada recoveco de su boca y jugar con la suya. Las sensaciones que la embargaron fueron placenteras a cabalidad, y lamentaba en demasía ser humana, pues le urgía inspirar oxígeno para seguir.

Se alejó con reticencia de Fred, pero antes de distanciarse por completo la lengua masculina se deslizó por sus labios, limpiando la humedad que él mismo había dejado ahí.

—Moría por hacer eso —Confesó en un susurro, con un pícaro guiño.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al escuchar aquello. Miró sus manos y abrió la boca.

—¿A qué —Carraspeó —, ¿A qué te referías con que no hablabas de mí?

—¿No es obvio? —Dijo simplemente —. Te quiero.

Parpadeó atontada y boqueó como un pez.

—No te pido una respuesta inmediata, pero sí me gustaría saber cuando te darás cuenta, al fin, de que estás enamorada de mí.

Balbuceó incoherencias por un buen rato, hasta que sus neuronas se apiadaron de ella y liberaron neurotransmisores para efectuar la sinapsis que requería la situación.

—Estás incrustado en mi _Sistema Límbico_, y no sé qué rayos haré con eso.

—¿Cuál es el _Sistema Límbico_? —Interrogó, desconcertado por la extraña chica que estaba en sus brazos.

—Tendrás que tomar un libro, de esos que tienen palabras escritas en hojas, y leerlo —Le dijo, como si se estuviese dirigiendo a un niño con retraso.

—Sé lo que es un libro, Mione —Le respondió, emulando ofensa.

—¿Realmente? —Cuestionó escéptica.

—Me ofendes, nena.

—Dudo que algo te ofenda, sueles tomarlo todo con humor —Elogió con una tímida sonrisa.

—Pero aún así encuentras más sexy a Michael Stipe —Acusó de la nada.

—Oh, vamos. Mike es muy guapo.

—Tú me encuentras guapo.

—Con la boca cerrada, y eso es... —Fingió meditar por unos segundos —. Nunca.

—Hey, incluso con la boca abierta soy muy atractivo.

—Pero por Dios, eso que va escalando en el cielo, ¿No es tu ego?

Fred soltó una risotada, mientras se sentaba en una visiblemente inestable mesa. Estiró los brazos y la abrazó por la cintura.

—Mi ego está bien, gracias —Le dijo divertido —. Por cierto, Lee Jordan, el chico que me vendió las entradas, te quiere conocer.

Se encogió de hombros aparentado indiferencia, sin embargo el temblor en sus manos sabían lo que venía a continuación.

A lo lejos se escuchó el estridente sonido de la campana.

Pero Fred no preguntó lo que ella esperaba.

—¿Quieres, tú sabes, hacer eso? —Meneó las cejas sugestivamente.

Su atónita mueca debió ser bastante graciosa, pues Fred se desternilló en su cara, por la risa.

—Fred Weasley —Chilló indignada —. Ubícate.

—Pero que mente más pervertida tienes, preciosa —Acusó con malicia —. Yo sólo me refería a escaparnos de clases por un ratito más, ya que pronto tocarán el timbre para ingresar.

Un rojo carmesí se instaló en sus pómulos, delatando la vergüenza que sentía. Tapó su rostro con las manos y gimió despacito, lamentando el momento embarazoso que tuvo que protagonizar.

—No ocultes ese bonito rostro es… —Pero no pudo continuar, debido a unas pisadas que se acercaban a la sala. Volteó su rostro para mirar a Fred, presa del pánico y lo vio posar un dedo en sus labios, ordenando silencio.

Se ocultaron en un armario que tenía flojas las puertas, pero que, por la oscuridad que invadía al aula, permitía un seguro reducto. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, encajando como piezas de rompecabezas, destinados a permanecer juntos. Pero cuando una voz se oyó en el lugar, Fred se tensó notoriamente; desfigurando el perfecto ajuste.

—¿Es cierto que los vistes por aquí? —Demandó una aguda vocecilla.

—Sí, Hermione estaba abrazada al chico Weasley —Contestó una voz grave, sonido que se le hizo familiar.

¿Dónde había escuchado esa voz?

—Debe ser una de sus tantas conquistas, ¿No crees, Cormac? Este es, sin duda, el mejor chisme del mes. _El Profeta_ se venderá como pan caliente.

Cormac McLaggen, el chico de la librería.

Apretó los labios al oír la mención de ese denigrante diario, pues tenía entendido que antes de ser dirigido por unos estudiantes, era uno de los mejores en Londres.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que el mujeriego Fred Weasley sería cazado por una ratona de biblioteca? Al fin y al cabo, es sabido por todos lo mal que lo pasó Freddie cuando Katie terminó con él por su amigo, Oliver Wood.

Divisó el ceño fruncido de Fred, quien tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Esto no era tan insignificante como pensaba.

—Sí, me sorprender que sigan siendo amigos. Después de todo, casi le costó su relación con su hermano.

—Es increíble lo que una mujer puede hacer, ¿No, Lavender?

—Depende de la mujer.

Las voces se fueron alejando, al igual que las pisadas. Salieron de su escondite en un austero silencio y se miraron durante unos minutos.

—Supongo que te debo una explicación —Murmuró resignado.

—Por supuesto —A pesar de que intentó no ser tan cortante, fue inevitable enojarse.

—Bueno, salí con Katie Bell durante el último año de secundaria; creí que sería, por siempre, la indicada. Pero me equivoqué estrepitosamente. Ella comenzó a tener sentimientos dirigidos a Oliver, quien es mi amigo de toda la vida, junto con Lee —Exhaló nostálgico —. La pasábamos muy bien los seis cuando salíamos, pero Kate empezó a tornarse lejana y no pude volver a enamorarla. Se quedó prendada de Oliver y yo no podía decirles nada a ellos, ya que eran mis amigos. Por respeto a mí no comenzaron a salir de inmediato.

"Pero los roces se hicieron frecuentes entre Wood y yo, pues, a pesar de que no quería, me resentí por ello; George siempre estaba en medio de las discusiones. Pero en un momento me volví insoportable y discutí con mi hermano como nunca lo había hecho. Estuvimos una semana sin hablarnos. Me disculpé, obviamente; sin embargo me volví un mujeriego. Salía con cualquiera que me gustase, pensado que encontraría a la que me correspondiese; me volví despreciable y sucio. Hasta que decidí no jugar más con las mujeres y esperar a la indicada, no buscarla. Y no permitir que me volvieran a dañar.

—George dijo que Angelina...

—Sólo fui a un baile con ella, nada más.

La miró, avergonzado y arrepentido por lo que estaba confesando. Le sonrió con suavidad unos instantes, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Y el monstruo en su pecho se removió, arañando su interior, provocandole un intenso dolor.

_Sólo quería que alguien lo perdonara._

Se acercó con cautela, sin romper el contacto visual y lo abrazó con un sentimiento de comprensión.

Puede que su manera de aliviar el dolor no haya sido el correcto, pero cada uno lidiaba con el suyo como podía. Ella había alejado a todos, después de ser la única sobreviviente del fatídico accidente; y para acabar aquel desgarrador vació que poblaba su pecho, se fue de la ciudad y conoció al ángel que estaba entre sus brazos, quien tenía las alas rotas debido a los azotes que la vida le propinó._ Un ángel que alejaba todo el dolor con su sola presencia._

—Está bien —Arrulló con amor —. Estabas dolido y entiendo el motivo por el cuál lo hiciste, no te juzgaré por algo pasado.

—Lo siento —Farfulló, impactado por las contradictorias sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba con Hermione cerca —. Tú no eres un juego.

—Lo sé, Fred —Corrió los rojos cabellos que bloqueaban los azules ojos del muchacho.

—Te quiero —Repitió, mirándola con unos orbes que la conmocionaban.

Su corazón, antes congelado por la ocasión anterior, se encogió y latió desaforadamente.

Y en ese instante se percató de lo que sentía, fue totalmente consciente de que no sólo era atracción lo que sentía por ese muchacho; supo que haría cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alcance para ver siempre esa sonrisa en el pecoso rostro, no permitiría que nadie quitara el hermoso brillo de los ojos del joven y que no lo dañaran, ni siquiera ella.

Una epifanía la golpeó en la cabeza y bajó hasta su corazón, revelando la obvia verdad.

Estaba enamorada de Fred Weasley.

—Te amo —Respondió efusiva.

El reluciente rostro de Fred y sus ojos, brillando normales, fueron suficiente para estar segura que él era el correcto.

Que estúpida fue al no percatarse de la notoria verdad, sus amigos tuvieron que empujarla para que se fijase en lo que sentía, incluso se habían fijado antes. Y a tan sólo minutos de haberse negado a si misma lo que sentía, supo que ser inconsecuente, por esta vez, no era tan malo.

—Eso ya lo sé, amor —Le dijo, tomándola en brazos —Antes que tú.

* * *

><p>Estuvieron unos minutos más, pero a Hermione le dio cargo de conciencia, forzándola a dejar a Fred, quien en ningún momento hizo la pregunta que ella esperaba; y se marchó, enamorada y decepcionada.<p>

¿Es que no pensaba pedirle que fuese su novia?

¡Pero si le dijo "_amor_"!

_Estúpido, insensible, troglodita Weasley_ Pensó con un suave puchero en los labios.

_Que gran sorpresa le esperaba a Hermione. La obligaría a tragar sus palabras._

* * *

><p><em>¡Chan, chan!<em>

_¿Cómo están, guapas? Espero que bien._

_Bueeeeno, un capítulo de Utopía adelantado. Que feliz soy._

_¿Qué les parece? ¿Vomitarán arcoíris? Realmente espero que no, esto no es tan cursi. _Espero =S

_No ha terminado, por supuesto que no. Falta el partido, la fiesta y una sorpresita que tengo por ahí._

_Espero que la historia esté siendo de su agrado, si no es así háganmelo saber, acepto todo tipo de críticas._

_¿Alguien quiere un Fred (Vivo, ¡porque lo está!) y tener torposoplos en su cráneo?, pues les tengo una propuesta._

_Haré un capítulo con todas las sugerencias que quieran, ¿Quieren ninjas, muertes, sangre, magia, elfos, las chicas superpoderosas u otros? Pues manden sus propuestas y trataré de plasmar las ideas en un capítulo o más._

_Así que ya saben, sean partícipes de la historia._

_Sin más que decir, me despido._

_Cuídense, lindas._

_Besos, Lizzie!_


	10. X

_Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Utopía<strong>_

_**X**_

Solamente era consciente de un constante murmullo, supuso que debía tratarse de la voz de su profesor. Era imposible poder concentrarse en la monótona voz del maestro, explicando la función de los diferentes sistemas que constituían el cuerpo, pues su mente se encontraba a varios metros lejos de aquel lugar. Tal vez en una sala abandonada y destrozada, fruto de las travesuras de unos inmaduros estudiantes, rememorando lo vivido tan sólo unas horas atrás.

Aún se le hacía extraño que Fred fuese capaz de generar esa clase de sentimientos, que la agitaban a niveles imprevisibles, dejándola en un estado de sopor que aturdía cada uno de sus sentidos, manteniéndola en una inamovilidad que le causaba un persistente debate en su mente, recriminándole la estupidez y el azoramiento del que era presa. No obstante, las sensaciones placenteras que embargaban su cuerpo cada que era besada, acariciada o simplemente observada por los profundos e intensos zafiros, todas las cosas que rodeaban su mundo, o las emociones que no estuvieren ligadas al chico, quedaban en un segundo plano, el cual era insultantemente fácil de olvidar.

Ni que decir del (ya habitual) monstruo que a cada oportunidad alteraba las reacciones comunes de su cuerpo, ya sea el latir de su corazón, la capacidad de pensar (que era nula cuando Fred estaba con ella), o el mero acto de respirar le era una acción demasiado complicada de efectuar.

—Señorita Granger, ya conozco sus ansias de conocer. Sin embargo, le rogaría, que sólo por ahora, se retirare del salón, pues como puede observar es la única que está aún en el aula —Avisó el profesor Flitwick con cierto humor.

Enojada, por haber perdido una importante clase en el día, por distraerse continuamente, por ser insultada por Ronald y con Fred, por provocarle tantos problemas, se despidió del maestro y se marchó a paso rápido del salón, rumbo al estacionamiento del castillo.

Al recordar la pelea que había protagonizado con Ron, en el _Gran Comedor_, mientras esperaban que las próximas clases dieran comienzo, no pudo evitar el sentirse triste y frustrada, pues después de todo, Harry y Ronald se habían convertido en preciadas personas para ella.

_Ronald estaba insoportable, y no encontraba una razón que fuese bastante razonable para explicar su desagradable y tosco comportamiento. La sospechaba, pero prefería ignorarla, sino tendría serios problemas con Albus Dumbledore, ya que dejaría sin un estudiante a Hogwarts._

No estaba en sus planes convertirse en una prematura asesina de pelirrojos y pecosos muchachos.

_Cuando llegó a clases, después de despedirse de Fred, su _no novio_, se encontró con un confundido Harry y Ron; tuvo la obligación de justificarse, más por una emoción romántica que la embargó al recordar las confesiones que se suscitaron momentos atrás que por otro motivo, y se embargó en un detallado relato que provocó reacciones extrañas: En primer lugar, sus rostros estaban completamente divertidos, pues las hazañas de _Los Merodeadores_ también constituían hitos históricos para sus amigos, en especial a Harry, por motivo que su padre era parte de aquel grupo de benignos delincuentes. En segundo lugar, Harry se había demostrado sobreprotector con el hecho de que tenía una pseudorelación con su travieso y bromista vecino, transmitiéndole un sentimiento de cariño y estima, inimaginables. Por último estaba la inusual e insólita reacción de Ron, frente a la nueva información. Fue una especie de erupción volcánica; gradual y devastadora._

_Se había estremecido cuando mencionó que estuvo casi dos horas con Fred en una sala abandona en un recóndito rincón del gigante castillo; luego, al explicar las razones por las cuales se habían saltado las clases, había fruncido gravemente el ceño, después de reír por la magistral proeza de destrozar un salón estudiantil. Cuando relató la escena de Brown y McLaggen había tensado la mandíbula de un modo alarmante, pues amenazaba con romper sus dientes por la fuerza que ejercía. Finalmente, en el momento en que había narrado el momento en que ambos se habían besado (Intentó no sonrojarse en aquel instante, pero le fue imposible) éste había pasado por una gama de tonalidades en su rostro que por un momento dudó en seguir, ya que se estaba preocupando; se lo hizo saber, pero él le ladró un "Estoy bien, continúa". Después de estar pálido, su cara mutó a un rojo furioso, camuflándolo con su cabello. Se mantuvo callado unos minutos y cuando creyó que Hermione estaría completamente muerta con la mirada fulminante que le mandó, se marchó indignado y mascullando palabras ininteligibles._

—_Fred es un jodi… —Fue lo único que logró entender, antes de perder de vista la ancha espalda de su amigo._

¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? _Pensó, contrariada._

_Miró a Harry buscando alguna explicación, pero él estaba concentrado en observar penosamente al chico que se alejaba por los transitados pasillos del castillo. Volteó buscando alguna explicación, tal vez las estatuas o los cuadros podrían ilustrarla en aquél momento._

_Bufó hastiada por la tontería que había pensado, y sin más caminó junto a Harry a las próximas clases. _

Suspiró, sabiendo de antemano que debía hablar con Ron cuanto antes si no quería que todo se tergiversare de un modo que después no tendría solución alguna.

_Y perder a alguien, definitivamente, no estaba en sus planes._

* * *

><p>Cualquier persona que conociera a cabalidad al chico que caminaba silbando despreocupadamente por los pasillos del castillo, sabría que no era una pose de serenidad tal como se mostraba.<p>

Si supiera que cuando sus manos no estaban dentro de sus bolsillos, y en cambio, estas se encontraban inertes en los costados del cuerpo masculino, notaría que no todo estaba tan bien como aparentaba estar. Si entornaba la mirada y se fijaba, a conciencia, en la mueca que formaban sus labios cuando no tarareaba alguna canción, advertiría que un mohín provocaba que su mandíbula se tensara, causando que el apuesto de Fred Weasley no se manifestara tan calmo como él deseaba.

Y George Weasley, el individuo que había compartido útero y óvulo con el muchacho en cuestión durante nueve meses, el que había participado en las travesuras que a su gemelo menor se le ocurrían (Y en las cuales él también aportaba ideas), con quien durmió en la misma habitación durante toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia; era totalmente capaz de captar hasta el más nimio detalle en su hermano.

Por lo que comprendió, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura del joven, que el mundo no estaba aceptable, como era lo normal; si fuese así, Fred estaría sonriendo después de fugarse de clases sólo por estar con Hermione, la castaña que le había robado el corazón.

—Una libra por tus pensamientos, guapo —Bromeó con un sensual y afeminado tono, después de que llegó al lado de su hermano, y advertir que su presencia no fue notada.

La risa del chico y ver cómo sus ojos volvían a enfocar, le dieron pase libre para que sus dudas fueran disipadas.

—¿Cómo te fue con Mione?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios masculinos, de esas que te contagian de una alegría y dicha inigualables, que prometen un sinfín de buenos momentos y risas varias. Y el efecto de ésta, acompañada de unos cielos brillantes, que su hermano tenía por ojos, le dieron la señal de que la preocupación que abarcaba los pensamientos de su hermano no era tan grave como él creía.

—Bien. Más que bien. Me confesó que me amaba —Contó, gesticulando exageradamente con sus manos —. Creo que se me olvidó respirar en ese momento, hubieras visto su rostro cuando se le escapó que le gustaba.

—¿Qué te dijo, exactamente?

—Que estaba incrustado en su _Sistema Límbico_, o algo así. No sé qué rayos me quiso decir con eso, pero de todos modos adoro cuando se pone en modo sabelotodo. Es excitante.

—Entonces supongo que ya son novios. ¿Le molestará que la llame cuñada? —Cuestionó divertido —. Bueno, algún sobrenombre gracioso se me va a ocurrir. Uno que la moleste cada vez que lo mencione estará bien.

Notó que su hermano volvía a perderse en su reflexión, por lo que con delicadeza masculina golpeó salvajemente su nuca.

—¿Qué demonios?, ¿Por qué me golpeaste, animal? —Reprochó Fred irritado.

—Deja de ignorarme, zopenco.

Fred suspiró angustiado cuando le devolvió la mirada.

—No lo hice.

Parpadeó perdido durante unos segundos, pero al comprender la mirada de su hermano, y por los años de conversaciones telepáticas, se alarmó.

—¿Por qué no se lo pediste? —Exclamó con los zafiros abiertos como platos —. ¿Eres imbécil o sólo retrasado?

—Hey, tampoco es para que me trates así. Es que no creí que fuese el momento.

—Demonios, y todos saben que eres mi hermano. ¿Crees que si me cambio el nombre, dejarán de saber que somos hermanos? Digo, tampoco es como si fuésemos parecidos, yo soy guapo. Tú tienes serios problemas morfológicos.

—Deja ya, Georgie —Reclamó con los labios temblando por la risa que estaba conteniendo —. Ahora tengo serios problemas. Mione estará esperando a que le pregunte, y para entonces debo estar preparado. Quiero que ese momento sea inolvidable para ella.

—Tienes suerte de tener a una persona como yo cerca, Gred. La creatividad en las bromas es lo tuyo, déjame a mí las emociones de la gente. Puedo ser encantador cuando me lo propongo.

—Supongo que a eso se debe que Angie aún esté contigo —Soltó una risotada al recibir la fulminante mirada del pelirrojo.

—Bien, lo merezco.

Planeando cómo sería la propuesta, cuando la ocasión se presentara, se dirigieron a los camerinos. Ignorando que llevaban media hora de retraso y que probablemente el capitán, Oliver Wood les diera un sermón sólo comparable con los de su madre; pero no era problema para ellos. Después de todo, se trataba de los gemelos Weasley.

* * *

><p>Ya estaba próxima a cruzar el umbral del edificio, cuando fue interceptada por un sobreexcitado Neville, quien estaba con un traje de esponja, simulando ser el cuerpo de un león (Aunque más bien parecía un perro sarnoso, debido al modo en que estaba pintado).<p>

—Hermione, no te puedes marchar. El partido pronto comenzará.

—Lo sé, Neville. Sólo voy a buscar a mis amigos.

—Oh. Bien, entonces. Nos vemos.

Y tal como llegó, el chico desapareció, gritando cánticos sobre leones y rugidos; negando con la cabeza y una alegre sonrisa pintando sus labios, se alejó del bullicioso gentío, queriendo que sus amigos fuesen partícipes del efervescente ambiente que podía percibirse en Hogwarts.

Cuando estaba por llegar a su auto, se encontró con una alta silueta recostada en su auto, por la anchura de los hombros podía asumir que se trataba de un hombre, quien por la gorra y el bajo semblante, le imposibilitaba identificar la identidad del individuo.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a sólo unos pocos pasos distanciada del hombre, pudo apreciar el reflexivo semblante del muchacho pelirrojo de ojos azules, los cuales la miraron una seriedad inusitada en ellos.

Le mantuvo el contacto visual tanto como le fue posible, no obstante fue el chico quien desvió la mirada ofuscado por la intensidad con la que era mirado por los inteligentes ojos marrones, que estudiaban cada reacción que pudiera delatar y dejar al descubierto la verdadera razón por la cual buscaba a la castaña que estaba parada en frente, con las manos en los costados, como si le sobrasen, el ceño fruncido, sopesando las variables que provocaron el encuentro y el labio inferior siendo presa de los dientes superiores.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Ronald?

Se removió incómodo en su puesto, e inclusive intentó alzar el mentón para estudiarla con mayor detalle aquel cautivante rostro que lo hechizó en cuanto le dirigió una sonrisa. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, si quería ocultar el moretón que probablemente se estaría formando en su cara, justo bajo el ojo. En el pómulo.

_Caminaba a grandes zancadas por los pasillos del castillo, queriendo olvidar la desgarradora confesión de la que tuvo que ser testigo._

_No era justo._

_Harry le había prohibido hacer idioteces, cuando era su hermano quien estaba involucrado. Pero antes de enterarse que la castaña estaba enamorada de Fred, el pelinegro bien que lo alentaba a demostrar la evidente atracción que sentía hacia la chica. Era, a pesar de todo, lógico que no quisiese que Hermione saliera herida en un posible triángulo amoroso, si es que realmente se formaba uno, pues por su parte estaba toda la intención de formar una posible relación con la vecina de su hermano. O su amiga. _

_Harry Potter, el traidor, como le convenía llamarlo para sentirse mejor consigo mismo, se había encariñado rápidamente con la muchacha, pues ambos compartían la falta de padres y una soledad que sólo era sentida por aquellos que habían sufrido una pérdida difícil en cierto momento de su vida. _

_La comprensión y complicidad que experimentaban sus amigos cuando estaban los tres provocaba que se sintiere fuera de lugar. Un sobrante en una conexión que no permitía la entrada de intrusos que no fuesen capaces de ocupar su lugar tan sólo una vez, como aquellos violinistas que tenían que ser testigos del acaramelado amor que se profesaban unos amantes, quienes tal vez pensaban que no había mañana y que toda su desbordante pasión debía ser expresada en su total auge, con tal de no derrochar ninguna oportunidad._

_Por ese extraño vínculo del que Harry y Hermione era partícipes, era que la chica se había vuelto sagrada para ambos, pero en mayor medida para el pelinegro, quien cada vez que veía a la melenuda perdida en sus pensamientos era cuestionada por los motivos de aquello y demandaba las pertinentes explicaciones._

_Eso había desencadeno una serie de problemas entre ambos amigos, pues ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, queriendo ganar en las continuas disputas de la que eran protagonistas, causando escenas incómodas y divertidas en igual grado. Ambos defendiendo las opuestas posturas. Pues uno quería ser capaz de expresar lo que sentía con total libertas. En cambio, el otro sólo protegía a la chica de lo que sería una segura catástrofe al más puro estilo de Romeo y Julieta._

_Cuando estaba por llegar a un aula vacía en donde poder desahogarse sin penas, fue alcanzado por el muchacho en quien pensaba, no de una manera amable._

—_Por tu bien, más vale que te controles y comiences a canalizar los celos._

_Esa acusación fue el detonante de la ira que bullía a grandes temperaturas en sus venas. Se sentía arder, veía todo absolutamente rojo. Sangre correría si no se controlaba._

—_Era tú el que me impulsaba a cortejarla. Quería verme con una chica para no tener que cargar conmigo, y cuando al fin la encuentro, resulta que el imbécil de mi hermano ya la marcó como suya._

_El grito, suponía, hubiese sido escuchado por todo el pasillo de no ser porque la puerta fue pateada con total brutalidad por el pelirrojo, amortiguando el sonido estridente que desgarró su garganta._

—_Todo cambió cuando ella comenzó a sentir cosas por Fred. No puedes hacerle esto. Sabes por todo lo que ha pasado._

—¿_Y qué hay de mí, eh? Nadie ha sido capaz de ponerse en mi lugar y preguntarme qué opino de toda esta situación._

_Sus miradas se encontraron en cuanto las últimas palabras escaparon de los labios masculinos. Sabía que estaba escenificando un culebrón barato, pero eso no quería decir que no le dolía de todas maneras._

—_¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ronald? ¿Qué opinas tú de toda esta mierda?_

_Suspiró frustrado al pensar en esas preguntas, formulárselas por primera vez y no ser capaz de poner en palabras todo lo que sentía. Cuando finalmente lo tomaban en cuenta, tendía a empeorar todo al no poder expresarse con total claridad y confundir aún más las cosas._

—_No intentes ser condescendiente conmigo, porque ahora no lo necesito._

—_Entonces no te lamentes tanto y mejor busca soluciones. Así nadie se lamentará de la deprimente situación en la que voluntariamente te encuentras._

_La voz de su hermano, seria y ronca, sin ningún matiz de la alegría que lo caracterizaba, ni del permanente tono socarrón que teñía la voz del gemelo, lo alteró profundamente. Sólo una vez había oído aquel tono, y no fue una experiencia que quisiere volver a repetir._

_Se giró para observar que George se encontraba tras su hermano, conteniéndolo con un firme agarrón en el hombro. Desvió la mirada hasta chocar con la fulminante mirada del joven. _

_Unos potentes ojos azules, oscurecidos por la furia que seguramente sentía, le perforaron el alma, acribillándolo con lacerantes agujeros que invadieron su cuerpo y su alma._

Todo estaba tan jodidamente mal.

—_Eres mi hermano, y te amo. Pero no toleraré que intentes sabotear lo que me hace feliz en estos momentos._

—_¡Es que a nadie le importo, maldición! Todos están tan concentrados en tu felicidad que ignoran por completo que hay alguien más que está saliendo herido._

_El centelleo que invadió el cielo en los ojos de Fred, le dio a entender que estaba tan obnubilado con su miseria que no se enteraba de que con sus lamentaciones sólo imposibilitaba una búsqueda rápida de la solución que la situación requería._

—_¡Deja de creer que eres el puto centro del universo, imbécil, y date cuenta que hay personas aparte de ti! _—_Su paciencia tenía límites y su hermano no estaba en la labor de ayudar a que este no fuese traspasado. Cuando cruzaba aquella línea que limitaba su control, era mejor mantenerse alejado de Fred Weasley._

_George, conociendo ambos temperamentos de los hermanos pelirrojos, previno que nada bueno podría resultar de la discusión; sin embargo no podía cortar algo que en esos momentos era la única solución para que se pudiese volver a una normalidad aceptable. Dirigió un decisivo asentamiento hacia el moreno que, con la espalda tensa por si había que intervenir, miraba atento el enfrentamiento. Al percatarse del sutil movimiento del gemelo mayor, con ligereza se deslizó hasta estar próximo a su mejor amigo._

—_No puedes hacer un berrinche cada vez que eres ignorado por una chica. Si no te resulta, déjalo. Hay más mujeres en el mundo._

—_Vas a mancharla. Como lo has hecho con todas. Eres un canalla, no te importa que sea tu hermano y la quiera; ya la viste y te crees con el derecho de utilizarla como te venga en gana._

_Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, intentado convencerse de que aquel no era su hermanito, de que era una especia de posesión demoniaca y que esas palabras salían en contra de la voluntad del pelirrojo. Pero el tono ácido con el que fueron acompañadas aquellas palabras y la mirada hiriente que le desgarraba el corazón, fueron claras pruebas de que su sangre quería herirlo hasta que pagara por cada ocasión que había sufrido._

—¡_Ronald! _—_Fueron las recriminaciones que los testigos pudieron decir, pues al igual que el atacado, estaban completamente sorprendidos de las aberraciones que huían de su viperina lengua._

_Una triste sonrisa adornó el semblante del contrincante, empañando el apuesto rostro que siempre tenía una alegre para regalarle al mundo. Se enderezó, después de sentir que el aire abandonaba de golpe sus pulmones, como si una patada hubiese sido asestada en un pecho; con paso decidido, y consiguiendo que los chicos que no participaban del debate se pusieren en guarida, se acercó a su hermano._

—_Espero, realmente, que pronto esta mierda acabe. Porque sé que Hermione estaría muy decepcionada de tu actitud si se enterase de lo que acabas de decir _—_Se encogió de hombros, intentando aparentar indolencia _—. _No te preocupes, de mis labios no saldrá nada. Pero no creas que conseguirás arruinar la relación que tengo con ella, porque va más en serio de lo que te imaginas._

—_La engatusaste exitosamente, veo. Resultó ser una cualquiera, si cayó en tus gar…_

_El golpe en su rostro, por parte de su hermano, sólo lo descolocó a él; sus actitudes claramente no eran las correctas, y él lo reconocía. Pero nunca esperó que fuese atacado violentamente por su hermano, menos por una chica. Molly siempre se jactaba de la fraternal relación que tenían sus hermanos, exceptuando las bromas que se hacían entre ellos; por ello el puñetazo que cayó directo en su mejilla, fue inesperado. _

_Fred, respiraba agitadamente, tenía las mejillas y orejas rojas, evidencia del estado de ánimo del que era víctima. Era sujetado con fuerza por su gemelo, quien estaba furioso y decepcionado con su pequeño hermano, pero aún así no permitiría que Molly sufriera por la pérdida de su bebé._

—_Puedes decirme lo que se te venga en gana, Ron. Pero a ella no la toques _—_Murmuró entre dientes _—. _Ella no._

_Un silencio avasallador irrumpió en la estancia como si fuese el dueño de la incómoda situación, consiguiendo que la tensión fuese más palpable. Sólo era perceptible el repiqueteo de uno pasos, apresurados, acercándose al aula. Al advertir los pasos, decidió que era mejor apresurarse y terminar cuanto antes._

—_Eres tú quien debe cortar esto de raíz. Empieza disculpándote con ella; ya me enteré de tu berrinche hoy _—_Y dando por terminada la discusión, se marchó del lugar con un amargo sabor en la boca, siendo seguido por su hermano, quien le lanzó un significativo vistazo al joven pelirrojo, que sobaba la parte dañada._

Volviendo al presente, miró con determinación a la muchacha. Sabía que había actuado mal, que no debía haber sido tan impulsivo ni dañar de ese modo a personas que apreciaba; por lo que esperaba que aún estuviere a tiempo de poder enmendar el grave error que había cometido.

—Debo hablar contigo.

_Sólo esperaba que no fuese tarde._

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todas!<em>

_Primero que todo, muchas gracias por las alertas, los reviews, los PM's y a la gente que lee entre las sombras. (Yo, debo admitir, soy una de esas)_

_Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero no iba a traerles cualquier caca de capítulo. Y aquí, como se habrán dado cuenta, hay drama y material suficiente para extender un poco la historia, después de todo, aunque se llame Utopía, no todo es perfecto._

_Sí, como cualquier historia, debía tener un conflicto. Y Ronald Weasley fue el personaje que utilicé para mi conveniencia en el fic. No lo odien, por favor. El chico es humano, y como tal mete la pata a niveles exorbitantes._

_No se confundan, como les dije antes, lo amo. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos, por lo que intentaré que su existencia no sea tan miserable como se pinta._

_Otro punto, no he olvidado sus peticiones, en este capítulo me era imposible utilizarlos, por lo que intentaré hacerlo en los próximos que vengan. Pero es seguro que saldrá en el fic._

_En el próximo capítulo hay una sorpresitaaa! Jijiji. Prepárense._

_Intentaré no tardar tanto, pero mi musa es una perra que trabaja cuando quiere. _

_Bueno, eso es todo por ahora._

_Saludos, chicas._

_Lizzie!_

_P.S: Para tí, perra. Así no me cobrarás sentimientos después y tus burlas se reducirán lentamente. Espero. Unicuernos y Yeyunos para ti._


	11. XI

_Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Utopía<em>**

**_XI_**

Escudriñó el rostro masculino, buscando alguna huella de emoción en sus facciones. Pero sólo consiguió encontrar nada de lo que esperaba hallar; el arrepentimiento y la congoja eran las dominantes en aquel pecoso rostro que había aprendido a querer. Y aquel hecho logró suprimir de momento su actual enojo, no obstante esperaría por la explicación del chico.

Sopesó seriamente la idea de no permitir que el muchacho se expresare, que no le aclarare los motivos que lo impulsaron a tratarla de tal forma en la mañana. Cielos, estaba tan furiosa. Pero debía darle el beneficio para que se pudiere defender y así terminar cuanto antes con esto. Pues quería hablar con Fred cuanto antes.

Sus ojos siguieron estudiando su cara, pues no se sentía lo bastante sosegada para enfrentar su mirada aún, hasta que sus orbes encontraron algo inusual. Un enrojecimiento teñía la mejilla, que de por sí era oscurecida por las numerosas manchas marrones. _Un golpe_.

—Está bien, hablemos. Pero comienza explicándome cómo te hiciste ese golpe.

Y al decir esa frase, se dignó a mirarlo a los transparentes ojos azules del muchacho. Delatores del alma del joven, que sin temor mostraban cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento que pasara por su mente. Vio lo mismo que en su rostro, pero con más intensidad. El remordimiento era el dueño actual de la masculina faz.

Esperó pacientemente a que el joven relatara los acontecimientos de esa mañana, incluyendo el altercado que tuvo con su hermano. Sintió el titubeo al llegar a la parte en que era tratada como una vulgar, y las emociones que la embargaron fueron tan fuertes, que tuvo la necesidad de apoyarse en el capo, situándose al costado del chico.

La decepción era lo que, notoriamente, se había instalado en su pecho, ocasionando que experimentara una desagradable sensación de ahogo, comenzando a hiperventilar.

—Lo siento. Perdóname, Hermione. No estaba pensando, tan sólo me dejé llevar.

Pero Ronald no podía esperar a que con una miserable disculpa ella le excusara el daño que había causado a la joven casi pareja. Intentó regular su respiración para después pensar tranquilamente.

—Nunca, en tu vida, me llames de ese modo. Pues sabes que no es verdad.

—Lo sé, he sido un gilipollas de primera. No merezco tu perdón, siquiera.

Estaba causando daño. No fue Ronald el que poseía toda la culpa, ni Fred por golpearle. Ella era la causa de tantos problemas. Y tal vez se estaba dando más importancia de la que debía, no obstante, el hecho de que la unión con Fred significase dañar a un amigo y romper un lazo fraternal, aunque fuese sólo momentáneo, no estaba en sus planes. Debía cortar esto de raíz.

—Ni se te ocurra —Dijo rápidamente Ron, adivinando el hilo de sus pensamientos —. Fue una estupidez, lo admito. Y no me hables, ignórame, haz lo que quieras; pero Fred no merece que le hagas esto, ya sufrió.

—No vengas con eso ahora, Ron. Fuiste tú el que comenzó todo —Espetó, furiosa y dolida.

No quería matar la relación que comenzaba a florecer y que aún se mantenía como un capullo. Sin darle oportunidad de mostrar al mundo la hermosa expresión que la constituía. Pero si con ello evitaba futuros problemas, valdría la pena el sacrificio.

_Sin embargo, no estaba segura de poder llevarlo a cabo._

—Lo sé, y honestamente estoy arrepentido. Pero estaba celoso, y metí la pata. Es que realmente me gustas, Hermione.

Una incómoda sensación la embargó cuando comprendió que el muchacho estaba confundido. Ella no podría sentir algo por él, menos en estos momentos cuando su atención era abarcada por completo por Fred. Y por los arrebatos del muchacho, los cuales quedaron al descubierto ese día, sería poco probable que cualquier enlace entre ambos resultase satisfactorio. Ella no toleraría escenas de ese calibre en su relación.

Y lamentaba que la amistad que mantenía con Ron se viese truncada por los sentimientos que el joven poseía, pues aunque quedaren en buenos términos, esto sería una sombra que lo seguiría por un buen rato, y si tenían suerte, después serían capaces de reír de este momento y contarlo a sus nietos como una anécdota. Pero en el presente sólo complicaría las cosas.

—Eres una gran persona. Con un temperamento de temer, pero eres maravilloso. Y siento, sinceramente, no poder corresponder tus sentimientos, pero ya no mando aquí —Señaló su pecho, en el sitio donde está el corazón —. Estoy enamorada de Fred, y no puedo hacer nada contra eso. No lo busqué, tampoco lo deseé. Simplemente pasó.

Pero este inconveniente imposibilitaba que pudiesen estar juntos, felices y tranquilos. Y eso le preocupaba.

—Es algo que puede suceder nuevamente, y dañar a otras personas —Acotó al pensar en ello.

—Todos aprendimos la lección. Realmente lo lamento; pero no dejes que esto te espante.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, escuchando el barbullo que invadía los patios del colegio.

—No huyas de inmediato, al primer altercado. Pueden solucionar esto juntos, sin necesidad de separarse. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Fred así, y sé que tú no te permitías ser feliz, como se nota lo estás —Se giró para abrazarla cariñosamente.

—Quiero protegerlo, no perjudicarlo.

—Lo herirás profundamente alejándote.

Debía pensar seriamente qué haría. Si continuaba con Fred se arriesgaba a terminar con el corazón roto, y de paso herir a inocentes que pasarían por su vida y su relación; pero por otro lado encontraría esa parte que necesitaba para ser feliz, esa persona especial que conseguía hacerle sentir un volcán de emociones que se mezclaban en su pecho y reanimaban al monstruo. Que la hacían sentir viva.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, pues desde antes de planteárselo sabía qué decisión tomaría, aunque no estuviese de acuerdo del todo consigo misma. No era como si tuviese que pensarlo demasiado, la verdad; un consenso, que ignoraba hasta ahora, había obligado a su mente doblegarse ante su corazón.

Al parecer Ronald captó el mensaje oculto tras esa suave expiración, pues agregó:

—Mi hermano tiene una maldita suerte que envidio.

La risa que escapó de los labios femeninos, consiguieron devolverle el alma al cuerpo y permitirle respirar con calma después de esos agonizantes momentos. Agitó imperceptiblemente la cabeza al notar el evidente desvío de tema.

—Aunque aún no estás del todo perdonado, idiota —Y con una sonora cachetada, quedaron de acuerdo en retomar su amistad que había sufrido graves daños.

* * *

><p>Se olvidó de su libro de <em>Anatomía<em> en el salón de clases, por lo que tuvo que obligarse a apurar el paso si quería llegar a tiempo al partido.

Con cautela caminó por el mojado pavimento, esquivando charcos y resguardándose de la leve llovizna, que había vuelto, bajo el paraguas. Solía ser desafortunadamente patosa, por lo que le convenía avanzar lento si no quería desnucarse con el cemento del suelo.

Divisó su _Mini Cooper_ a unos cuantos pasos, por lo que apuró el ritmo de sus pies para llegar pronto al reconfortante calor del vehículo, ignorando el razonamiento anterior. Tan ensimismada estaba en elegir el mejor plato que prepararía hoy para cenar, que no se percató de la alta figura que la esperaba en el capo del móvil hasta que un brazo rodeó su pequeña cintura, arrancando en el acto un chillido de sorpresa. Estaba completamente pegada al cuerpo mojado de un hombre.

—Preciosa —Saludó con una ladeada sonrisa, provocando que millones de gusanos se retorcieran en su vientre —. Pensé que me arrollarías, con ese paso acelerado que llevabas.

Carraspeó suavemente antes de hablar.

—Fred —Lanzó un suspiró involuntario —. Lo siento, estaba pensando en lo que cocinaría hoy.

La carcajada que escapó de los labios masculinos causó que la tierra temblase y ella no fuese capaz de sostenerse en pie por mucho tiempo. Aún su cuerpo reposaba sobre el de Fred cuando rodeó con los brazos el cuello del joven. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando el chico dejó de reír, y un furioso sonrojo pobló los pómulos de Hemione.

Le encantaba cuando Fred la veía de ese modo tan intenso, como si quisiere adentrarse hasta en el más profundo pensamiento que invadía su mente. Como si conociere hasta el más íntimo secreto, enterrado bajo las gruesas capas que sus castaños ojos poseían y descubrirlo como un preciado tesoro. Como si no hubiese nadie más en el mundo que ella, una persona tan interesante que él añoraba conocer hasta la más mínima partícula que la constituía. Como si el planeta entero estuviese detrás de los orbes que lo contemplaban cariñosos y quisiere conquistar aquellas tierras. Como si fuese de su propiedad, y se estuviera cerciorando que ella seguía siendo de él.

Tampoco se alejaba demasiado de la realidad, pues ese muchacho de cabello rojo ocupaba toda la capacidad de su cerebro la mayoría del tiempo. Activando los sensores cuando no era así, y ocasionando que su mente no pudiere concentrarse en nada más que no fuese él cuando desconocía el paradero de Fred.

_Que psicópata me he vuelto_ Pensó con cierta gracia.

—Hablé con Ronald —Comentó tranquila, al rememorar lo anterior.

Una ceja alzada fue la única señal que recibió para darle una extensa explicación de lo que habían hablado. Narró la conversación lo más fiel que le fue posible, y añadió sus pensamientos al relato, abarcando un amplio punto de vista al acontecimiento; el suyo, claro.

Le sonrió coquetamente, y le besó la frente.

—Todo va a estar bien, Mione. ¿Cómo fue que dijo Georgie hoy en la mañana? _"Sólo disfrútalo"_. Es mi hermano, después de todo.

_Y supo que estaba en lo correcto al creerle._

Los dedos de Fred recorrieron su cintura por los costados hasta llegar a las caderas, empujándolas hasta la contraria. Un gemido de sorpresa brotó de los labios femeninos, facilitando la entrada del intruso.

Giró levemente la cabeza, para que así fuese más cómodo el ataque de la boca del muchacho. Acariciando la nuca del chico y tirando ligeramente los cabellos rojos, pensó que esto no podría ser más perfecto. Veía unicuernos volar dentro de su cráneo.

Y a pesar de estar aterrada por las nuevas sensaciones que la embargaban y las nuevas experiencias que comenzaba a experimentar, el momento que estaba viviendo actualmente, su presente, no lo cambiaría por nada. Era una utopía que se dedicaría a disfrutar el tiempo que durare y evitaría que la realidad se exhibiere hasta que para ella haya sido suficiente.

Al menos debía agradecer que los problemas habían sido solucionados eficazmente, logrando disfrutar plenamente de la relación que comenzaba a nacer.

Abrió los ojos, desorientada, cuando dejó de sentir el beso majestuoso que Fred le había regalado; cuando observó que la miraba entretenido desde su sitio, un suave mohín adorno su rostro. Se separó unos cuantos pasos para apreciarlo bien.

—Créeme que seguiría, pero tengo que ir a comer y entrenar un poco. Además de que te he mojado bastante ya —Besó rápidamente sus labios y le guiñó un ojo —. Prometo que después de nuestro triunfo continuaremos lo que empezamos, nena.

Una traviesa sonrisa afloró de los rosados labios de Hermione y con los ojos entrecerrados, murmuró:

—Tomaré tu palabra, Weasley —Se acercó felinamente, pegando su torso al pecho mojado del muchacho —. Así que espero que ganes, si no… Nada obtendrás.

El muchacho lamió sus labios, nervioso, y se despeinó el mojado cabello. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban inútiles. Carraspeó para despejar su garganta y con voz ronca añadió:

—Es un hecho, entonces, que patearemos el culo de esas serpientes, amor.

* * *

><p>En serio que no entendía cómo sus amigos podían ser tan poco cerebrales a veces. Es que el hecho de tener una evidencia tan delatora en su sala de estar, sabiendo que ella vivía en esa casa, le hacía dudar de las capacidades intelectuales de sus amigos.<p>

—¡Todo es culpa de Dean! —Gritó Luna, después del sepulcral silencio que se había instalado en el pequeño vehículo en el que eran transportados hacia el castillo.

—Pero si yo sólo lo pinté; fuiste tú quien lo dejó expuesto al mundo.

—Muy buen, chicos. Es suficiente —Tranquilizó Hermione, algo agotada —. Procuraré hacerme la desentendida cuando llegue el momento.

Aunque el momento era frustrante para los chicos que trabajaron para conseguir un monumento inolvidable para la actual conductora, no consiguieron reprimir las explosivas risas que inundaron el _Mini Cooper_.

_Iba llegando a su hogar, cuando escuchó un alboroto comparado con una fiesta de mono, una carrera de autos y una estampida de búfalos. Todo en uno._

_Extrañada, apuró el movimiento que le permitiría abrir la puerta de su departamento y descubrir la fuente del escándalo que se estaría suscitando en su hogar. Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó al advertir el circo en el que se había convertido su piso._

_Guirnaldas y globos de distintos colores se apropiaron de sus paredes, dándole un toque festivo a su hogar, el mobiliario del salón fue removido hasta posarse en los costados, dejando espacio libre en el medio de la sala. En la mesa de la esquina, un comedor que sólo utilizaba cuando comía acompañada, diferentes bocadillos estaban reposando, esperando por ser devorados. Su estómago rugió cuando se percató de los extraños dulces que Luna solía preparar, pero que tan malos no solían ser. En el techo, una bola de disco giraba colgando. (No quiso pensar en cómo la habrán puesto sus amigos ahí). En la ventana, la cual estaba cerrada, un lienzo pintado mostraba un 'Feliz Cumpleaños, Mione', decorado con diversos colores llamativos, predominando el rojo, y con frases al aire que ellos solían decir. _

_Unos apresurados pasos se escucharon en el pasillo, anunciando la llegada de Dean al lugar en donde ella se encontraba inmóvil._

_Más pasos resonaron en el hogar, hasta que apareció la figura de Seamus, manchado de pintura roja, y Luna, con harina en el rostro y esparcida en el pelo. _

—_¡¿Qué haces aquí? —Exclamó Seamus, angustiado._

—_Fue tu noviecito quien ideó todo esto, pero ya que estás aquí es inútil ocultarlo. Demonios, trabajamos tanto para que te sorprendiere —Se excusó velozmente Dean._

—_Procuraré no contarles ningún secreto _—_Bromeó la castaña, intentando ignorar el ya conocido danzar de los gusanos __—. Los vine a buscar, hay partido en la universidad y Fred jugará —Un sonrojo la invadió al recordar lo acontecido en el estacionamiento._

—_Por supuesto que iremos, Herms —Anunció Dean con emoción —. Hay que ver que tan bien juega el nuevo cuñado._

_Rió al recibir un certero golpe en su vientre, después de notar la molesta mirada de Hermione, sobando la parte adolorida._

—_Fred, no cuñado. Se llama Fred._

* * *

><p>—Entonces… —Comenzó con un malicioso brillo en los ojos, el copiloto Dean.<p>

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó confundida. Después de escapar de sus recuerdos.

—No me digas que después del beso que se dieron ayer, olvidaste por completo a un espécimen, llamado… —Simuló meditar durante un breve momento —. Oh, sí. Fred Weasley.

Un abrasante calor la asaltó al recordar lo de ayer y lo acontecido aquella mañana; su corazón, tranquilo hasta que el nombre de su vecino llegó a sus oídos, latió a un ritmo desaforado dentro de su pecho, amenazando con quebrar sus costillas para ocupar todo el espacio que reclamaba.

—Bueno, no ha pasado mucho, la verdad —Recordó desilusionada.

—¿A qué te refieres? Creímos que ya eran novios —Mencionó Seamus, contrariado —. De hecho, habíamos apostado.

Cortó de súbito lo que estaba diciendo, al notar que la mirada de la chica se ensombrecía y le dirigía cuchillos voladores desde el espejo retrovisor. Pasó pesadamente saliva por la garganta y desvió la mirada.

—Así que apostaron —Asintió con la cabeza, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia camino —. ¿Puedo saber cuáles son los pronósticos?

El siseo amenazador con el cual fue pronunciada la pregunta les obligó a alejarse lo máximo posible de su futura atacante, tratando de ser lo más sigilosos que la ocasión le permitía. Sin embargo, al estar dentro del vehículo, le era casi imposible.

Luna, escuchaba atentamente la discusión que su novio, con su costumbre de delatar cualquier plan maligno que se les ocurriese, había comenzado. Pero este era el momento de intervenir:

—Yo dije que hoy se atrevería a proponerte ser su novia. Dean, el bocazas, dijo que tardaría unas semanas. Seamus, en cambio, dice que no tendrá cojones hasta dentro de un mes.

—¡Luna! —Exclamaron ambos muchachos, al verse delatados por la rubia.

—Espero que, por su salud física y mental, ninguno gane —Amenazó —. Honestamente, no puedo creer que lo hicieren.

Aún no comprendía cómo ellos tres pudieron terminar relacionados en su vida, sin embargo se sentía afortunada de verse rodeada por esas personas increíbles. Después de mucho tiempo, a pesar de las adversidades que vivía en el día a día, podía decir con seguridad que estaba cabalmente feliz.

* * *

><p>Estacionó el automóvil en el único lugar disponible y les indicó a los chicos el camino que debían seguir hasta la cancha de fútbol que se hallaba en los jardines traseros del castillo, rodeado de árboles de diferentes tipos, con unas grandes bancas que permitían el cómodo asiento, que es satisfactorio tener en largos eventos como estos.<p>

Agradecía que Neville le reservase lugares, pues el estadio estaba rebosando gente por los costados. Tomando asiento, se fijó en el espectáculo que el muchacho, tímido en clases, le brindaba a la multitud que lo ovacionaba. Moviendo las caderas y los brazos, inventaba un baile que, nunca antes visto, causaba las risas de los espectadores; el disfraz de león era un plus que acompañaba la atracción.

—¡Ese muchacho es la onda! —Escuchó que gritaba Seamus, contagiado con el fervor de los asistentes.

En una alta cabina se escuchaban los comentarios de Lee Jordan, el amigo de Fred y George.

—¡Quiero ver bailar a la leonina mascota de Gryffindor! —Había gritado Lee al micrófono, escuchándose en el altoparlante.

—¡Baila, Neville, baila! —Animaba la gente, con entusiasmo.

Las animadoras (Logró reconocer a Angelina, entre tantas chicas maquilladas y desprovistas de prendas), con sus diminutos atuendos con una combinación de rojo y dorado, rodearon al león que se mecía con poca gracia, provocando que el público masculino despertare y rugiese por _"más"_. Luna consiguió tapar los ojos de Dean, pero éste obtenía un detallado relato de su fiel amigo.

_Hombres_.

Un grito ensordecedor avisó que los jugadores habían hecho su aparición en la cancha. Logró vislumbrar dos cabelleras pelirrojas y una pelinegra; identificando así a los chicos que causaban su interés.

Vestían unos pantalones cortos, color beige, dejando al descubierto parte de las piernas que se mostraban endurecidas por el exhaustivo ejercicio al que eran sometidas, en los bordes inferiores de los shorts se mostraban los números de color rojo, que identificaban a cada jugador. Las camisetas escarlatas, con dos franjas doradas en el pecho, la de arriba más gruesa que la inferior. Y en la espalda se encontraba la cifra, pero en mayor tamaño, de un color dorado con bordes carmesíes. Bajo los números estaban los apellidos de los muchachos, pero con los colores invertidos, en comparación a las cifras. El atuendo era completado por unas largas calcetas rojas, que terminaban cerca de la tibia. Zapatos de diferentes colores adornaban los pies de los jugadores.

El equipo de Slytherin poseía el mismo atuendo, la diferencia radicaba en los colores del equipo. El verde sustituía al rojo y el plateado reemplazaba al dorado.

Las porristas comenzaron a animar a sus respectivos equipos, moviendo sus pompones y microscópicas falditas. Cánticos fueron coreados por las diferentes barras.

No entendía, realmente, cuál era la gracia de que a cada movimiento, se te viere la ropa interior. Es decir, se supone que iban a apoyar, no a distraer. Como sea, ella iba a ver el partido, no como Seamus, a su lado; parecía que una piscina se estaba formando gracias a sus secreciones salivales.

Pasó a ignorar a las animadoras cuando Lee Jordan presentó a cada jugador de ambos equipos. Al mencionar a los integrantes de Gryffindor un estruendo inundó las graderías, se notaba a leguas quien era el favorito en esa ocasión.

Cada hombre, después de saludarse entre rivales, se posicionó en el lugar correspondiente y con el pitazo del réferi comenzó el juego.

La pelota se paseaba coqueta entre los pies de ambos equipos, sin embargó logró dominarla George con gran maestría; el chico esquivaba la defensa rival y estaba próximo a anotar el primer tanto del partido, cuando un chico rubio atacó por la espalda y consiguió impedir el avance del moreno. No obstante Harry, quien respaldaba a Weasley, alcanzó a chutear directo al arco y marcar el primer gol.

El estallido ensordeció a los despistados, y el megáfono hizo eco a lo largo y ancho de la cancha, causando un caótico ambiente que reventaba los tímpanos de los presentes. Abrazos fueron repartidos por todas partes y besos fueron aprovechados por las recientes parejas.

—¡GOL DE HARRY POTTER! El campeón que vino a hacer milagros con el equipo de Gryffindor. Quién siguió con el juego, a pesar de la cochina falta que le fue cometida al defensa de los leones. Maldito niñato ricachón…

Los abucheos siguieron cada vez que el equipo verde tocaba la pelota, cada que cometían falta o cada que se tiraban al piso con unos magistrales piscinazos, dignos de las mejores olimpiadas.

El primer tiempo pasó con rapidez, era un juego entretenido y acelerado; ambos rivales buscaban la oportunidad de anotar, a veces limpiamente, pero por lo general era mediante faltas, volviéndose sucio y frustrante. Entre esas constantes infracciones, Cormac McLaggen, el mediocampista de Gryffindor, fue lesionado. Ronald Weasley lo reemplazó cinco minutos antes de que acabase el primer tiempo; no había tenido muchos avances después de eso, el partido. Lo único interesante en aquel breve periodo fue el directo pelotazo que azotó el rostro de Lavender Brown, una de las tantas animadoras.

En el entretiempo comentaron las tácticas para poder mejorar el rendimiento de cada jugador, y absolutamente todos despotricaban contra el chico rubio que de modo asqueroso y evidente atacaba a los leones.

Al entrar los muchachos, pudo ver que Fred llevaba el ceño fruncido y los puños fuertemente cerrados, era incuestionable el estado en el que estaba el joven. George, a su lado, intentaba sostener su hombro y le murmuraba al oído palabras que sólo eran escuchadas por su gemelo.

Se mordió el labio inferior y entornó los ojos, queriendo entender y descubrir el meollo del asunto. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para comprender lo que sucedía, pues al estar tan cerca de la cancha podía escuchar lo que decían, con esfuerzo.

—Veo que la ratita cayó en tus redes, Weasley —El chico rubio la miró de pies a cabezas, desde su lugar, y acentuó la sonrisa cuando terminó con el rápido análisis —. Nada mal. Con un lavado podría ser tan limpia como los de mi tipo, no obstante nunca luciría como alguien de mi clase. Demasiadas baratijas encima.

Arrugó la nariz, indignada y furiosa.

_¿Quién mierda se cree este imbécil que es para insultarme de esa manera?, ¿Hitler?_ Pensó ofendida.

Ningún rubio, con complejo de fascista nazi y cara de asco, la denostaría de semejante modo. Mucho menos si no lo conocía en lo absoluto.

E iba dispuesta a defenderse de ese idiota por acusarla de no ser tan pudiente o rubia como aquel mugroso subnormal. Pero una voz le avisó que había tardado demasiado.

—Y eso lo dices tú, que eres… Disculpa pero no te me haces conocido. Sólo eres la sombra de tu padre, un mocoso que no sabe ni limpiarse el culo, que deben darle de comer en la boca porque es tan imbécil que no puede hacer nada por sí mismo —Rugió Fred, furioso —. Entiende que el dinero ni siquiera es tuyo. ¿Crees que Lucius Malfoy dejaría toda su herencia a un chico que es un asco en Negocios? ¿Quién ni un buen trato puede efectuar? ¿Quién está metido hasta el fondo en las drogas?

El rostro del chico era todo un poema, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y los labios los mordía con rabia. Asustado, comenzó a retroceder cuando Fred avanzaba a zancadas con claras intenciones de asestarle un buen golpe.

—Dedícate a arreglar la mierda de vida que tienes y después, cuando sepas quién eres, vuelve a dirigirle la palabra a Hermione —Terminó en voz susurrante —. Pues eres tú quien no es digno de mirarla siquiera.

Y sin agregar nada más caminó en dirección a la silueta de la mujer que le robaba el aliento. Le sonrió con suavidad, pero ésta no llegó a sus chispeantes ojos azules.

—Gracias —Balbuceó la chica, una vez que estuvo segura de que el chico rubio no la escucharía —. No debiste…

—Por supuesto que debía. Eres mi chica, amor. No permitiré que alguien te dañé, de ningún modo —Respondió con galantería, olvidándose rápidamente de su enojo, y de la multitud que los rodeaba.

Pero sus ojos se habían oscurecido, era como si pinceladas negras hubiesen dominado sus cielos. La miró por unos minutos, hasta que George apremió a su hermano.

—No soy tu chica, Fred —Reclamó.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti hoy —Rió el joven —. Por favor, espérame en las gradas cuando termine el juego.

Asintió confusa, pero pronto se olvidó de hasta su propio nombre. Los besos de Fred siempre le provocaban aquello, un estado de aturdimiento la embargaba cuando era besada por el muchacho. Los gritos y silbidos de los videntes provocaron el furioso sonrojo en las mejillas femeninas.

—Así se hace, Freddie. Eres toda una fiera, galán —Con un felino ronroneo, finalizó Lee su mofa.

—Buena suerte —Deseó cuando fueron regañados, los gemelos, por retrasarse.

El monstruo, quien se estuvo removiendo todo el día, bailó frenético en su interior.

Esperaba ansiosa que el chico le diera su sorpresa. Sospechaba lo que era.

* * *

><p>El segundo tiempo se le pasó volando, quizás porque su monstruo rugía excitado por la pronta sorpresa, o porque Slytherin fue empeorando cuando su estrella recién adquirida fue expulsada por golpear a Harry. Draco Malfoy se fue lanzando juramentos a diestra y siniestra. Después de ese hecho, que fue al comenzar el juego, los goles se sucedieron sin ningún inconveniente, a pesar de que las serpientes cometían faltas desvergonzadamente. Lee Jordan ya estaba algo cansado de gritar los goles que acentuaban la humillación del equipo rival.<p>

Una vez el pitazo final fue entonado por el pequeño silbato, el comentarista les dejó la clara indicación de que ninguno podría moverse de su sitio.

Ansiosos, aguardaron hasta que se mostrasen los primeros resquicios de la sorpresa que se les iba a presentar.

Una mano engulló su pequeña extremidad y buscando al foco de este movimiento, se encontró con la brillante mirada azulina de su vecino, que la guiaba por el campo de fútbol hasta situarla justo al medio de este.

Por todos los Dioses que existían, sentía que los pulmones no le iban a dar para poder vivir un segundo más, pues era imposible que una bocanada de aire entrare en su totalidad, su vientre pronto botaría todo lo ingerido en el día y sus piernas flaquearían en cualquier momento.

Y aún no veía a Fred.

Pero la espera no fue eterna y el momento pronto llegó.

En los cielos, una avioneta voló por el naranjo atardecer, que dejaba atrás una especia de nube blanca con la que trazó en los cielos: "_Eres inteligente, hermosa, divertida y con un asombroso culo_". Frase que arrancó las carcajadas de los asistentes.

Luego la aeronave volvió y continuó: "_Disculpa eso, nena_".

"_Tú me haces existir con el simple hecho de sonreír_"

Un largo 'Aw' se escuchó en el estadio.

Sin embargo la avioneta no regresó. Las cabezas se giraron para encontrar el avión, pero todas las luces del estadio se apagaron y un fuerte sonido los obligó a situar la mirada hacia el cielo, nuevamente.

"_Y pensar en ti, es lo que me ayuda a vivir_" Prosiguió en luminosos fuegos artificiales.

Y formando un rojo y grande corazón con pirotecnia, apareció el hombre de sus sueños enfrente de ella, surgiendo de los camerinos subterráneos del estadio siendo ambos iluminados por los potentes focos del recinto. Gritos escandalosos hicieron ecos por todo el recinto.

Vestido con un traje gris, acompañado de una blanca camisa y una corbata naranja. Sonrió al ver el toque personal de Fred en aquel atuendo. Los cabellos rebeldes del muchacho, refulgían bajo las luces que iluminaban la cancha. Y los ojos cielos relucían encantadores en aquel atractivo rostro.

La respiración se le cortó de sopetón y su corazón latió inquieto dentro de su torax, después de saltarse un latido.

_Fred se veía tan jodidamente glorioso._

Y ella con ropa tan sencilla y vulgar frente a ese _Adonis_.

Con un elegante caminar, y un micrófono en la mano, se acercó hasta la muchacha. Una vez frente a ella, la contempló con los ojos rebosando amor, y tomó las temblorosas y sudorosas manos femeninas y las besó con delicadeza.

Mientras dirigía el micrófono hacia sus labios, sin despegar la conexión que había entre sus miradas, comenzó a sonar unos suaves acordes de fondo. Por su vista periférica, reconoció a George tocando la guitarra, aún con el sudoroso uniforme puesto.

Unos pocos versos de _I Wanna be your Man_ escaparon de la garganta de Fred, pero con un tono suave, armónico y casi romántico.

Una melódica risa surgió de su boca cuando comprendió el porqué escogió esa canción por sobre todas las cursis que habían en el mercado. _The Beatles_ significaba mucho para ellos dos, era una especia de broma secreta que compartían, y eso hacía la música más especial.

Lo abrazó con suavidad y bailaron lentamente la melodía que era entonada.

Y los problemas que se suscitaron en la mañana fueron absorbidos poruna pequeña caja que estaba en su mente, la cual suprimía todo mal momento, dejando al descubierto sólo los que valían la pena.

Era un momento que contenía toda la magia que pudo pensar poseer, no eran necesarias las varitas, ni los hechizos; ni velas, ni rosas. Sólo ellos dos lograban que la fórmula fuese perfecta en aquella ocasión. Casi podía sentirse en un nirvana que la llenaba de glorificación. Y a pesar de que era virgen, podía decir que era lo más cercano a un orgasmo que podía alguien experimentar.

Al terminar la canción, se separaron levemente y Fred, aún con el micrófono cerca de los labios, se arrodilló con una deslumbrante sonrisa en los labios, mostrando la perfecta dentadura de la que era poseedor.

—No, aún no te pediré matrimonio —Respondió, cuando los gritos histéricos de las mujeres presentes consiguieron aturdirlo de momento —. Pero es algo similar.

"Con el testimonio de estos peculiares especímenes, con la bendición de tus anormales amigos y con mi maravilloso ingenio —Se interrumpió al escuchar el notorio carraspeo de su gemelo — y de mi hermano; he conseguido sorprenderte. Y merecías, quizás, que entrase a caballo, con una armadura de hierro pulida y botas que me hicieren ver con un porte gallardo. Pero no era necesario, pues mi masculino y esbelto cuerpo no necesita de accesorios para verse en todo su esplendor; y la armadura hubiese sido incómoda.

"Mike Stipe es un enclenque a mi lado; no me mires de ese modo, tú lo convertiste en mi peor enemigo. Y debido a muchas cualidades que mi persona goza, es que considero que soy un buen partido para ti.

"Pero sin lugar a dudas, eres tú quien es perfecta para mí. Cuando te conocí, lo primero que hiciste fue hacerme reír, sin siquiera buscarlo. Me enamoré de inmediato. Tus sonrisas y risas son el alimento que necesito para subsistir; tus ojos castaños, el libro que me gusta leer todos los días; tu cabello, el árbol más hermoso y alborotado que he podido acariciar; tu piel, la seda que mis dedos cosquillean por tocar cada vez que estas regañándome por alguna travesura. Pero es tu corazón el que cautivó mi alma y mi ser con una maestría digna de envidiar. Y créeme que el simple hecho de que lata por y para mí, es más de lo que podría pedir.

—Egocéntrico —Reprendió Hermione con una temblorosa sonrisa en los rosados labios.

—Quiero besarte, amarte, abrazarte, idolatrarte y cautivarte todos los días. Quiero poseerte de todas las formas posible. Así que, Hermione Jean Granger ¿Me tomas a mí, Fred Weasley, como tu legítimo novio, durante todo lo que tu genio me aguante, de ser posible el resto de tus días, amén? Debo añadir que todo lo hice con una llamada, hoy en la mañana.

Paralizada como estaba, no encontraba ni neuronas ni palabras para responder la peculiar proposición del muchacho. Este momento estaba primero en el ranking de _Momento Felices_ que habían acontecido en su vida.

Se le hacía extraño que fuese tan teatral y llamativo. Pero era uno de los sacrificios de estar enamorada de Fred Weasley. El conocido bromista que le encantaba hacer las cosas en grande y llamar la atención.

Sintiendo nuevamente control en su cuerpo, después de ver el miedo cruzar la mirada azulina de su vecino, movió positivamente la cabeza, murmurando un bajo sí. Siendo seguidos de varios más, agudizando la voz a medida que se iban prolongando. Los vítores no tardaron en aparecer y escuchando una ininteligible felicitación masiva, sus párpados ocultaron sus ojos, viendo por última vez unos ojos azules que brillaban eufóricos.

Fred la tomó por la cintura, mientras besaba a su novia, y la giró sobre su eje, logrando intensificar los aplausos.

Finalmente había conseguido su cometido, esa chica era de él. Y no pensaba dejarla ir.

_Menos mal que Hermione no tenía intenciones de alejarse de Fred por un largo periodo._

* * *

><p><em>Y sólo nos queda el epílogo. Espero no haberlas decepcionado, y que la tardanza quede recompensada con este capítulo.<em>

_¡Sucedió! Al fin son novios. Estaba tan contenta mientras escribía el capítulo. Mucha parafernalia para tan poco tiempo._

_Las peticiones están, sólo me falta el Epílogo y la escena hot. Supongo que ya no hay tanta sorpresa ._

_Bueno, me avisan que tal el capítulo. Admito que quedó terriblemente cursi, pero la ocasión lo amerita. Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, manifestaciones de cualquier tipo serán aceptadas con agrado. _

_Al fin actualizé. Soy un asco, realmente._

_Bueno este pequeño pséudo final va dedicado a TODAS las que comentan, leen, añaden a Favorito/Alerta._

_¡Gracias, totales!_

_Besos, Lizzie._


	12. Epílogo

_**Utopía**_

_**Epílogo**_

_Un año y tres meses después._

Tal vez nunca se acostumbraría a las sorpresivas muestras de cariño que Fred tenía para con ella, principalmente porque, a pesar de ser una romántica empedernida respecto a la lectura y películas, no solía sentirse cómoda con las constantes cursilerías que con tanto esmero su novio le demostraba su ferviente y algo desubicado amor.

Rió, mientras bajaba las escaleras de la extraña casa de los Weasley, al recordar las frases que Fred había utilizado en su confesión hace más de un año atrás. Era gratificante saberse amada y atractiva para la pareja, mas si éste era un guapo pelirrojo que constantemente la estaba alagando, besándola o haciéndole reír. La discusión después de eso la tenía grabada en su mente.

—_Dime la verdad, pelirrojo —Picó traviesa —. ¿De qué libro sacaste todas esas poéticas, y por tanto, bien sonantes palabras?_

_El chico fingió ofenderse y con voz temblorosa acotó:_

—_¿Por qué siempre dudas de mis capacidades?, ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente hombre para ti?_

—_Eres más que eso, Fred —Respondió riendo._

—_No te debo alguna explicación, no después de desgarrar mi alma; pero como soy un ser humano benevolente te diré que todo fue gracias a películas, internet, George —Carraspeó intencionadamente — y mi mente maestra._

—_¿Google no tuvo nada que ver, cierto?_

—_Lávate esa boca —Espetó, golpeándola tiernamente en el mentón con el puño —. O mejor, yo la purificaré con mis fluidos milagrosos._

—_Eso fue asquerosamente innecesario._

_Antes de que el beso aumentase de intensidad, se separó de Fred y se volvió a recostar contra su cuerpo, en el sofá de su departamento, que en esos tiempos se le hacía enorme y solitario sin sus amigos rondando por los pasillos._

—_Admítelo, Fred. Fue bastante cursi._

—_Por supuesto que no —Rió —. Fue perfecto._

—_Oh, vamos. 'Tú me haces existir con el simple hecho de sonreír', 'Pensar en ti es lo que me ayuda a vivir'. ¿Qué rayos eres, Edward Cullen?, ¿No crees que fue demasiado teatral y empalagoso?. Quiero decir, no te ofendas amor, pero creo que si no te amara me hubiese reído en tu cara._

—_Lo cual estás haciendo ahora. Demonios, tan sosa. Disfrútalo, muchas matarían por estar en tu lugar y protagonizar semejante escena… y conmigo. ¡Fue magistral! —Terminó sobreactuando._

_Lo que vino después de la discusión sólo consiguió acalorar más el ambiente._

Llegó a la cocina con un preocupante sonrojo en sus pómulos, al recordar el _avance_ en la relación a través del tiempo. Tenía sus sentidos completamente alerta en aquellos momentos y casi se largó a llorar cuando Fred la calmó con palabras llenas de amor en el instante en que más tensión sentía.

—Buenos días —Saludó cordialmente, con una acalorada sonrisa en su rostro, a todos los presentes en la cocina, recibiendo sonrisas y un 'Hola' general de toda la familia —. Lamento la tardanza.

—No te preocupes, nena. Guardé bollitos para ti, tus favoritos —Le dijo, mientras le ofrecía un plato lleno de comida.

—Esto alimentará a una ballena, Fred.

—Estás muy delgada, hija. Debes ingerir más comida, Hermione —Replicó Molly cariñosamente.

Se sentó al lado de su novio, y se integró rápidamente a la conversación que minutos antes a su llegada se suscitaba en el comedor. Tenían planeado salir en la mañana al pueblo cercano y poder almorzar en un pequeño restaurante, famoso en el lugar por su comida cacera. Acordaron, entonces, que al terminar el desayuno, se arreglarían y en quince minutos se reunirían en el jardín del destartalado hogar de los anfitriones.

* * *

><p>Caminaban tranquilamente, curioseando y observando los alrededores. Aunque no era la primera vez que iba al hogar de los Weasley, no terminaba de maravillarse con el paisaje que rodeaba la acogedora casa. Árboles de todos los tipos creaban un bosque frondoso que les permitía perderse de vez en cuando del ajetreado día a día, el riachuelo que recorría toda la longitud del lugar, otorgándole un toque fresco y vital al sitio, las flores de múltiples colores que adornaban el entorno, los caminos rodeados de cerca de madera pintadas en blanco le daba un toque rupestre que cautivaba la mirada del visitante.<p>

Tomada de la mano de su vecino pelirrojo y actual novio, conversaban de variados tópicos cuando, de improvisto, apareció una chica rubia en el camino, con una diminuta falda y el bikini a la vista de todos los machos que acompañaban a Ginny, Molly y Hermione.

—Disculpen, estaba paseando por los alrededores y no puedo encontrar el camino que me llevará a _Las Tres Escobas_ —Se dirigió con voz nasal.

—Nosotros nos dirigimos hacia allá, si gustas podrías ir con nosotros —Se ofreció amablemente Fred con la habitual sonrisa ladeada.

Frunció los labios, molesta con el ofrecimiento de su hombre. Sin embargo no quería ser grosera, por lo que calló el resto del camino, sin importarle que fuese notorio el enojo que la embargaba.

Los ojos de Fred brillaron al notar lo celosa que se encontraba Hermione en esos momentos, y no dejó escapar la oportunidad de hacerla enfadar con creces, después de todo, las reconciliaciones son la mejor excusa para tener sexo. Entonces, coqueteándole descaradamente a la despampanante rubia, que se hizo llamar Marietta, sonriéndole cada vez que se le ocurría una poco ingeniosa broma o contándole de su próxima egresión y sus planes en el mundo empresarial.

Y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Hermione, sin proponérselo, le apretó dolorosamente la mano cuando Marietta le propuso salir aquella noche, la víspera de Navidad. Con fingido pesar rechazó la propuesta, pues se había comprometido con su familia y su novia. La despidieron en la entrada del restaurante y se sentaron, ignorando las miradas de Marietta a la familia.

Hermione veía rojo, a pesar de que sabía que esto era un juego de Fred, y que nunca iría lejos con ninguna mujer que no fuese ella; no obstante, aún sentía el sabor amargo de los bastantes racionales celos en su boca, y cuando el chico quiso besarle en los labios, sólo atinó a alejarle el rostro con una mueca de asco desfigurando sus facciones. Escuchó las risas de casi todos los presentes cuando vieron la faz coqueta de Fred por una de desconcierto.

La venganza se le presentó cuando el camarero, sin vergüenza, le ofreció un helado que no había sido ordenado y con un galante 'La casa invita, preciosa', le otorgaba un papel en donde era fácil leer _Ernie Macmillian, _seguido de dígitos que se convertían en el número telefónico más interesante en aquel momento. El bestial rugido de Fred espantó al muchacho apenas éste tomó la mano de Hermione para besarle y despedirse.

Las bromas acompañaron a los excursionistas durante todo el viaje de regreso.

No entendía por qué estaba tan molesta si sabía que todo era una broma. Tal vez aún se sentía mal después de lo que pasó hace cinco meses atrás.

—Vamos, amor. Sabes que era un juego —Explicó inseguro —. Te prometo que no me burlaré de Mike Stipe nunca más.

Pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada fulminante de su chica.

* * *

><p>Y continuó así durante todo el día, entre súplicas y desaires se comenzaron a llevar a cabo los preparativos para esa noche que prometía amor y paz. Sin embargo todo se fue por el caño cuando George volvió con Angelina de su luna de miel aquella misma tarde.<p>

Cuando Molly Weasley se enteró que uno de sus hijos se iba a casar, aún sin terminar los estudios, tomó la escoba y con lágrimas de frustración en los ojos, persiguió a su hijo por todo el hogar, gritándole distintos insultos cariñosos que una madre se podía permitir. Arthur, divertido por la escena, logró calmar a su mujer minutos después de ver, deliberadamente, cómo golpeaba a su descendiente con rudeza.

Angelina se disculpó mil veces por la precipitada elección, argumentando que estaban enamorados y que no podían esperar más. Fue el detonante para el llanto inconsolable de la señora Weasley. Ginevra y Fred, flipando por la subnormal situación, veían todo con los ojos desorbitados y las bocas desencajadas; reaccionaron justo a tiempo para salvar a sus respectivas parejas de los sermones de la matriarca de la casa.

Por lo que es entendible que Molly quisiere matar a Angelina, que radiante por, quizás, los placeres culpables que compartió junto a su actual marido, entraba al hogar ignorando la dura mirada que su suegra le enviaba. George abrazó a toda su familia, deteniéndose en su gemelo para murmurarle un breve mensaje en el oído. La sonrisa de ambos hizo dudar a Hermione de volver a colarse, aquella noche, en la habitación de sus vecinos, como regularmente lo hacía.

Y los constantes intentos de asesinato de parte de la dueña de casa no fueron los únicos que se quisieron cometer en el hogar. Hermione, furiosa con su novio, y más aún con ella misma, fue a su dormitorio a dormir un poco, para poder calmar al monstruo que iracundo se removía en su interior tentándola de cometer un premeditado homicidio, enviudándola antes de siquiera contraer matrimonio.

Las lágrimas la volvieron a asaltar al rememorar, otra vez, la situación que la tenía con un reiterado lamento que no conseguía quitar de su cerebro por más que se lo ordenase. Hace cinco meses tuvo la perfecta oportunidad de volverse la mujer más feliz del mundo con el hombre de su vida. Pero las inseguridades la asaltaron un segundo antes de dar su respuesta, llevándola al constante lamento que a diario sufría.

_Se suponía que lo había superado. El miedo a la pérdida se había ido._

Estaban en lo mejor de su relación, no había por qué acelerar las cosas, pero aún así sentía que había desaprovechado una oportunidad magistral en su vida. Luego, al ver el rostro de Fred, no pudo hacer más que golpearse mentalmente por la suprema estupidez que cometió.

El lugar era hermoso y el joven se había esmerado en preparar todo en grande, como le gustaba; ella sólo tuvo la brillante idea de decir: 'Es muy precipitado, mejor esperemos'. Una blasfemia de un no rotundo.

Por un momento pensó seriamente volver a Manchester; menos mal que tenía a Seamus y Dean a una llamada de distancia.

Unos sonoros golpes en la habitación que compartía con Ginny la devolvieron a la realidad, y limpiándose rápidamente las gotas saladas que resbalaban por su rostro, quitó la evidencia.

—Adelante —Dijo, aunque sabía de quién se trataba por el modo de golpear.

Sinceramente, sólo porque lo sentía.

—Hey —Saludó con cautela, tanteando el terreno —. ¿Cómo estás, amor?

No respondió inmediatamente; en cambió, lo miró durante varios segundos. Entendía el motivo por el cual estaba enamorada de ese hombre, era todo lo que pudo alguna vez pedir: inteligente, guapo, divertido, romántico y caballero, por nombrar algunas cualidades. Y sabía, de igual modo, que quería pasar el resto de su vida con él.

—Te amo —Le dijo, sin razón aparente.

Con una sonrisa traviesa y con los cielos más brillantes que nunca, se acercó a la cama de Hermione y se recostó a su lado.

Recorrió sus angelicales facciones con los labios, mientras que con sus manos exploraba el tan conocido cuerpo que reposaba en la misma cama que muchas veces fue testigo de su amor.

No podía concebir la idea de separarse de ella ni por un instante, ella lo era todo para él. Por eso temió cuando vio que subía las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo minutos después de saludar a su hermano y a su esposa. Ronald le mandó una mirada de advertencia, y encogiéndose simplemente de hombros, marchó a buscar a la joven. Aunque sabía perfectamente la razón por la cual escapó del lugar.

Escuchó unos suaves sollozos en el interior del cuarto, y furioso por su infantil arrebato apoyó la frente en la puerta lanzando un juramento que seguramente afectaría la sensibilidad materna de Molly. Nunca debió molestarla tanto como hoy. Esperó hasta calmarse y tocó la puerta con delicadeza, para no asustar a la persona en el interior.

Cuando recibió el permiso para entrar, la encontró sentada con las mejillas húmedas y los ojos rojos. Aunque tenía un aspecto deprimente, con el pelo enmarañado, los labios hinchados por la tortura de ser mordidos continuamente y la ropa descolocada, a él no pudo parecerle más hermosa que en otras ocasiones. No importaba su estado, ella siempre sería todo lo que sus orbes pudiesen ver, enamorándolo día a día de todo lo que amarla comprendía.

Ahora, acariciando la desnuda piel que quedó expuesta por las inquietas manos del muchacho, posicionado entre sus piernas y sólo con la ropa interior puesta, le devolvió la mirada desde lo alto. Y en aquel momento las sonrisas inundaron la habitación.

—No puedo creer que realmente estuvieras celosa de la chica —Le reprendió entre risas, pero un certero golpe en el hombro lo hizo desistir de su intento de quitar el sostén de la chica.

Le sonrió cariñosamente, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, temiendo, quizás, que se rompiera por su suave toque. Vamos, que ninguno era de cristal ni de cartón, y se estaban sofocando más de lo debido.

—¿Celosa aún? —Picó con maliciosas intenciones. Le encantaba verla enojada.

—Para nada; ¿De quién?, ¿De esa mujerzuela que debe usar un tirante a modo de falda para llamar la atención de los cerdos pervertidos que la rodean? —Cuestionó sin respirar y demasiado rápido para ser creíble —. Ni un poco.

Una sonora carcajada escapó de la garganta masculina, pero el beso que planeaban fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abría de golpe y la mirada colérica de la señora Weasley.

—¿Pero qué significa esto? —Exclamó entre gritos furiosos —. Teniendo relaciones fuera del matrimonio, y en mi propia casa. ¿Es que ya no se respeta a nadie en este mundo? —Y girándose a su hijo lo tomó de la oreja y lo sacó de la cama, dejando al descubierto a una sonrosada y avergonzada semidesnuda Hermione —. Tú jovencito, ve a tu cuarto de inmediato a cambiarte y baja al salón ahora; no te atrevas a reír en estos momentos, Fred Weasley, o verás de qué soy capaz.

Y llevándoselo de la habitación dejó a la castaña sola en el cuarto para lamentarse de la penosa situación en la que se vio envuelta. Pero el suplicio no terminaba ahí.

—Hermione Jean Granger, baja inmediatamente —Escuchó los gritos de George, Ron y Harry casi sincronizados.

_Dios, mátame ahora, por favor _Imploró mentalmente.

* * *

><p>Nunca olvidaría semejante momento en su vida, sin dudas era lo peor que en su vida le había pasado. No comprendía cómo rayos los habían descubierto, pero el punto era que ya habían sido regañados y tenían prohibido verse sin supervisión alguna.<p>

Por ello, después de la cena, Fred y George fueron a buscarla a las dos de la mañana a su cuarto y le obligaron a bajar hasta el salón, para así conversar un rato. Aún en estado zombie, no se percató en qué momento el rumbo de la conversación había cambiado hasta que se encontró acorralada por dos hombres casi idénticos que, amenazándola con espadas láser, le obligaban a delatar el don del que había sido bendecida.

—Ya dinos, terrícola, ¿Cuál es el secreto? ¿Cómo nos diferencias? —Preguntó George, imitando la voz de _Darth Vader_, y sin motivo aparente agregó: —Yo soy tu futuro cuñado.

La única chica del trío explotó en risotadas por el extraño momento. Amaba a esos idiotas que no poseían preocupaciones aparentes.

Hermione, al ver que Fred, a sus espaldas, le contemplaba descaradamente el trasero, le llamó con voz coqueta.

—Cariño, si me salvas de este vil hombre te ofrezco placeres de los que carecerás si contribuyes con el objetivo del villano.

—Estoy a sus órdenes, mi adorada doncella —Contestó con una voz grave que le erizó el vello.

Y en una encarnizada muerte luchaban entre macabras risotadas, mientras Hermione, llorando de risa, se abrazaba a su estómago, como si eso calmase el dolor de las contracciones. Pero su risa se cortó de sopetón cuando ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia ella, soltando sus armas y moviendo los dedos en la clara señal de querer atacarla con cosquillas.

Un _déjà vu_ la asaltó, pero evitando las distracciones corrió por el salón hasta situarse tras el respaldo del sofá y pegarse a la pared. Rogando por su vida, se abalanzó contra George, quien se acercaba peligrosamente; pero Fred, atento a los movimientos de su chica, la abrazó por la espalda y sin piedad fue atacada por los gemelos.

—Me rindo, me rindo —Chilló desesperada —. Les diré… ¡Basta, por favor!

Se alejaron de ella y la escrutaron por un momento, hasta que ella alzó los brazos, en señal de rendición.

—Fred posee menos pecas que George sobre la nariz. Los ojos de George son más oscuros que los tuyos —Dijo, dirigiéndose a Fred —Y no poseen los tintes azules que pintan tus orbes, que además tienen las pupilas rodeadas de un aro color miel. Y tu voz es menos ronca que la de tu hermano.

La sonrisa en el rostro de ambos le hizo percibir la diferencia que más le encantaba de ellos.

—Tu sonrisa —Susurró sin despegar la vista de sus labios — es mucho más ladeada que la de George, quien adquiere un matiz amable. El tuyo es travieso. Y por último, George nunca me ha hecho sentir así.

—Más le vale —Aclaró, posesivo.

Alzando aún más la comisura de su boca, se acercó peligrosamente al pelirrojo frente a ella y acarició los fibrosos brazos. Entrelazó sus dedos y se mordió el labio inferior al notar el deseo en los ojos ajenos. No obstante, se congeló en su sitio al notar que algo se deslizaba entre sus dedos. Precisamente, en el anular de su mano derecha.

—¿Qué me dices? —Fue lo único que dijo Fred, pues no hacía falta más. Hace cinco meses la propuesta había salido a la luz, y cobarde la había rechazado, lamentando aquella acción.

—Sí, una y mil veces sí —Respondió en un hilo de voz. Agregó atropelladamente con voz aguda —. Lamento haberte rechazado, me equivoqué estrepitosamente, porque de cierto modo retrocedimos; pero es que tardé demasiado en ser consciente que, al fin, estaba completa, que había encontrado lo que buscaba para ser feliz. Tú.

El dedo de Fred le impedía hablar, pero quitándolo con amabilidad prosiguió, ignorando la mirada de los recién llegados:

—Y vamos a pelear, te gritaré, nos enojaremos y tendrás que dormir en el sofá. Pero te seguiré amando…

—Ahora y siempre, nena.

—Ahora y siempre. Conozco mi irritabilidad y tu carácter; pero seguiremos siendo…nosotros. Fred y Hermione, es todo lo que importa —Suspiró con alegría ante ese hecho —. Me encanta cuando me haces reír, y con una mirada tuya siento que mis piernas no son capaces de sostenerme. Exacto, del modo en que me miras ahora, como si fuese la única en tu vida; y recuerdo que es así, con odio, pasión, ternura, fastidio y amor me miras sólo a mi —Jadeó ante la intensidad del momento —. Porque soy tuya, y nadie ocupará tu lugar por mucho que lo arruines.

La mirada que Fred le devolvió le desestabilizó el suelo y cuando sintió los sollozos en la escalera, giró asustada.

—Muérdago —Dijo la señora Weasley, entre lágrimas.

Las sonrisas afloraron en los rostros de los intrusos. Y de broma, los más jóvenes del hogar comenzaron a cantar _I wanna be your man._

Unieron sus labios de un solo movimiento, e ignorando a los espectadores Fred le acarició osadamente el trasero, dándole un pellizco antes de retirar las manos; el golpe en el pectoral izquierdo no lo olvidaría jamás.

—Lo siento —Mencionó sin ganas.

—Mentiroso —Le escupió, entretanto se refugiaba en los brazos del chico.

Su voz ahogada por el pecho de su prometido, se escuchó entre los murmullos escandalizados, tímida.

—Sé que es muy pronto, hace nada cumplí la mayoría de edad siquiera. Pero es lo que queremos.

Miró a los ojos a Fred y supo que su decisión era la correcta.

_Ahora sí._

—Somos felices, no vale la pena esperar tanto si ahora podemos hacerlo.

—Pero son tan jóvenes.

—Mejor así, mujer —Apoyó Arthur, siendo respaldado por casi todos los presentes —Poseen más energía —Dijo entre dientes.

Lo sintió a sus espaldas, su respiración cálida y pausada acariciaba su nuca en un constante ritmo que la relajaba y la alteraba a partes iguales. La tensión desapareció en cuanto los labios masculinos besaron su nuca y los tersos brazos rodearon su menuda figura.

—Vamos a estar bien, Molly. Es la mujer más terca que conozco, no intentes contradecirle nada.

La sonora carcajada de George se escuchó en la reflexiva atmósfera.

—Nuevamente Luna acertó con el pronóstico. Le debo todos mis ahorros a esa chica.

Saltaron asustados cuando Ginny chilló de repente.

—Organizaré la boda, después de todo, seré la dama de honor, ¿Cierto? —Luego de obligarla con la dura mirada, siguió—. Tu vestido será blanco invierno, no blanco crudo; tendrá...

* * *

><p>Acariciándose como dementes entraron al dormitorio de Fred, y quitando la estorbosa ropa, se dedicaron a retomar el momento que había sido interrumpido por su madre. Cayeron en la cama entre enredos de ropa, extremidades y saliva.<p>

—No más rubias en tu vida, no morenas ni nada. Sólo hombres y yo, Weasley —Demandó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo que tú digas —Manifestó, descendiendo por su cuello —. Me haré gay por ti.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos cuando todo el vestuario fue esparcido en el piso y la puerta fue cerrada con pestillo. Ronald y Harry, en el cuarto contiguo, alzaron las voces hasta casi gritar para evitar oír ruidos que generarían traumas permanentes. Los golpeteos en la pared, no obstante, le aseguraban que lo que ocurría al otro lado de la pared no eran los pájaros que paseaban en la madrugada.

* * *

><p>La utopía duraría tal vez hasta después de sus muertes, y eso, sin dudas, satisfacía a Hermione tanto como lo estaba haciendo su futuro marido en la cama.<p>

Al parecer arriesgarse fue la mejor decisión que tomó desde su llegada a Londres.

Se preguntaba si sus padres hubiesen aceptado a Fred. Sonrió al adivinar la respuesta.

* * *

><p><em>Y llegó el fin. Si me lo preguntan, para mí es un capítulo extraño.<em>

_Extrañaré sus comentarios, sus mensajes privados, sus alertas y favoritos. Extrañaré a cada persona que acompañó el fic desde el desastroso inicio hasta el cursi final. Lamento no poder responder ciertos reviews, pero se los digo por aquí:_

_Gracias por abandonar los exámenes, por encariñarse el fic, por darme aliento y consejos para continuar con este pqueño experimento._

Perse B.J, Nyra Potter, JuliaHart, Allison Cameron, alastor82, Bian Rosier, Herms Wilde, KarenGriselBC, Karlyzhaa G. dBlack, anny02, chii0san, Leh C, sadsa (Perra), Vermella, Utau Kagamine, araceli19

_Es mi bebé, mi primera historia y de la cuál, años después, me avergonzaré; pero leeré sus comentarios y sabré que gracias a ustedes esta historia pudo ser terminada._

_Les quiero dar las infinitas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia. Soy un asco a la hora de ser puntual; por ello estoy avanzando en una historia que se me vino a la mente. Cuando vaya por la mitad la subiré, es un Fredmione._

_El Dramione tendrá que esperar, no me atrevo a trabajar en dos historias paralelamente; aparte que estoy con el capricho de hacer un original._

_Sé que querían Lemon, pero tendrán que esperar a que la historia adecuada llegue. Es mi primera historia _

_No tengo más palabras para ustedes que las ya expresadas. _

_Nos estaremos viendo, lindas._

_Besos, Lizzie._


End file.
